Let's Be 'Friends'
by StarvingWriterMaeve
Summary: He brought it up first. Just because she was hopelessly in love with Arnold didn't mean she'd risk any chance of being exposed. She'd never suggest something as crazy as being Friends With Benefits. Oh, no, this was all his fault because he brought it up first.
1. Single Problems

_"Let's be friends so we can make out."_

* * *

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter One: Single Problems**

* * *

Everywhere Helga looked there were couples. Kissing, groping, practically inhaling each other's faces, holding hands, being cute. It was borderline unsanitary and disgusting to watch.

But _everyone_ at Hillwood High had paired off.

Even Wolfgang, the most disgusting and vile junior in the school, had found a cute little sophomore to hook up with.

Helga didn't mind being single. She preferred it, actually. No one to bother her all the time, no one to worry about, no reason to get dressed up and waste precious hours of her life on dates. The last thing she wanted was someone to answer to, someone who'd want her available all the time. Boyfriends were stupid.

But she wouldn't mind kissing a boy every once and a while.

. . .What? She had needs, just like every other hormonal sixteen-year-old in the world.

Helga leaned against her locker, eyes narrowed at the freshmen couple across the hallway. Maybe if she stared hard enough they'd stop kissing and burst into flames.

It was after school and most of the hallway was empty. Kids were at practices, clubs, or walking home. Helga had missed the bus because she was talking to their biology teacher about her most recent grade. She didn't feel like walking home, so she figured she'd wait around for her best friend to drive her home.

"What are you doing?"

Helga jumped. "Jesus, Football Head, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, but I am trying to get to my locker." Helga sighed and stepped away, still keeping her back to the metal. Arnold smiled, "So what are you doing over here?"

"Phoebe and Geraldo were too busy sucking face so I decided to wait away at a safe distance."

Arnold continued emptying in backpack, shaking his head, "I told him to tone it down. Guess he didn't listen."

"Of course he didn't. He's hornier than a unicorn."

Arnold laughed, "Poor Phoebe."

"In this situation, I almost want to say poor Gerald." Helga smirked, "Of course, Phoebe said it was more like 'Our biological needs for mating begins as we reach our late teens and our sexual urges need to be expressed.' Or something hoity-toity like that. I zoned out after 'biological'." She leaned her head back against the wall, "Speaking of needs, where's your needy girlfriend?"

Arnold shut his locker with a little more force than Helga expected. The clanging metal echoed in the back of her head. "We broke up two weeks ago."

"Oh." She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling awkward, "Sorry to hear that."

On the inside she was doing backflips. She wished someone had clued her in sooner! Little Miss Perfect Lila Sawyer with her big, innocent green eyes and perfect auburn hair and all around goody-two-shoes nature always left a sour taste in Helga's mouth. And it definitely felt like a kick to the gut when Lila and Arnold became a couple. It was torture to see them in the hallway, holding hands and sharing quick kisses. Her fourth grade nightmare had come true.

Hallelujah it was over!

"It's okay, Lila and I were always meant to be friends."

"So are you still going to the dance with her?"

"No. She's already asked a guy from Valley High."

Helga let out a low whistle, "That girl doesn't go down easy." Arnold's face contorted as he tried to hide a smile. Helga watched him, mind suddenly catching up to what she said. "Oh,_ grow up_, Hair Boy." She playfully smacked his arm, "That's not what I meant. I meant that she bounced back fast, is all."

"I know, sorry. I couldn't help it. I could just hear Gerald laughing in the back of my mind. That guy can make anything perverted."

"Yeah, I've had the pleasure of spending hours with him at Phoebe's. He is sick sometimes." Helga's lip curled in disgust.

"So are you going to the dance tonight?"

Helga stared at Arnold, "Are you kidding me? Homecoming is just another chance for everyone to dress up and hump each other to rap music for four hours. That's the last thing I need to see."

"Oh. I overheard Sid say something about you two going together."

Helga was half-listening to Arnold. Her eyes had set on the freshman couple, still locking lips. It was like they didn't need to come up for air! Stupid kids.

"He's just saying that so Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd will get jealous and want to go with him. I agreed to be part of the rumor, but that doesn't mean I'm actually going."

"What if she doesn't agree to go?"

Helga laughed and put her hand on Arnold's shoulder, switching her tone to condescending, "Oh, Arnold. Let me clue you in to something. Rhonda _hates_ me. And she'll do anything to piss me off. So stealing my 'date' would 'crush' me."

"Wow. Sid's-"

"A manipulative little rat, but hey, if he gets his dream girl, it's gotta be worth the little white lie."

Arnold slung his backpack over his shoulder, now leaning against his closed locker. "So you're really not going to the dance?"

"Criminy, Arnoldo, I already told you I wasn't."

He shrugged, "I think you should. It's your second to last homecoming."

"Or it could be my third to last, depending on if I fail junior year like Wolfgang did."

Arnold laughed lightly. "You're too smart for that, Helga."

"In everything but biology. Science and I just don't mix," she sighed.

The freshman couple had finally split apart, holding hands and walking towards the cafeteria. It made Helga sick. Why did they get to be happy?

So what if Helga was failing biology and the life lessons that their health teacher had tried so hard to keep from happening. Maybe she should just give up going to school.

"Doesn't Phoebe help you?"

"She's been too busy tutoring her boyfriend in_ anatomy_."

Arnold's eyes went wide, "Oh."

Helga shuddered. "It makes me sick."

"You're just saying that because you-"

Helga clenched her fist and held it in his face, "I dare you to finish that sentence, bucko."

"I was going to say because you've never liked Gerald." His eyebrows knit in confusion, "What did you think I was going to say?"

Helga tensed, speaking through her clenched jaw, "Nothing."

Helga had heard it a million times from other girls. 'You just don't like Gerald because you don't have a boyfriend and Phoebe does. You don't like dances because you don't have a date. You don't like couples because you never get asked out.'

Okay, so maybe two out of three were _slightly_ true. She just never liked Gerald period.

Arnold watched Helga direct her attention to everything but him. She looked at the other lockers across the hallway, the water fountain, the doors towards the back parking lot. She kept her face brooding, arms crossed over her chest and backpack at her feet.

He took this moment to really study her. She was one of the tallest girls in the junior class at 5'10", and still threatened everyone who even thought about looking at her. She kept her blonde hair long, now it was falling past her chest. Her outfits had changed from pink dresses to baggy black jeans and large dark t-shirts. She'd waxed her eyebrow after a mean comment from Rhonda in seventh grade. On occasion he'd see her wear pink again, but it wasn't very often. She still called everyone by insulting nicknames and hardly ever smiled.

Not much had really changed since fourth grade.

Helga finally glared directly at Arnold, realizing he was staring at her.

There was a reason she always wore baggy clothes. After starting puberty in the end of eighth grade, her classmates started treating her differently because she had hips and breasts. She'd inherited the same figure Olga had, one of the few genetic gifts she'd gotten from Miriam. Other than the body and blonde hair, she was Big Bob Pataki through and through. And that was an unsettling feeling.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing. I was just trying to think of a reason to make you come to the dance."

"Why do you want me at the dance so badly?"

Arnold smiled, "Come on, Helga, you and I both know we're the last single people in Hillwood High."

"Are you trying to convince me or make me hit you?"

"Helga, will you go to the dance with me? You know, as friends?"

She started laughing. "Just because you're desperate, Arnold, doesn't mean I am. So, no."

Phoebe had finally rounded the corner, waving at Helga near the doors by the parking lot. Helga picked up her backpack, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "See you on Monday, Football Head. Have a great time at the dance."

Arnold turned around and reached for her arm, but she was too fast. "Helga, wait!"

He watched Gerald kiss Phoebe on the cheek before heading in his direction. Arnold pouted slightly at the sight of Helga finally leaving the school.

Gerald Johannsen had been dating Phoebe Hyerdahl since seventh grade. They were the longest running couple HHS students knew of. All of the girls loved Gerald because he was a sports star, captain of the basketball and baseball team. Not many people understood what Gerald and Phoebe had in common since Phoebe was a genius and uninterested in sports, but Arnold thought their relationship was really special because they took each other's interest to heart and worked on keeping things good.

Gerald walked over and slung his arm around his shoulder, "Sup, man? You ready to go get ready?"

"I don't think I'm going to go," Arnold sighed, "I'm not really in the dancing mood."

"Are you sure? You do realize you'll be missing the chance to check out all the fine ladies in their short little dresses."

Arnold shoved Gerald's shoulder, "You have a girlfriend! Who also happens to be best friends with the girl who could kick your ass."

"Doesn't mean I can't look. It's natural man."

"No, you're just a natural player. I don't know how Phoebe puts up with you."

"I look, but never touch. You know me, Arnold." He stopped walking, pulling Arnold back. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing," he ran his fingers through his hair, "I just was talking to Helga-"

Gerald nodded and started walking towards the front of the school, "Ah, you're just crabby from dealing with the Wicked Bitch of the West. But that'll fade."

"I asked her to the dance."

Gerald gave his friend a pointed look that said Arnold was crazy. "I take it she said no."

"Yeah, and she laughed at me. I think I also insulted her. I'm not really sure."

"Mmm mm mm," Gerald shook his head back and forth, "I had no idea you were that desperate for a date."

"I'm not desperate, Gerald."

"Sure, because asking out your own personal tormenter doesn't just scream 'desperate.'"

"Look, can we drop this? I'm just gonna go home and rot infront of the tv all weekend." The two best friends spent their walk home discussing what Gerald should wear to homecoming. Arnold was sure to crack a few jokes regarding Gerald's intense care for his looks.

* * *

Helga sat in tense silence in Phoebe's car.

"What's wrong, Helga?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and kicked her feet up to the dashboard, "Arnold asked me to homecoming."

"Wow, that's wonderful!" Phoebe nodded, keeping both hands on the wheel.

"As friends. And I laughed, said no and called him desperate."

"Oh, Helga." Phoebe offered a sympathetic smile as she pulled up to the curb of the Pataki household. "Maybe you should call him and apologize?"

"When's the last time I apologized for anything I said to him?"

"He did ask you out. Maybe this time you owe it to him. Who knows, you guys could finally end up on a real date together."

"I talk to you later," Helga slammed Phoebe's blue Prius door and bolted up her front steps. She didn't stop running until she was locked safe in her room.

After Helga turned eleven, she realized her home life was getting worse every day, so she started picking up hobbies. Some days she'd do her homework in Tina Park and people watch while buying hot dogs for dinner, other times she'd go into different stores and kill a few hours.

She'd been frequenting a music shop since she was twelve and learned to play guitar. At the time, a seventeen-year-old girl worked behind the counter and offered to give Helga free lessons when the store wasn't busy. Which was basically every weeknight.

Anna always dyed her hair different colors and painted her nails black during her breaks. At her young age, Helga idolized the girl. She was cool and funny and liked Helga. Anna went off to college two years later, but worked every summer until she graduated and moved away last year.

Helga had spent so much time at the place that the manager asked to hire her at fourteen. She worked part time after school doing the late shift from 5 till closing and all day on weekends. She taught guitar and helped people become informed on which instrument was truly for them.

On her sixteenth birthday, she had saved up enough to buy an acoustic guitar.

The place then had to fire her because it was running out of business, just like a lot of other local companies. Helga was sad to see the place go, but was happy she'd at least learned something from her four years spent there.

Once Helga was in her room, she made sure the door was locked before tossing down her backpack and picking up her guitar. She'd always search YouTube for different chords to random songs, then spend two weeks learning it. She'd sing the lyrics softly to herself to keep her on track, but didn't really like the sound of her voice.

Helga knew Miriam was passed out on the couch so she decided to sing a little louder just to get some frustration out. Why did she say no to Arnold? Helga decided she was insane and was going to leave it at that.

At six, Helga had at least ten texts from Phoebe, each one telling her to apologize and ask Arnold for a second chance. "Fat chance I'll ever do that, Pheebs," Helga said to her phone as she tossed it to the side.

At seven, with Homecoming just an hour away, Phoebe had sent even more texts: PLEASE RECONSIDER. JUST COME DANCE ANYWAY. YOU'LL HAVE FUN AND I BET SID AND WOLFGANG WILL TRY TO SPIKE THE PUNCH.

Helga laughed at the image of seeing her classmates drunk on the dance floor. She did love a good show.

Her phone vibrated again: AND ARNOLD WANTS TO SEE YOU.

Helga responded quickly, clearly not believing her friends last attempt to convince her.

I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU, HELGA.

That was very true. Helga jumped up from her bed and began searching her closet. She knew she had to have at least one nice dress in here. Once she found it in the back of her closet (that was now shrine free after it started rotting in fifth grade) she responded to Phoebe's text: I'LL SEE YOU IN THIRTY MIN.

Pulling the simple black dress over her legs was easy. The hard part was getting the hooks to connect in the back. The dress was only one-shouldered and backless. It fell mid thigh and stretched more every time her legs went a little too wide. The dress' gap in the back created a heart shape. Helga thought the dress was overkill and trying to hard to be sexy, but she had to admit she felt great when she wore it. And her hair fell down pretty far down anyway, so it would be easy to cover up most of her back.

Helga didn't mind walking to school. It was a nice night, still a little warm with the arrival of fall, and a gentle breeze was rolling through. She was thankful she chose not to wear heels. She was tall enough anyway and her ballet flats were surprisingly comfortable.

Phoebe was waiting excitedly outside for Helga. As soon as she saw her through the chain link fence outside the gym, she ran forwards. "Helga! You look great!"

Helga smiled and hugged Phoebe's shoulders. "I'm only staying for a little while, okay?"

Phoebe and Helga entered the gym. Helga rolled her eyes at the scene: all the kids were on the dance floor jumping around and grinding to some stupid pop song. The girls were screaming the lyrics and waving their hair around while the guys shared smug smiles and head nods to acknowledge the fact that girls were touching them.

Phoebe made a beeline towards her boyfriend, dragging Helga along. She didn't want to see Gerald because she knew Arnold would be right beside him.

Both guys smiled brightly at the pair, Gerald slipping his arm low around Phoebe's shoulders and giving Helga a nod to acknowledge her arrival. Arnold smiled and leaned over to speak over the music, "Great to see you made it."

Helga tried not to inhale to deeply at the scent of Arnold's shampoo. That scent had hypnotized her for years and now it was right in front of her, filling her senses completely. He was dressed in a black button down and slacks, his white tie standing out in contrast. He looked good, as usual, with his blond hair naturally standing up wherever it felt like.

"Well, as Phoebe said, a party isn't a party until I show up."

Arnold laughed, happy to see Helga in a better mood. "You look great, too."

Some little perky cheerleader type had walked up to the four, nodding at Gerald and smiling brightly at Arnold. She twirled the end of her platinum blonde hair, that looked like it was styled in a salon and weighed down by pounds of hair spray, and waved.

Helga practically growled at the sight of her. The girl's dress was pretty short, barely hooking around the end of her perfect underage ass. The gold fabric was metallic, shimmering every time a strobe light flashed around the gym. She looked fairly young. Helga guessed she was a sophomore at the oldest. And her perfume was definitely _Eau de Desperate. _"Do you want to dance, Arnold?"

Arnold looked at the girl and smiled. He really did not want to. But he was too nice of a guy to just flat out reject her. "Just one, I don't want to leave my date too long." Arnold flashed Helga a pleading look.

So she decided to play along. Winking at him, Helga forced a smile, "Just don't get too handsy, alright, Arnold?"

Gerald nudged her bare shoulder, "That was pretty cool of you to play along."

"Yeah well, she doesn't look like too much fun so I know he's gonna get bored real quick."

"Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" Helga nodded at Phoebe, shoving her towards the dance floor, "Go have fun!"

Arnold fled the dance floor as soon as the song was over. The dancing was uncomfortable, the girl pretty much made him stand still as she started to grind against him. He felt a little violated and incredibly awkward.

Helga laughed, handing him a cup of punch, "You okay?"

He nodded and stepped closer so he wouldn't have to shout over the music. "Freshman. Really wanted to be seen as cool."

Helga shook her head, "Tsk tsk."

"Since you're my date now, would you like to dance?" Arnold smiled and bowed at Helga, who looked at him with amazement.

"Did you just _bow_?"

"That's how a gentleman acts in the presence of a beautiful lady, madame."

Helga's face broke out into a huge grin. Arnold was acting like such a goofball. _Maybe Wolfgang did make it to the punch._ "So if I lose a shoe should I expect a house call? Or have you been reading too many Jane Austen novels?"

"I'd rather be Prince Charming than Mr. Darcy."

"Oh, God, don't tell me."

"What can I say? I'm a closet romantic."

_That's what I was afraid of,_ Helga thought as she forced a grimace. Arnold held his hand out again, "Please? Just one dance?"

The DJ then switched to a slower song, some stupid cliché 80's Ending Scene song, before encouraging the ladies to grab a man.

Helga's heart was racing as she placed her hand in his, following him to the dance floor. Arnold gave her a soft smile as he hand fell against the small of her back. He blushed at the touch of skin on skin.

They were just rocking, really, not dancing. It was sweet and gentle, though, because Arnold had not stopped smiling at her or staring into her eyes. She started to get a little self-conscious, fearing her make-up smeared or something.

Suddenly a chill shot up Helga's spine when she realized Arnold was tracing patterns against her skin. Circles and swirls, just moving his fingers against her exposed back.

And he still hadn't stopped smiling.

What felt like an eternity later, Arnold pulled back and bowed again, winking as he lead Helga off the dance floor.

"Well, that was. . .fun. And the most excitement I really needed," she laughed a little, "so I think I'm gonna head out." She saluted Arnold before heading towards the door. Arnold was fast, picking up his jacket from the table and chasing after her.

"You honestly thought you could lose me that easily, Pataki? Come on, when's the last time I ever let you walk home at night?"

"I'm fine, Football Head. I stay on well lit streets and took karate when I was younger. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt it, but I'd still feel better."

Helga crossed her arms under her chest and sighed, "Fine."

They had walked three blocks in silence before Arnold decided to try a conversation, fumbling to come up with a topic. There were a million things he could talk to Helga about, but at that moment he forgot them all. It could've been because she looked happy and was smiling at him expectantly, hanging on his every breath for a word.

She finally broke down, "How's single life treating you?"

"It sucks."

"No one to kiss," Helga puckered her lips before pouting. Arnold laughed.

"That and 'cause I liked being in a relationship. It was nice caring about someone."

Helga laughed, "You're such a sap."

"So you don't do relationships at all?"

She shrugged, "Friendship is about as far as I go."

"Don't you ever. . . I don't know, get bored?" Arnold smirked when Helga rolled her eyes. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"No, I don't get bored. I'm a very entertaining person. I'm fine on my own."

Arnold didn't respond, but instead focused intently on holding his instincts back. He wanted to hug her and tell her she wasn't alone, and maybe even kiss her. _Whoa, where did_ that _thought come from?_

"It's okay to want to be with someone. Even for. . .uh. . .releasing tension."

"Like. . .?"

He shrugged, "Friends With Benefits, or you know, casual stuff."

"I can't imagine you in a casual anything, Arnoldo. You just scream commitment."

"I am so not like that."

"Prove me wrong." Helga stopped walking and cocked her hip, just begging him to challenge her.

Arnold nodded, but kept walking, suddenly fearing the direction of this conversation and for his life. Was she serious? "How?"

"You know, like," she cleared her throat from behind him, "you and I try friends with benefits? I mean, you said so yourself, Football Head, we're the only two single people in school."

Arnold pursed his lips, mind racing with thoughts. He had to admit he was a little curious as to why Helga would want to kiss _him_, her personal victim. But maybe this was all a trick? Yeah, okay, so he had a few fleeting thoughts about kissing her. . .but that didn't mean much, right? He turned around, feeling as if the wind was knocked out of him. Helga was still watching him, her eyes flickering with a mix of hope and something he couldn't quite name. Anxiousness?

Oh, wow, this was_ serious._

. . .Hooking up with Helga.

He had to let that idea sink in for a second.

They were forcibly close through association, but knew a lot about each other after being classmates for thirteen years. He was always comfortable around her and didn't mind her company too much when she was in a good mood. If they did kiss, it would be fairly easy to avoid each other if it was awkward. Could this possibly end up being a win-win situation?

Helga watched Arnold roll his tongue over his bottom lip. He looked a little shocked, mostly confused.

"If you're being serious, Helga, I need time to think about it."

Helga nodded, opening up her front door, blood rushing in her ears. She wanted to faint on the spot. The fact he was even _considering_ her ludicrous idea was amazing. "Well, you know how to reach me."


	2. It's On

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Two: It's On**

* * *

Something was ringing loudly at 8:20 on a Saturday morning. Helga groaned and fumbled around in the dark for her phone.

"This better be important." Her voice was thick with morning grogginess.

_"Yes."_

Helga shot up in bed, panic filling her voice, "Arnold?"

_"My answer is yes."_

Her heart slammed against her ribs, "Really?"

_"Yes, Helga. I was up all night thinking about this and I want to try. I'll stop by your house on my way home from Gerald's and we can talk. Okay?"_

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "S-sure."

_"I'll see you in an hour."_

Helga hung up and fell back into bed, holding in her scream. This couldn't be happening. She had to still be dreaming.

After a few slaps to the face, she realized she was wide awake. Helga shakily rose to her feet and towards her closet. She pulled out one of her pink notebooks and began scribbling away, trying to make sure her thoughts were going to be coherent enough. Her hand was shaking as her purple pen moved. She couldn't _believe_ this.

Helga showered as fast as she possibly could and brushed her teeth three times, grabbing a pack of mints just in case. Then she had to get dressed.

All bets were off now. She was going to dress to impress Arnold. She needed some nicer fitting jeans and a normal sized t-shirt. Nothing too fancy or revealing. Yet. She got dressed as quickly as possible, hoping that would speed up time. Her dark skinny jeans were a little tight, but it was all she had that was clean and even remotely form-fitting. She pulled on a plain pink t-shirt and waited by her window.

Helga could see him walking up the street and ran downstairs to greet him. Big Bob liked to sleep in on the weekends and the ringing doorbell would disturb his peace. She opened the door before Arnold could knock and pressed a finger to her lips.

They proceeded down the sidewalk in silence. Arnold kept stealing side glances at Helga, clearing his throat occasionally as if he was going to say something. Then he'd chicken out and keep walking.

They were just getting into the boarding house when Helga finally spoke, "I gotta say, Arnoldo, I'm a little surprised you said yes."

Arnold lead Helga up the stairs, turning back to her to ask, "Why?"

He opened up his bedroom and smiled as Helga looked around, explaining, "Friends With Benefits just doesn't seem to fit your style."

Arnold laughed and tossed his backpack onto the floor. Helga stood over by his computer across the room, eyes focused on the bed. She'd been in his room a handful of times over the years. . .except he didn't know that. She knew what it felt like to be pressed behind his fold out couch or how uncomfortable the floor of his closet was. She knew how soft his mattress was and what the buttons on his remote did.

Arnold collapsed onto his bed. "Well, my last relationship didn't work out so well, and I'm willing to try something new. Besides, you know what Phoebe said-"

Helga waved her hand, "Spare me."

Arnold zipped his lip, once again smiling at Helga. He had to admit he liked seeing her a little nervous. It was cute the way she kept biting her lip and avoiding eye contact.

He couldn't believe he was going to kiss her.

"We should probably discuss terms, or something, right? Like boundaries and stuff."

"For now let's keep it PG. And we _don't tell anyone_ cause we're not gonna hold hands or go on dates or any of that crap," Helga waved her hand in the air to dismiss that idea completely. "Not even Gerald or Phoebe."

Arnold nodded. It seemed fair enough to keep this quiet in case it didn't work well. He knew Helga had never had a boyfriend before, and she was never at any of the parties he went to hooking up with boys like he'd seen other girls do.

It suddenly dawned on him why she was nervous. "Have you ever made out with someone before?" Helga's face scrunched up and she completely turned her head, staring at the wall beside his desk. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not judging. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable or move too fast."

Helga's face softened and the two stood in silence for a few minutes. Helga finally looked up at Arnold, meeting his eyes with a smirk, "So are we really going to do this or not?"

Arnold cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. Suddenly it seemed to be a lot more than just a casual make out session.

Why did he agree to this?

The good guy in him was saying that it he agreed because, from the looks of this situation, Helga needed all the help she could get. And the irresponsible, horny sixteen-year-old in him was already imagining the taste of her skin against his tongue. He wanted this. He knew he did. He may be a jerk for agreeing, but, damn it, he had needs to.

"Arnold?"

He snapped his head up to see Helga standing next to him, hands on her hips. "You don't have to do this if you're uncomfor-" Helga's words were cut off by a quick, gentle kiss.

He had to take this slow.

Arnold's hands were on the side of her face, sliding back towards her hair and pulling her closer. She was only five inches shorter than him, yet it seemed like she was so far away. He kept his lips pressed against hers as he guided her to sit down on his bed.

It was weird. He knew he was kissing Helga, like _really _kissing Helga, but he didn't find it to be weird. It didn't just seem to bother him the same way it used to. He actually didn't mind. He was _enjoying _it now that he was doing it instead of thinking about it.

This was a dream come true for Helga. It was like Fate was finally in her favor. She had the chance to be with Arnold without anyone knowing. No one would make fun of her feelings and she'd still get to kiss his pretty like face off. It was a win-win. Maybe she'd slowly but surely make him realize just how great she was and they'd end up falling in love? Well, apparently anything was possible now.

Helga froze after feeling Arnold's tongue bash against her teeth. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth to let their tongues meet. Her head leaned more towards the right, allowing Arnold's tongue to explore her mouth more easily.

Her cheeks were on fire, mind racing a mile a minute. Was this really happening? She was trying to remember every detail. The feel of his soft lips, the press of his warm, wet tongue over hers. Her hands, shaking slightly with adrenaline and nerves, ran through his hair. The scent of his wonderful coconut shampoo filled the air.

Arnold's hands had finally fallen around her waist, his fingers practically burning every time he touched the bare skin of her arm, neck, cheek. Helga took the initiative and slid forwards, hooking her thighs around Arnold's hips, straddling him.

Arnold was telling himself to calm down. This wasn't one of his after school secret make outs with Lila, rushing because her father would be home any second.

This was Helga G. Pataki, his ex-bully and sexually frustrated friend, taking a huge risk and trusting him enough to make _this_ - whatever it was - special. His mind was running, telling him _be slow and gentle, give her a learning curve, kiss her with passion, and damn it, make this good._

One of Helga's hand had fisted around his shirt, keeping him as close as possible. He liked that Helga was slowly taking control, telling him how to move, setting herself at a comfortable pace. He had been tired of doing everything in his relationship with Lila. Letting the reigns go was nice.

She suddenly broke the kiss, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Both of them were panting slightly. Arnold ran one hand through Helga's hair, pushing some of her long locks back behind her ear. Helga's hand relaxed around his shirt, her body leaning back off of his lap. His other hand hooked around her waist, keeping her from falling off or standing up.

It was silent except for Helga's beating heart rushing in her ears. It was pounding so hard she was sure Arnold could hear it.

"You okay?"

Helga licked her lips, eyes remaining glued to those beautiful emerald gems of his. He looked so concerned. "Yeah. Just a little... overwhelmed." She shifted out of his embrace and stood on her feet, feeling a slight head rush.

He held up his hands in surrender, "We can stop."

Helga laughed, "No, no, it's okay. We both need this." _I want this_, she thought. She walked back over to him, taking a seat on the end of his bed.

Arnold smiled and slid closer, "Come on, Helga. I don't bite." He lowered his voice, "Unless you want me to." Helga blushed and bit her lip.

"Slow down, Football Head. Right now it's just some kissing."

Arnold nodded and leaned forwards, mock saluting her, "Yes ma'am." Helga opened her mouth to give a sarcastic response, but he captured her words on his tongue.

Helga was now backed up against his wall, the indents of the ladder to the roof jamming her spine. But she couldn't care because Arnold was leaning over her, bracing his arm against the wall to keep his weight off, making out with her. His tongue was showing hers what to do, teaching her to respond to his movements.

She was getting the hang of it.

Helga's hands were hooked around his belt, slowly untucking his shirt to press skin on skin. She'd seen this in the movies a million times, even if she was unsure she should really do it.

Arnold groaned at the sudden contact against his sides, her fingers falling in between the indents of his ribs. He didn't expect her to try something like that for at least two more days, but Helga was full of surprises.

Her hands were colder than he expected and it suddenly made him realize just how hot it was in his room.

A sudden knock on his door made him pull back from Helga's lips. "Arnold? Gerald's here!"

"_Shit,_" Helga's eyes were wide with fear.

"Okay, Grandpa. I'll be down in a second I'm just. . .changing."

Helga smacked her forehead. Arnold was always a horrible liar and never sounded convincing.

"Alright, Arnold." The two were silent until they heard the attic staircase shut.

"I gotta go," Helga stood up and began climbing up the ladder towards the roof. The all too familiar path unfolded in her mind as she unlocked the window. She just had to get to the back of the roof, quietly descend down the fire escape, drop ten feet to the alleyway and then run as fast as she could to her house.

"Helga, wait," Arnold whisper-hissed, grabbing her arm. He stood on the bed to meet her eyes, "I'll call you later," and gave her a kiss goodbye.

And for the first time in what felt like long time, Arnold saw Helga genuinely smile.


	3. Studying Up

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Three: Studying Up**

* * *

It had been three weeks since their first kiss as Friends With Benefits.

Helga had been acting like her usual self in the hallways - name calling, shoving, angry shouts - but in class she'd find herself locked in another day dream of Arnold kissing her and whisking her away to some beach where they could roll around in the sand and make out in the ocean.

Okay, so maybe she'd recently re-watched _The Notebook, _but that didn't stop her from feeling great.

And every time she saw Arnold he'd give her that half-lidded stare and secretive smile, and she'd blush and avert her gaze before anyone else saw. And if they'd crash into each other while turning corners, she'd make sure to add in an extra insult to make sure no one knew what was going on. Then she'd apologize to him later with kisses.

She left it up to Arnold to decide when they'd meet up. If it was up to her it would be for twenty-four hours a day, but Arnold was not in that place of mind. So he'd just have to text or call her and she'd show up within the next half hour.

Helga had been sneaking in and out of the Sunset Arms through the fire escape and Arnold's skylight. At first he was hesitant about the idea, but he knew his grandpa would never let up on the jokes and lectures if he knew what his supposed innocent grandson was really doing with a girl in the room and the door locked.

Helga still got butterflies every time he kissed her.

It may have not been a relationship and the undying love she'd been hoping for for thirteen years, but making out was definitely bringing them closer. When they got tired they'd just lay on his bed and talk. Have normal conversations instead of their usual bully-victim banter. Arnold tried not to pry into her life, which she appreciated.

She kept her home life a secret for a reason.

It sucked.

And this Friday had been especially rough.

Arnold could tell something was wrong as soon as she shut the window. He sat down on the bed and leaned back against the palms of his hands. Helga was pacing back and forth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Helga shook her head no and continued pacing. "I promise I won't say anything. Just talk and get whatever's bothering you off your chest."

"Swear you won't talk?" Arnold nodded. "Well, this might take a while." Arnold shrugged. She smirked, happy that he was taking the 'no talking' thing seriously. "Okay, so Olga's been M.I.A. for the past five years or so, ever since she graduated college. I get an e-mail from her every once and a while. But since she doesn't come home for the holidays anymore 'cause she's so busy working and traveling around the world helping people, Bob and Miriam have gotten worse."

Helga stopped pacing and collapsed on Arnold's fold out couch. "Miriam's managed to get Bob on the wagon. He's pretty much a functioning alcoholic now, going to work and drinking all day and staying out until like 9 o'clock. Then he gets home and just sits on his stupid chair, watching whatever he can find on TV. He yells for Miriam but she's not a big functioning person. She's usually unconscious from drinking all day. So he gets mad when she doesn't answer and goes searching for her. And together they fight and Miriam makes more of her 'smoothies' and they just scream at each other and drink and eventually pass out at midnight."

She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it all out of her face angrily. "And I keep begging Olga to call and tell them to do something. But she won't and I don't know why."

Now she had her hands over her eyes.

Arnold's stomach dropped. _Please don't cry._

"Bob came home early today and I forgot to lock my bedroom door when I came in so he managed to barge in and yell at me. He said it was my fault his precious and perfect Olga stopped visiting and that I needed to stop bringing the family down. He called me ungrateful and unwanted and said he wished I'd disappear."

Arnold was on his feet and pulling her in for a hug before she could even blink back the built up tears. She sighed, keeping her eyes closed as Arnold pulled her into his lap. He squeezed her waist, despite the fact that Helga had tensed and tried to squirm away. After a few more seconds he let her go and walked back to his spot on the bed.

It was quiet in the room again.

"Will you stay for dinner?"

Helga shook her head, "I don't want to impose."

"The boarders went out for the weekend to the beach house. It'll just be me and my grandparents until Monday morning. Please?" Arnold flashed Helga a pout and she broke down.

"Fine. But just for tonight."

The teens talked about their biology test on Monday and decided that they should actually put their time together to an educational use and study in between kissing.

At 6:00 Phil called his grandson down for dinner and acted surprised when he saw that blonde girl come down with him. He quickly set another place for her before the two sat down at the dining room table. The food was out in front of them. It was a simple chicken dinner with some steamed vegetables and potatoes.

Helga looked at her plate sadly. She hadn't had a home cooked meal in what felt like years.

Arnold smiled, "Grandpa, you remember my classmate Helga, right?"

She waved timidly, "Hello, sir."

He narrowed his eyes and scratched his head. Of course he knew who she was, but he had to act aloof. "Ah, Helga, yes. Arnold's old bully with the pink bow, one eyebrow who's been seen sneaking in and out of Arnold's roof."

Helga dropped her fork. Arnold blushed and turned to the head of the table, "Grandpa!"

"What? I saw her do it three times last week. Just because I'm 87 years old doesn't mean I forgot what it was like to be a teenager." He winked and Arnold shook his head. Helga shifted in her seat, wishing she could just disappear.

"Oh, Eleanor, it's so great to have you over for tea again! How's everything been with your dear ol' husband, Mr. President?" Gertie entered the dining room wearing a kimono and holding up a watermelon. Helga laughed as Gertie proceeded to karate chop the fruit into slices.

Arnold smiled and nodded at Helga, encouraging her to respond. "Teddy's fine, Gertie."

"That's wonderful news!"

The rest of dinner continued with questions about school work and after school activities and friends. Grandpa would crack jokes and tell old stories. Helga had to admit, she hadn't laughed that hard since she saw Eugene Horowitz do a back flip off the theater stage and into a garbage can.

After the dishes were cleaned, Phil dismissed his grandson, "You have a good night, Short Man. We'll see you before bed. It was great to see you, Helga."

"Thank you, again."

Gertie laughed, "You're welcome any time Eleanor. I just love hearing stories about the White House!" She waved one last time before going upstairs with Arnold.

"Are you doing better in biology?"

Helga laughed, "Since I spend every other afternoon here, what do you think?"

Arnold nodded, "I figured. But I also think I came up with a way to help you study, learn and pass our next test."

"Swap my brain for Phoebe's?"

Arnold shook his head, "Reward system. It's a basic concept in behavioral psychology."

"Oh, what you're gonna give me a treat every time I get an answer right?"

Arnold broke out into a large smile, "Something like that." He pulled Helga onto his bed and opened up his biology notebook. Helga pulled open his textbook and together they reviewed Chapter 11: Gene Expression for an hour. "Okay, now onto the review questions."

Helga tapped her pen against the book as Arnold searched his notes for the test review. "Question one: explain the relationship between carcinogen and mutagen."

"Carcinogens are substances that induce cancer." Helga bit her lip and tried to think back. They had just studied this! "And mutagens are just things that cause mutations in cells. . . .So a carcinogen is a specific type of mutagen."

Arnold leaned forwards and kissed Helga's forehead. "The kisses will get better with the increased difficulty of the questions."

Helga smirked, "Killing two birds with one stone, I like it. Okay, next question."

Together they worked through defining and understanding the thirty vocabulary words, discussed the large concepts of gene expressions in DNA, made diagrams of the genes, and went through the process of cell division: mitosis vs. meiosis.

Once Helga finished explaining the different stages of division, Arnold nodded. "You're going to do fine. You just have to stay calm and focused during the test." He leaned forwards and kissed Helga deeply, pulling back only to kiss her neck.

This was something new.

A chill of pleasure shot through Helga's body at the contact.

He sucked at the skin covering her collar bone, trying to suppress his grin as she moaned. He ran his tongue over the area again, kissing it quickly before resuming to suck. Once he was sure it'd leave a mark, he kissed a trail up her neck, over her ear and cheek, then back down to her lips. He pulled back slightly, his lips still touching hers as he spoke, "What's the third stage of mitosis?"

Helga was breathless, "What? How can you even think about biology now?"

"You heard me. Answer." His lips brushed against hers again.

Helga sighed, mind racing with mixing thoughts of Arnold's tongue and biology. She had to focus. _Come on, Helga, you know this. It goes interphase, preprophase, and-_"Prophase."

"Good," Arnold kissed her again.

There was another knock at the door, followed by Grandpa's voice, "Hey, Arnold, I know you're busy making out with your little girlfriend, but I need your help downstairs."

"We're just studying, Phil," Helga shouted back, winking at Arnold.

"I'll be back in a minute." Arnold stood up from the bed and straightened his shirt, opening the door and heading downstairs.

Helga got up from the bed and stretched her legs, opening Arnold's closet door to check herself in the full length mirror. Her hair was pretty messed up, but other than that, she looked fine.

She lifted her neck to the side to expose her hickey, a smile frozen on her face. She knew it would be useless to try and stop it. Her beloved at marked her. "Damn it, Football Head." She'd have to wear a sweatshirt tomorrow to ensure it wouldn't be exposed.

She couldn't help but look into the closet. How much had it really changed since she was last in there? Not too much, the clothes probably grew in size, but everything was organized in shelves, his shoe piling on the floor. Deeper inside beside his winter coat, she saw a guitar. She rushed in to pick it up, realizing the strings on it were still new. It looked almost as if it was unplayed.

After a few seconds of tuning, she started playing a song she'd learned recently off YouTube.

"_It's the coming before the storm, alcohol sits nicely in your stomach warm, when you wake up hungover you wish you were sober._

_I danced with the devil and drank with the demons, fell asleep with death and fell short of breath. When you wake up hungover, you wish you were sober._

_Just be pretty but naive, anything you hear is what you believe, let the rhyme get stuck in your head, wished you had undressed you in your-"_

"I didn't know you could play." Arnold shut the door and sat on his bed, watching Helga with his old guitar.

Helga turned to face him and smiled, fingers still strumming the melody, "Yeah. Since I spent a lot of time out of my house, I picked it up."

"Did you write that song yourself?"

"No. It's from this band, Anarbor. I really liked the song, and the acoustic was pretty easy to learn."

"You have a nice voice."

She stopped strumming. "Thanks, Football Head. I don't normally sing."

"Why don't you play for people?"

"What is this, 20 Questions?" She tugged her hair up into a ponytail. "Cause it's not a talent. People who are naturally gifted in music should perform. I do it for me cause I enjoy it." Helga suddenly looked at Arnold's potato clock, "Shit, it's almost 10. I better go."

Helga put his guitar back in the closet and jumped onto the bed. "I'll see you at school."

"You do realize you can go out the front door now."

Helga let go of the ladder and laughed, "Right." Arnold walked Helga down to the front door, quickly checking the living room to make sure no one was around. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm okay, Football Head. I stay in well lit areas and know self-defense. I promise, I'll be fine."

He sighed, "If you're sure." He kissed Helga, letting his lips linger for a second too long. "Good luck tomorrow."

She nodded and walked home.

* * *

_Question 54: What is the proper order of the mitosis division?_

A. Interphase, preprophase, prophase, premetaphase, metaphase, anaphase, telophase, cytokinesis

B. Interphase, premetaphase, metaphase, anaphase, telophase, prophase, preprophase, cytokinesis

C. Cytokinesis, anaphase, premetaphase, preprophase, metaphase, prophase, interphase, telophase

D. Interphase, preprophase, prophase, metphase, premetaphase, anaphase, telophase, cytokinesis

Helga circled A before feeling her mind wander. She had six questions left on the test but all she could think about was Arnold. This test was taking her twice as long. Besides the fact that she was actually reading each question instead of guessing, every time she finished a question she swore she could feel Arnold's lips against hers.

Damn it.

Helga hurriedly answered the last questions and turned in the test. Trying to be discreet, she pulled out her cell phone and texted Arnold.

THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT. PARKING LOT DURING LUNCH.

Arnold couldn't help but smile, despite the completely uninteresting lecture on World War II he was currently dozing off to.

Gerald nudged him, "Dude, I know your lap isn't that interesting. What is it?"

He quickly shut off his phone, telling himself to relax, "Nothing. I just got a text from my grandpa. He finally figured it out."

Gerald laughed, "Nice. Only took him five years."

As soon as the bell rang, he gave Gerald a fist pound, "He wants me to call him. I'll be in the parking lot and meet you in the caf soon."

Gerald nodded, waving goodbye as he took off in the opposite direction. Arnold jogged towards the lot, grinning the whole way there. It was exciting to be with Helga at school. There was a risk of getting caught that made it more dangerous and exciting.

Yet he wasn't sure how he felt about this all now.

He liked Helga, he really did. She was funny and smart and really pretty. Especially after kissing for a while and her cheeks were flushed and her lips were a little swollen and she had this look of enjoyment/wonderment on her face and she'd giggle a little.

He had always cared about her, for what felt like his entire life. Helga had been someone he always worried about. He was beginning to realize she_needed_ him, especially since no one else noticed her in her family.

He hated sending her home knowing she'd be ignored. He wanted to ask her to stay so many times, to just sleep in a spare room and wake up tomorrow and know that she was being looked after, that she mattered.

But she kept pushing him away. He'd try to ask her how her life was, despite his promise not to pry. She'd always look upset coming over and that hurt him. She'd snap at him and ask him to shut up or punch him to get him to loosen up his grip. He always held onto her waist because she had a habit of going weak at the knees. He liked knowing he had that little bit of push against her.

As soon as he stepped outside he felt two small hands on his forearm, pulling him against her body. He almost collided head first into the wall, but managed to catch himself.

"All I could think about during that stupid test was your stupid fucking reward system," Helga hissed in a whisper.

Arnold chuckled, "Sorry. I had a hard time first period too." He held his breath for a second. Should he say it? "I couldn't stop thinking about being with you, kissing you."

Helga simply blinked, staring at him with a disbelieving look on her face.

Arnold winced a little. He should've just let the idea stay implied instead of blurting it out. "That's a little-"

Helga's face set into a glare, "Too boyfriendly."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Shut up and-" Helga pulled his shirt close and forced her lips against his. He felt Helga sigh into their kiss and he smiled. Still feeling a little bit bold, he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, one hand supporting her lower back against the wall. He pulled some hair back to nip at her jaw before kissing her again.

All Helga could think about was how badly she truly wanted him to be her boyfriend. Hearing him say cute things like that made her heart race. They would be a nice couple, holding hands and she'd at least try to work out her anger-

Both separated suddenly when Arnold's phone vibrated in his pocket. Helga smirked and lowered herself to the ground as Arnold rolled his eyes and opened his phone, "Hello?"

_"I wanted to be sure that was you,"_ a sweet voice rang in his ear.

They were being watched.

Arnold turned around, pulling Helga's head into his shoulder, "Of course it would be me, why else would you call my number?" She tried squirming away. Arnold grit his teeth and continued pushing Helga's head down.

_"Because I know you're not big on PDA. And that was some serious kissing, Arnold."_

"Look, Lila, can I-"

Helga's head shot up off his shoulder, mouthing, "Lila!" She reached out and hung up the phone.

Once again Arnold pushed himself against the wall, bracing his forearms on either side of Helga's head, his body completely covering hers. She continued shoving him off, but he stood strong. "Lila is out here and she's seen us. I'm trying to hide your face, stop pushing me!" he whispered.

Helga stopped squirming. "We have to get back inside."

"I'll try and get you in without her seeing your face, then you have to run, okay?"

"I gotta say you're taking this privacy thing well." She laughed.

"If you wanted people to know about this, you would've told them. I don't mind either way, but I'm respecting your wishes." Helga nodded. "Keep your head down in my chest and I'll guide you into the doors. It's only a few steps away-"

Arnold felt someone tap his shoulder and he jumped.

"What are you doing?" Lila tried to peer around Arnold's shoulder, but he was quick and Helga managed to hide her face. He held her close to his back as he awkwardly turned around to face his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, Lila, what's up?"

"Why are you hiding your girlfriend's face?" She smiled, pulling on her auburn red hair, "Arnold, I don't care who you're dating. We broke up weeks ago."

Helga dug her nails into Arnold's shoulder. He wanted to wince in pain but didn't want Lila to suspect anything, "Uh. . ."

"Oh, are you keeping your relationship a secret?"

Arnold nodded furiously. Lila nodded, crossing her heart, "I won't tell anyone. But, if you don't mind me saying, you should probably not kiss in public places."

"Yeah, we. . .we learned our lesson."

* * *

*The lyrics are from the song 'Passion for Publication' by Anarbor, copyright under Hopeless Records.


	4. Learning Experience

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Four: Learning Experience**

* * *

To Arnold, Helga's body spoke a complicated, confusing and foreign language. Her lips were sweet and he always had this fleeting memory of strawberry ice cream when he kissed her, but her mouth spoke violent words. At school. In his room. Through the airwaves of telephones and text messages. Her hands were tense around his shoulders but her hips willingly pushed forwards. She'd tremble when he touched her first and always tried hard to stifle her moans.

He felt badly about that. He didn't know why. It was like she was hiding how she truly felt, how much she enjoyed it. At this point, he didn't care if she started barking, as long as she was having fun. Plus it was always nice to hear how well he was doing.

"I promise you no one can hear anything," he whispered and nipped at her shoulder. She didn't respond, but instead pulled his lips back to hers. He removed his again. "You could be screaming at the top of your lungs and my grandparents still wouldn't hear it. They're half deaf from this distance."

Helga pressed her lips together tightly. "Prove it."

He grinned, hearing those two words that got him into this entire situation in the first place.

Arnold took a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could.

Helga jumped back in surprise, falling off of the bed.

They waited in silence for sixty seconds, then there was a knock on the door. Helga jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain in her back and scrambled up the ladder. Arnold laughed and followed her. When she ran towards the fire escape, he lunged for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back with all the force he could manage. She screamed and kicked her legs, every moveable body part flailing in the air.

"Put me down Football Head!"

Arnold walked over to the old piano his grandma had put up on the roof in fourth grade. He laid Helga down on the body, despite the fact that it was covered in a layer of dirt and grime from rain storms and windy days. Helga laughed as Arnold climbed on top as well. The two wrestled against the piano top.

It escalated quickly after that, becoming a tickle fight as the screams and laughter grew louder. Helga tickled Arnold's sides, knowing he was pretty sensitive, while Arnold hooked his hands on the back of Helga's knees. She suddenly regretted wearing shorts.

"No, ah, stop!" Arnold was laughing and struggling to keep Helga still.

The low rumble of thunder made the teens looks up to the sky. "Shit! We gotta get inside!"

Arnold laughed and pressed his weight on Helga, "No! You gotta learn to enjoy the little things!"

"Like being crushed by my FWB?"

He smiled, despite the little pang he felt in his chest. Part of him had hoped she'd slip and call him her boyfriend.

And that idea didn't bother him like it used to. They had almost six weeks dedicated to this 'relationship', six weeks of sneaking around after school and on weekends, avoiding their best friend's questionings with more lies. Six weeks of kissing and talking in between kissing.

And of course, Lila was still offering advice to Arnold about how to handle his 'secret relationship.'

Helga would always send Lila glares from across the hallway. Gerald didn't like the sight of Lila either, so he'd usually whisk Arnold off to anywhere but there. And Arnold would always be grateful to Gerald for that. But then he'd start tying to convince Arnold to start dating again. Gerald even asked the secret Hillwood informant Fuzzy Slippers for a list of girls from all high schools who were available.

But Arnold would shake his head and tell his best friend he was enjoying the single life.

Gerald always noticed that little smile Arnold tried to hide when he said 'single life'. He knew something was up. Especially since Arnold was a horrible lair, even though texts. Gerald knew he was hiding something. He'd been planning tons of surprise visits, dropping by the boarding house unannounced after school, hoping to catch him doing. . .something. And every other time he did Arnold would come down stairs all flustered and a little annoyed.

Arnold had to tell Helga Gerald was onto them, or at least suspicious of his behavior. Maybe then she'd finally agree to go somewhere besides the Sunset Arms.

There was another roar of thunder. He kissed her just as the rain began coming down.

It started out light, a few drizzles hitting the back of Arnold's shirt. Then it was as if they Gods themselves were crying because the water began pouring, drenching Arnold and part of Helga in less than a minute.

Helga shrieked again, this time due to the cold temperature.

"Get off me!" Helga wiggled her way out from under Arnold, only to groan again as he picked her up. "You have to stop doing that!"

He gently sunk his teeth against her skin, only allowing a slight amount of pressure, "If you'd stop running I wouldn't have to use force."

Finally, Helga let out a low moan from the back of her throat.

"Success," Arnold whispered.

Helga rolled her eyes and tried to push some wet hair off her face. Shortly after starting being friends with benefits, Arnold said he preferred her with her hair down and she'd always kept it that way when they were together.

"It's freezing out now, can we get inside?"

Arnold kept his gripped locked on Helga and spun her around, laughing. It wasn't until the dangerous flash of lightning less than a mile away that Arnold decided to bring Helga inside.

She looked like a sad, wet puppy standing in his room. Her tried to stay focused on her face and ignore the fact that her yellow t-shirt was now see through. He had to ignore the fact that her lace bra was visible.

They still hadn't crossed _that_ boundary.

He didn't want to push, didn't want to force her. It was all going to be up to her. If he got to pick the times, she got to pick the bases. "Let me go get us some towels." Arnold shrugged out of his wet shirt and socks, watching Helga trying to avoid looking at him. "Helga?"

She lifted her head, but quickly averted her gaze. Her skin had paled from being outside in the cold rain and he could see the blush spread across her cheeks.

"You _can_ look at me. You know it's okay, right? I mean, isn't that one of the benefits?"

She was a shade of fuchsia now. He wasn't sure if he'd heard her whimper or not.

Arnold opened the door, "Am I making you uncomfortable, should I just-?" He turned to leave, but suddenly felt a force behind him closing his door with a slam. Seconds later, cold hands were on his damp chest, holding her up as she leaned in to kiss him. Her face was covered in rain drops and it made him think of tears. His hand cupped her face, feeling the warmth from her blush, and wiped away the rain.

Her hands were caressing his skin, roaming against his back as he lifted off the door. He was focused on kissing her, holding her as close as he could. He shivered as her wet t-shirt met with his warming body.

And then suddenly the cold was gone.

Arnold didn't know if he should have been that impressed by the fact she had shimmied out of her t-shirt without breaking the kiss. He pulled back to see it pooled around her feet and stared at her, unmoving.

Helga pulled him away from the door and together they collapsed onto the couch. Helga tried to stop herself from crushing him as they fell, but Arnold's grip against her was strong. They almost knocked heads.

Helga sat up and Arnold rolled around so her back was to the edge and her legs wrapped around his waist. He ran his fingers along her cuves, up from her hips and around her waist. She was trembling, kissing him with the most passion he'd felt since he was nine.

Oh yeah, he remembered. And part of him considered what she said to be the main reason this was happening.

But he couldn't think about FTi right now because Helga's hand was locked around his wrist and pulling his hand to her chest. Her hand then returned to his hair, a moan greeting his mouth as he massaged her breasts through the fabric.

When they pulled apart for air, Helga worked quickly to unhook her bra and toss it aside, not caring where it landed. One of his hands gently caressed her stomach, tracing circles up around her ribs.

Her heart was pouding and she knew this time he could feel it.

His tongue met with the curve of her jaw before he pulled back, kissing the spot. His hands continued his ministrations as Helga pressed her lips to his. Arnold groaned as he nails skirted along his back, he felt himself melting against her touch.

"Oh _God_," Helga gasped.

Arnold hummed against her quickening pulse, grazing the hollow of her throat with butterfly kisses.

Arnold was a fast learner. A few "study sessions" with Helga and he knew what made her tick. She'd always get a chill when he kissed her behind the ear. She liked giving him hickeys on his chest and playing with his hair while they talked. She'd always take a deep breath after they stopped kissing for the day and look at him with a hint of fear in her eyes, like if she stopped watching him he'd disappear into thin air.

She hated talking about her family and always kept a strong face when she had to leave. Her favorite song to play on the guitar was a Taylor Swift song ("No judging! They're easy to learn and so fucking catchy!") and she had a habit of eating ice cream instead of real food for dinner. She preferred playing her guitar, but didn't mind strumming Arnold's in between make out sessions.

She was willing to push Arnold to his limits. With his patience and with his. . .breathing.

Helga laughed into their kiss as Arnold lifted her into the air and carried her to the bed. Arnold met his mattress with a quiet thud, Helga leaning over him with her hands on her hips, smirking triumphantly. He admired her half naked body, his hands running over her smooth skin. She pressed her palms against his pecks, preventing him from sitting up and kissing her.

"I think I need to shower."

Arnold wiggled under her, trying to stand up, but she was strong. Much stronger than she looked. "You're evil," he teased.

"Payback's a bitch for making me stay in the rain, Football Head. Maybe I'll just sit on you until your legs go numb." She wiggled against his lap and he felt himself hold back a growl.

Damn it.

Helga knew exactly what she was doing, that gleam in her eye said she did.

Arnold flashed her a helpless look and she sighed, leaning down to press bare chest against bare chest. "You're no fun, Arnold."

"I resent that," he said before scooping her up and spinning her around.

A sudden crack of lightning made Helga scream because the power went out. Arnold slowly lowered Helga to the ground, holding her close. "Think you can get dressed in the dark? I know Grandpa's gonna want to come get us." He found his way to the closet.

"Well my shirt's still wet."

She was pretty sure it was almost dry. But when would she ever get the chance to wear one of Arnold's shirts again? Probably never, so she was going to milk this scene for as long as she could.

"Okay, here," Arnold disappeared into his closet and pulled out two of his button ups, the first things he could grab. His eyes were adjusting to the dark, but that still didn't stop him from calling out to Helga. "You there?"

"I'm on your bed." She was sitting crossed legged, bra and t-shirt in hand.

He handed her a shirt. "Are you hungry?"

"Always."

"We should go to Salusen's when it lets up. You know, get some ice cream for dinner."

Helga smirked as she buttoned up the shirt, rubbing the ends in between her fingers. It was softer than she expected, like it was worn often. The sleeves fell far down past her hands, so she focused on rolling them back instead of answering. Maybe she could act like she didn't hear him. . .

"Helga, don't you want to go get food?"

She sighed, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Look, Gerald's getting suspicious. And my Grandpa can only lie so many times before he forgets things. Gerald's been dropping by every day before you sneak over. I think we should tell him."

"I. . . I don't know."

"Jack! Don't let go!"

Helga and Arnold turned their heads to see Gertie standing in the doorway in a sailor's uniform, a swinging glass lantern in her hand. The soft glow from the candle illuminated the space between them. "Quick, Rose, there's no need to be selfish with the door! The rescue boats are here for both of you!"

"Jack? Rose?" she whispered.

"_Titanic_," Arnold replied, pulling Helga towards the door. He put one hand on his grandmother's shoulder and started to follow her down the stairs. He never realized how dangerous it was to not have a railing to hold on to.

"Never seen it."

"How have you not seen Titanic?" Helga shrugged, trying to ignore the jolt of excitement she felt when Arnold reached behind him and held her hand, squeezing her fingers. "We'll watch it later."

Gertie continued banging on everyone of the boarder's doors, asking for everyone to sound off. Ernie Potts answered her with a brick being tossed at the door in frustration, while Mr. Hyunnh offered to carry her lamp. Susie and Oskar Kokoshka were busy arguing about the power outage, so Gertie did not disturb them.

They made it to the kitchen to see Phil sitting at the table with a small candle, holding the newspaper up over it. "We're all accounted for, Captain Edward Smith!"

"At ease, Pookie," Phil replied, saluting his loveable and slightly insane wife. "How are you two?"

Arnold pulled out a chair, nudging Helga into it. "Fine. We were caught in the beginning of the storm, but we're okay now."

"That's good. The power should return soon and if it doesn't the generator will kick on within the hour."

"So what should we do until then?"

Phil lowered his newspapers and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Then an idea struck him. He picked up the candle and searched the drawers in the kitchen for an old deck of cards. "Who wants to play poker?"

Helga grinned, "I'm down for it."

Phil shuffled the cards, picking up a bag of Chex Mix to act as chips. "I tried teaching Arnold once, but he wasn't too into it."

Arnold rolled his eyes when he saw Helga chuckle.

"What are we gonna play?"

"I know 'em all. Tell me your favorite."

"How about Texas Hold 'Em?"

Grandpa smiled, handing Arnold the shuffled deck. "You be the dealer."

Arnold took the deck and mixed them up one more time, "Okay, walk me through it."

Arnold dealt both players two cards face down. Helga and his grandfather discussed the monetary value of each snack, then tossed in the appropriate amounts for their blind bets. Arnold had never seen his grandfather so serious before. He knew Phil understood that the game was just a game, and the fact that he was putting on a poker face made Arnold want to laugh.

Once the first bets were placed, Arnold was told to deal three cards into the middle. There was more betting, and another card turned over into the center of the kitchen table.

Arnold had dealt a four, the king of spades, an eight and a seven onto the midde.

Phil had an ace of spades and a nine. He knew he could make an ace high-flush (meaning he had numbers in numerical order, 9, 8, 7), and that was pretty good. Helga had a very solid poker face, her eyes were calm and relaxed and her face seemed to be emotionless.

He stared at her intently, trying to make her crack. He wondered how high their betting would go before she'd give up.

Helga had been dealt two kings. Looks like her FWB was a pretty bad shuffler. She could make a Full House with three kings and the two fours. She knew Phil didn't have anything to beat that. But she liked playing with him, so she continued to up the ante. She started making faces of doubt and confusion at her cards, giving him a bit of confidence in his hand.

Arnold had no idea what was going on, other than the silence. He could hear the rain hitting the rusted gutter outside the kitchen window, and occasionally Helga would tap a mini pretzel against the table as she stared at her cards.

"You gonna give up, Pataki?"

Helga smirked, "In your dreams, old man."

"Old man?"

"You heard me, _grandpa_. You're gonna lose to a teenaged girl." Helga quirked her eyebrow, holding back a laugh as Arnold covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"Steely" Phil laughed, "I've been losing to a girl all my life." He winked at Arnold, whose face immediately became horrified. "Yeah, there was this girl my class who always beat me at everything and never let me forget it."

Helga kept her face passive, despite the curiosity creeping into her voice, "Really?"

"Mhmm. Picked on me mercilessly for years. And if I tried to get her back she was two steps ahead, getting me in trouble for something I never did."

"So what happened?"

"She kept picking on me until I finally I asked her why. Why me? What had I ever done to deserve such horrible tormenting? I was nice and I tried to be friends with everyone, but she just always seemed to hate me."

Helga bit her lip. Somehow this was hitting a little too close to home. She cleared her throat, tossing in another pretzel to encourage the focus to go back onto the game. The pot was up to $35 now, not that it mattered. She just had to think about something else. Anything else.

"What did she say?"

Phil shrugged, sporting a very knowing smile. Helga felt like he was staring into her soul. "That she was in love with me and acted out to hide her feelings."

Okay, now this was getting ridiculous. He was definitely playing something else besides poker.

But Helga couldn't find her voice. It just got lost on the way out, her mouth opening and closing as if she was going to say something. But she didn't.

Arnold's look of horror only increased with every question Helga asked. He knew what his grandpa was doing, _damn it._ For an old guy, he was certainly quick and observant. And he just loved making Arnold's life a living hell.

Helga cleared her throat, putting her cards down on the table. Suddenly the game no longer had any appeal. "So then what happened?"

Phil flipped his cards over, grinning as he said, "I married her."

Arnold didn't know what scared him more, the lights flickering on and the wild shout from his grandmother or the look of shock on Hegla's face as she bolted to her feet, trying to run away.

Before Phil could even blink, Arnold was in the hallway, grabbing her hand. Phil heard her yell, and then it got eerily quiet for a few minutes.

Then the sounds of four feet slamming against the stairs carried away to Arnold's room.

Phil rose to his feet, shaking his head back and forth. "I'm a crazy ol' coot," he smirked and brushed the 'chips' back into the bag, folding it shut and putting it away. He picked up the cards, and was ready to put Helga's back in the deck, but curiosity got the better of him. Phil flipped over Helga's cards and laughed.

She'd won.


	5. Fearless

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Five: Fearless**

* * *

All he did was ask her to stay.

She could've said no and stormed right out into the rain in his t-shirt and never come back. She could've screamed and yelled and kicked him and run away. She could have just _left._

But she didn't.

She looked at him, her sapphire blue eyes meeting his emerald ones. They were clear and bright despite the fear and confusion there. Her eyes traced his face, as if she was trying to read his every thought.

_Don't go. Stay here, out of the rain. Let me keep you dry._

And then he did something stupid.

He said his thoughts_ out loud._

She shut her eyes, lips drawn back tightly. Her skin seemed even more pale than it had before. His hand, shaking for some reason he didn't know, pushed some of her hair out of her face. He leaned down a few inches and kissed her cheek, catching the corner of her lips. He drew back slowly, but she pulled him back in.

Just like she had for his entire life.

She's shove him away, he'd step back in fear, then his worry for her well-being would pull him back in. He'd act fearless as he asked her what was wrong and offer off-handed advice. And she'd break down, even if it was just for a second, but that was enough. It was enough to know he was needed, despite what she said.

He knew, oh, yeah he _knew_, why his grandfather's story bothered her. It was basically a summation of their past relationship tossed into the times of the Great Depression, minus a few details.

He hadn't heard that story in a while, in at least two years. The last time Phil told him that story, he added in, "Oh, yes, us Shortman's always love the crazy girls. And it's better that way. Life's more fun when you're with someone wild 'cause they'll make you crazy too."

The friends with benefits had walked up the stairs in silence, Arnold simply holding Helga's hand. She was tense, but didn't pull away. Somehow his feet pulled him to his bed and together they sat, waiting for the rain to stop. The clouds were the color of spilled ink, the clear rain falling hard against the skylight. Lightning would flash every few minutes and the low rumble of thunder was close behind.

Helga was focused on remembering this moment. Despite the awkward tension lingering in the air, she felt a little more comfortable laying beside him. He held his arm securely around her shoulders, pulling her head against his chest. She was listening to his heart beat, slow, steady. His hand had pushed up his shirt to expose the low of her back and he ran his fingers against the curves of her spine. The lingering sent of fresh laundry from their shirts and his coconut shampoo made her close her eyes and inhale.

She was too afraid to exhale. Deep, steadying breaths were what she needed right now. But maybe she'd get lucky and pass out from holding her breath too long and she'd never have to leave. Never have to talk about _it_.

Helga's head was half on his chest and half in the crook of his arm. With it bent at an awkwardly angle, the only thing he could do was play with her hair. She'd shut her eyes shortly after he started.

Why did she always try to shy away from affection?

_. . .Oh. Right._

He may have been dense once upon a time, but now he was starting to realize that things were not all fairy tale and beautiful with Helga. Just because she had parents didn't mean her life was better. In a lot of ways, it was worse._  
_

Arnold was learning that there were different types of affection with Helga. Kissing and touching certain ways were part of the agreement. Gently cradling her head and massaging her hairline while they kissed was affectionate and made her tense. Holding hands always made her go silent and he couldn't even _think_ about interlacing their fingers. Pulling her closer to keep the kiss lasting was okay, but letting his hands graze over her tiny waist when they talked was a no-no.

It seemed to make her tired. Especially now, he could tell she wanted to relax into his embrace and enjoy it, but something was holding her back, keeping her tense.

He couldn't let her go. Not out of his arms or to her unfriendly home.

Things were different now.

"Helga?"

"Hmm?" her throat vibrated against his side and it tickled more than he expected.

"Will you stay tonight?"

She laughed a little and he felt her breath through his shirt, warm against his skin, "Here?"

"Wherever you want. I just. . .don't think you should leave in this storm."

Helga sighed, eyes still closed. His heart beat had picked up a little bit. Was he really that nervous? "If it doesn't let up by midnight."

Arnold smiled. That was as closest he'd ever get to a 'yes'.

The thunderstorm faded into a simple rainstorm and it became very soothing. Before Helga knew what was happening, she was falling asleep in Arnold's arms, the gentle tap of rain against glass her lullaby.

Arnold felt bad. He needed to move her, he was dying without the blood flow into his fingertips, but she looked so peaceful. She had rolled into her side, head curling in on his bicep and the mattress. One arm was spread out across his stomach and the other was tucked somewhere under her little body, probably uncomfortably. Her hair had dried much curlier he imagined, maybe from the humidity the storm brought in. It fell over her cheek like a golden wave, covering her eye. He hesitantly pushed it back, running his thumb along her cheek.

She didn't stir, so he moved even more slowly to pull his arm back. He slid it millimeter by millimeter until his arm was finally free. Helga still hadn't moved, but continued her steady breathing. She shifted slightly, pulling her arm out from who knows where to rest it under her head.

All she was doing was breathing, air rushing in and out every few seconds. And sleeping soundly despite the rain. But every time her chest rose he'd feel the press of it against him and he'd have flashes of what happened today.

Had it really been just a few hours ago they were making out topless?

Sometimes this felt like a joke.

But it_ wasn't._

It was real. All too real and very, very scary. It was like every time they kissed he was taking away a piece of her angry outer shell, using his tongue to try and peel back the layers surrounding her heart.

He knew she'd never tell him how he truly felt. And why would she? What example of love did she have to go on? A very shitty one, if you could even call it an example.

Helga moved a little bit and Arnold stiffened, afraid that her movements meant she could read his mind. She relaxed into the comforter and Arnold exhaled.

He started watching her in the darkness, knowing he wouldn't see too much anymore. The clouds and sky had gotten darker and no stars were visible, not even the moon could be seen.

But even in the shadows, she looked happy.

A quote Arnold had dedicated to memory as a child after stumbling upon a supposed picture book in the library jumped into his mind.

_"I read once that the ancient Egyptians had fifty words for sand & the Eskimos had a hundred words for snow. I wish I had a thousand words for love, but all that comes to mind is the way you move against me while you sleep & there are no words for that." (-Brian Andreas)_

Yeah.

Helga shifted again, rolling away so she was lying on her back. Arnold shivered at the loss of body heat and felt around under his bed for a spare blanket. He tossed it over her, tucking it under his arms. He wanted to curl around her again, but she was asleep.

So, he stared up at the rain, mind wandering. How did he feel about Helga right now, in this moment? Forgetting the past, forgetting how many names she'd called him or spit balls that hit his head. Forgetting they were bully and victim. She was just Helga G. Pataki, a girl from his neighborhood who'd been in his class since they were three, back in the days of Urban Tots Preschool.

He cared about her. He couldn't deny that even if his life depended on it.

There was a dull ache in his chest when he realized tomorrow everything would be the same. She'd shove him in the hallways and glare at him from her locker and try to make his day miserable.

And he didn't want that. He wanted something new. Something like this.

Did that mean he wanted a relationship with her?

Could you even have a relationship with someone who was already completely devoted and in love with you? That would be unfair to her, to start dating her knowing their feelings were completely different. He could end up hurting her worse just by trying.

And she'd been hurt enough.

He couldn't back out of this. And he couldn't move forwards without risking everything. Their progress as individuals and a. . . couple. He wanted to keep the benefits of this deal, but he wanted more.

_Fuck._

Arnold shut his eyes, hoping he'd fall asleep and forget his last thoughts. A dream began fading in and out between cracks of lightning. . . .He saw a little girl standing outside in the rain, her small body covered in mud. She was wearing a pink bow and a frown. And he watched his arm, suddenly so much smaller than it was now, extend an umbrella over her head. She turned to face him, confused. He said something. He know he did, the words were just fuzzy in his ears now, the sound of thunder keeping his mind half aware of where he really was.


	6. Keep Counting

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Six: Keep Counting**

* * *

Nope.

Nope. Nope. Nope. _Nope._

Maybe if she kept repeating the word over and over again this entire dream would just dissolve and she'd wake up back in her bed with her guitar snuggled beside her instead of her football headed love.

This was so unfair.

She loved him, damn it, wasn't that enough? Did she really have to wake up to his beautiful face and be reminded that they had school to go to? _Together._

And Gerald always drove Arnold and Phoebe.

He totally planned this. He wanted them to know.

Damn it.

Helga sat up a little bit more, pulling the covers up over her head. All she had to do was slide to the end of the bed and shoot up to the roof and run.

Of course Arnold didn't plan to have a rainstorm roll through the night or have her sleep in his bed beside him, but this was all his _fault._

_We're just friends, _she told herself as she made it to the end of the bed. _Friends with benefits. If we were anything else we'd be. . ._

No, she couldn't even finish that thought. Arnold didn't want a relationship with her. She couldn't blame him either. She wasn't the easiest person to be with. Even Phoebe needed a break from her.

Oh, damn it, Phoebe! When was the last time they hung out outside of school? Two weeks ago?

God, she had to get out of this house. Being with Arnold always made her forget reality. Forget that she had neglecting parents and homework and tests to study for and friends to see. She was in a bubble in the Sunset Arms.

It was comforting but totally distracting. When she was with Arnold nothing mattered except him and the taste of his lips as they pressed against and the feeling of his warm hands on her skin. He was fond of lifting her up and pulling her close, massaging her thighs and nuzzling her neck before peppering her with kisses.

She knew guys weren't affectionate like that. It was just Arnold being _Arnold_.

Which made it so much harder to hate him.

God, she wanted to hate him so badly. For making her crazy all the time and distracted for her class. But she couldn't.

So she'd settle for hating herself for getting into this.

He didn't want to be with her. Who would want to be with someone who shoved their shoulders into lockers or fired spitballs into their hair?

A fleeting black and white image of a younger Phil and Gertie made her stop trying to escape.

Helga leaned against the ladder, pulled her knees into her chest and rested her head against them.

But things were different with them! Arnold already knew how she felt. She knew her 'heat of the moment' excuse was flimsy, especially when he was the one who suggested it.

It was his fault then too.

Helga lifted her head off her knees and pulled her hair off her face to watch his sleeping form. His hair was disheveled from sleeping on a pillow and he had rolled over onto his stomach. One arm was stretched out, and would be wrapped around her waist if she was there. The other was buried under the pillow, supporting his face. He looked peaceful in his sleep.

His shoulders suddenly moved forwards. Helga froze. Arnold's eyes opened and he stared at the vacant spot beside him, fingers running over the comforter before curling into a fist. She heard him sigh, watched him roll over and rub the sleepiness from his eyes.

He sat up and all she could focus on was the fact that his shirt was almost completely unbuttoned and she could see two of her little love bites on his pecks. She watched his chest rise and fall quickly, realizing he was relieved.

He smiled, "Hi."

Suddenly the bubble wrapped around her and she slid forwards, hands running over his chest. Her thumbs slid over her marks.

Everything seemed so much more _real_ in the early morning sunshine. The day was fresh and new, starting over and shining despite the horrible storm the night before. She'd only see him in the glow of the evening, the haze of the sun fading from the blue sky, leaving behind traces of pinks and oranges, instead of the bright sunshine.

His hands were at the back of her head, eyes locked on hers. He just needed her to look at him, to help him understand. Maybe he'd realize what he thought about last night wasn't mental anguish for nothing.

Her eyes were beautiful and when they finally locked on his, he lost his breath.

She nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips. Pulling back, he suddenly noticed she was in his lap. It happened so often now he hardly even noticed. His arms stayed on her neck, keeping her head in place, eyes on his.

"School. I have to go home and get ready."

"You can stay, shower and get ready here." _Damn it,_ Helga thought. _How the hell am I supposed to say no to that face? _"And I'll make breakfast while you shower."

She smiled, realizing just how hungry she was. It was only 6:30 in the morning, and she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Feeding herself was never a real priority when she was home. "Okay."

Arnold leaned forwards, retracting one of his hands from her neck to kiss the spot. He whispered to her pulse, "Good morning."

Helga hummed happily, holding back her smile. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the contact.

She could get used to mornings like this.

* * *

Gerald was leaning back in his car seat, one hand draped over the wheel. He was wearing his signature red #33 basketball jersey over a long sleeved t-shirt to remind the student body of their game this afternoon. His hair had been twisted into small braids and he pulled them all back into a pony tail. During basketball season he always grew a little goatee for some stupid superstitious reason.

The passenger side window was rolled down and he was shouting over his music, "Arnold, man, Fuzzy Slippers has a great rumor about you."

Helga said nothing. She just stood on the stoop with the door open, waiting for Arnold to return with his backpack. "He texted me this morning, saying word on the street is you and Helga are sleeping together and-" Gerald turned his head, jaw dropped open. "Oh, my God." Helga scowled at him.

Arnold shut the front door and waved, but Gerald was busy unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car. His hands were filailing in every direction as he yelled, "Oh, man, it's true! Of course, I never should've doubted Fuzzy Slippers! He's always right! Arnold, what the _fuck_?"

Helga turned to the stunned Arnold, "Apparently, there's a rumor going around that we're having sex."

"We're not," Arnold said calmly as Gerald stood on the stairs.

"Then what the hell is she doing here this morning," he looked Helga up and down, "wearing your old shirt?"

"She spent the night."

Gerald braced himself against the stairs. "Oh, God."

"We didn't have sex, Geraldo, okay? Get your head out of your ass and let's go get Phoebe."

Gerald was going to respond but Arnold nudged him back towards his car. Helga got into the back without another word, while Arnold hesitantly lowered himself into the front seat.

Gerald sped to his girlfriend's house, smiling at the sight of her on her stoop. She was sitting on the lowest step reading and taking an occasional bite out of an apple. Her glasses were on the bridge of her nose and her short hair fell against her cheek.

She looked up and smiled, hiding her confusion about seeing Helga in the car with a smile. "_Ohayou_, Helga. It's great to see you!" Phoebe leaned forwards and pulled Helga into a hug. "What brings you on our morning carpool?"

Gerald looked in the rearview mirror at Helga, then out of the corner of his eye at Arnold. Neither said anything.

"Helga spent the night at Arnold's."

Phoebe grinned, turning to her friend with an excited look on her face. She leaned over her backpack in the middle seat and whispered into Helga's ear, "Did you. . .you know. . .taste ice cream?"

Helga nodded and Phoebe pulled back slowly, still smiling. This was amazing news!

They pulled up to the parking lot behind the school, no one speaking. Gerald got out of the car and slammed the door, "Arnold I'm not done talking to you!" Arnold turned around and flashed Helga a look of desperation.

She held his stare for a minute until he flashed a pout. That always broke her down. "Fine. But he better shut up about it."

As soon as Arnold got out of the car, Phoebe screamed.

Helga flinched, "Criminy, Phoebe, you're going to blow my eardrums."

Phoebe pulled on her friend's arm like an excited child seeing candy, "Helga, shouldn't you be more excited?"

"I was." Helga rubbed the back of her neck and looked out the window, "Six weeks ago."

"What?"

"We've been hooking up for six weeks."

Phoebe gasped before resuming her high-pitched squeal. Helga leaned over and covered her mouth, despite the fact that Phoebe started talking normally. Helga pulled her hand back. "Okay, so now I need details!"

Gerald shoved Arnold's shoulder forcefully into the wall. His reaction was much more different than his girlfriend's. "Dude, is this why. . .oh _shit_. You've been doing this little sleepover thing for weeks!"

"Six."

"What?"

"It's been six weeks."

Gerald's eyes grew wide as he realized the reason for Arnold's strange behavior. In gym, he'd change in the bathroom. (Ew, oh, God what the hell did she do it him?) In history he'd drift off into La La Land with a stupid smirk on his face. He'd been quick to make up excuses about after school pick up games or going out to dinner together. "You're such a _liar_!"

Arnold hung his head, back against the wall. "As much as I'd love to hear you scold me for avoiding you for six weeks, I need your advice."

"You expect me to just give you advice about your relationship after you keep it a secret?"

"Yes, because that's what best friends do."

Gerald groaned, "You would use that against me!"

"This is serious, man."

"Hold on, first I need to vomit or something. You and Helga, getting it on!" He covered his eyes, "Oh god, it burns!"

Arnold shoved Gerald back a step, "Stop."_  
_

Gerald immediately went quiet. He knew Arnold would never deliberately try to hurt him, but this time it seemed to be the case. He rubbed his sore shoulder, "Wow. You really like her, don't you?"

Arnold was about to respond, but he saw Helga and Phoebe get out of the car. Helga was blinking at the sunlight and pulling her hair all over her left shoulder. His old button up, which he found buried deep in the back of his shelves, fit her well. The movement of raising her arms a little made it rise, exposing the pale skin of her stomach. He had offered her a pair of jeans, but she pulled on her jean shorts instead. He knew they broke the few rules of dress code they had, falling much higher than her fingertips.

She flashed a smile, half-waving at Arnold. Phoebe had already pulled Gerald into the school.

"So. . ."

He smiled, pulling his arm over Helga's exposed shoulder. She tried to shrug it off, but Arnold wouldn't take it off. No one was around yet, but Helga still didn't want to chance anything. Eventually she gave in and wrapped her arm around his waist.

He sighed, speaking into her hair, "You do realize there's only three people who get to talk to Fuzzy Slippers, right?"

"Gerald, Sid and. . ." Helga pulled on the end of Arnold's shirt, fist coiled tight, "_Rhonda._"

He faced the glass doors, looking in at the students mingling by their lockers or walking to homeroom, "Do you want to go in?"

Helga's face fell as she looked between the door and him, "If I spoke, would you just listen?" He nodded. "I really, really don't want to face her. She's the last thing I need to deal with today. I have an English test and a Spanish quiz and I know she's going to follow me around like a lost puppy, hoping I'll just spill my guts to her in the hallway. I don't want to go in there alone." She squeezed his hand handing over her shoulder when she said 'alone.' He nodded, still not responding.

_You won't be alone, I'll be with you, never leaving your side. _He cleared his throat."We're friends, Helga. I won't let you face Rhonda alone."

We're friends.

We're friends.

_We're friends._

She shoved him off and started walking towards her locker, those two words ringing loud and clear in her head.


	7. Old Friends

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Seven: Old Friends**

* * *

Helga opened her locker and grabbed her notebook and an old pen, her eyes brimming with tears. She slammed the metal door shut, wiping her eyes to stop the tears from being seen. _Fucking Hell._

It became fairly easy to avoid Arnold for the day. He knew she was not in any mood to see him, so he made himself scarce. But Rhonda Bitchington-Lloyd was another story.

Just as Helga predicted, Rhonda followed her around. She would keep talking about how crazy it was for Fuzzy Slippers to be so wrong about something. She'd flutter her overly mascaraed eyelashes and pout her dark red lips, "It's a shame he's losing his touch." She just wanted Helga to confess. But Helga was smarter than that.

"Fuck off," Helga finally hissed under her breath.

Rhonda took the death glare seriously and skirted off to find Arnold.

By the end of the lunch, word had spread through the entire high school. All of the stupid freshman would smirk or giggle at Helga as she walked to her biology class.

Rhonda walked up to her, heels clicking loudly against the linoleum floor. "Helga, dear, I have to ask you something!"

"_What_, Princess?"

Everyone in the hallway fell silent, hanging on to every word that was spoken. Helga wished she was any where but here, even if that meant dealing with Rhonda.

"It's really not true?"

"No, Rhonda, it's not."

This was different than the other rumors that flew around school. Everyone knew who Arnold was. He was best friends with Gerald and the nicest guy in the world. You could always approach him for help and he wouldn't hesitate. He took care of you.

But word spreads fast and by seventh period, the Hillwood High School students knew just how angry Helga G. Pataki was.

At the end of the day, a poor unfortunate freshman had tripped and accidentally brushed Helga's shoulder. She screamed, picking the boy up off the ground and threw him into the lockers. He smacked his head against a lock and groaned. Upon the daring move of making eye contact, he began begging and apologizing for his clumsy behavior. He was on the verge of tears when a hand wrapped around her fist.

Helga's glare hardened and she raised her other fist, prepared to punch the little kid to get her anger out. But the owner of the hand spoke calmly, "Let him go."

The freshie whimpered.

"_Make me_," she hissed.

Gerald sighed and wrapped one arm around her waist, lifting her into the air as if she weighed nothing. He kept his grip lung-crushingly tight and dragged her out to the parking lot. Students parted ways immediately, laughing silently as Helga became a dead weight in Gerald's arms.

He unlocked his car and shoved her into the passenger side, buckling her in and putting the child lock on the door. He slid in his seat and turned the car on, waiting in tense silence for her to yell. She didn't, so he expected a beating. No voilent blows came.

He put the car in reverse, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "We're taking a drive. You busy now?" She just shifted in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked out the window, saying nothing.

There was another minute of silence as Gerald turned down the road to the highway, "Okay, Helga, what the fuck?"

She turned to face him, a murderous look in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Friends with Benefits? What kind of cliché movie stunt are you pulling?"

"Where are we going, Goatee?"

Gerald scoffed, eyebrow raised in questioning. That had to be her weakest nickname to date. "I'm not going to kill you," he laughed manically, smiling when she rolled her eyes. "Though someone really should. You almost murdered Frankie."

"Frankie, as you so affectionally call him, _got in my way._"

"Why are you on a war path? What happened?"

Helga fell silent again, eyes suddenly going wide in realization of where there were going. "You bastard! Turn this car around!" Her hands clung onto his arm, trying to pry it off the wheel. He shoved his elbow into her wrists, wiggling free without letting go of the wheel. The car swerved dangerously close to the cement wall and Helga screamed.

"Do not touch me when I drive!" Gerald shouted. Helga drove her knuckle into his arm again, smirking as he held it in pain.

"Turn around or I'll get violent."

"No!"

Gerald switched lanes and quickly turned left, not even bothering to look behind him. Helga shouted profanities as Gerald pulled into the first available parking space, quiet a distance from the right building.

He turned off the car, making sure he did have the child lock on Helga's door. Helga sat rooted in her seat, nostrils flaring in anger as Gerald unbuckled and lifted her to her feet. She dug her heels into the pavement, trying hard to stop him. He groaned but kept tugging. She wasn't that heavy, but definitely a pain.

She was causing a scene and the downtown folk of Hillwood were watching in amusement as Helga kicked the back of Gerald's knee.

He had a game in two hours. He shouldn't have to be putting up with her shit. He needed to be in the gym doing his warm up with the team. Tonight was an important game against old rivals from Valley High School. Their point guard had started a fight with Gerald outside Hillwood High his freshman year, and now the senior really needed his ass kicked on the court.

Helga had finally stopped struggling and became a dead weight. Gerald bent down and lifted her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. She kicked her legs hard into his back and ass, but Gerald kept walking.

The front of the building loomed in proximity and Helga whined. The plain green banner, announcing the address on the side in white cursive, made Helga dropped her head into Gerald's hip.

Gerald saluted the doorman with his free hand. The man in the green, over-buttoned coat raised his hat and pulled the door open. The blast of air conditioning circulated the scent of lemon cleaning products.

The woman behind the desk smirked, waving at Gerald as he pushed the button for the elevator. He needed to put her down, her hips were digging into his shoulder and collar bone.

Once the elevator doors were securely shut, he lowered Helga to the reflective and freshly polished tile floor. She huffed and leaned against the brass railing surrounding the three walls. Gerald watched her reflection in the doors, she was shifting her weight from side to side and biting her lip.

He wondered how Arnold was doing.

* * *

"I think it would be ever so wise to stop banging your head into your locker," Lila's hand reached out for Arnold's shoulder. He flinched a little under her touch.

"Am I dead yet?"

Her eyes flashed with concern, her hand forcefully pulling his body off the locker. "No."

Arnold sighed, "Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

He fell to the floor, moaning, "Helga hates me."

Lila couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She could distinctly remember a moment in fourth grade when Helga showed her true colors, confessing her deepest secret to Lila in order to become Juliet opposite Arnold as Romeo. Helga never hated Arnold. And she was pretty sure Helga never would. "What happened?"

* * *

The elevator opened, but Helga stood firm in her spot. Gerald stood in front of the automatic door and glared at her. "I carried you all the way up here, I'm not moving you anymore. If you want help, you will step out of the elevator and walk to that apartment."

She stomped her foot to the ground, "I don't want to."

"Helga Geraldine Pataki-"

"How did you-"

"-get your ass out of the elevator."

She stepped out, shoving him towards the floor. "Okay, I'm out, can we go now?"

Gerald grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the correct apartment door. Gerald knocked twice, the door opening while he knocked for the third time.

The apartment owner dodged a hit to the face with swift precision, body leaning partially to the right, feet planted firmly on the welcome mat, stance becoming intimidating at the surprise threat.

"Sorry," Gerald said, holding out his fist for an apology bump.

Helga pushed her way into the apartment and collapsed onto the overstuffed orange couch.

Brian "Brainy" Andrews looked from Helga's limp form on the couch to Gerald in his doorway, "I take it she's not here for a middle school reunion?"

He shrugged, whispering, "Phoebe stressed that I needed to bring her to you. She couldn't get a word out of her all day and he said that you could bring whatever's wrong out of her."

Brian nodded. "Are you gonna clue me in?"

"Phoebe said she sent you an e-mail at lunch."

"It said 'Do Not Open Until Certain Time', I take it that's now?"

Gerald nodded. "Can you give her a ride back to the 'hood when you're done? I have a game in like an hour-" Brainy waved his hand in the air, nodding as he grabbed the door handle, "I'll handle it and call Phoebe later." Gerald gave his friend one last smile before taking off to the elevator.

Once the door was shut he felt his breathing become shallow and slightly wheezy. The last time he saw Helga it was after eighth grade graduation and she'd pounded him into the dirt in Gerald Field with Ol' Betsey, tears falling from her eyes as she grew tired. And then she fell into his lap and cried.

That was a rough night. . .

Brainy pulled out his phone and opened the e-mail, reading as fast as he could. Helga was still lying on his couch, now on her back, one foot resting on his carpet, the other stretched out.

He gasped every few minutes, then held back a fit of laughter. Once he made it to the end, he looked at Helga's sullen face. He could still see the anger in her eyes.

"How badly do you want to fight right now?"

Her fist smacked against her other palm, "Incredibly."

Brainy pulled her to her feet, nodding towards his bedroom. "Let's go."

During seventh grade, after being beaten to a pulp and given a broke arm by Wolfgang, his parents made plans to transfer him to a private high school in the downtown area. In order to do that, he had to move. And Helga was not happy about that, hence their awkward and painful goodbye.

They remained close for the first three years, always texting and calling when they had a second. But as Brainy grew into Brian, he started to make real friends. And they didn't like it when he'd text in the middle of a conversation. He apologized to Helga a million times, but she said she was happy he was fitting in. And she never answered his call again.

After his arm healed, Brian picked up self-defense and became very invested in kick boxing. He also tried karate and began building faster reflexes to avoid beatings. It had been four years of training, and one growth spurt, that made him feel like he could take on Helga.

Helga smiled briefly at the sight of his room. The window was covered with a P.S. 118 flag instead of curtains and band posters, as well as a periodic table, decorated his navy blue walls. Clothes were in a pile, overflowing from his hamper in the corner. His twin-sized bed was made neatly and covered in text books. His desk had his laptop open, the sounds of a violent video game coming from the speakers. A punching bag hung in the doorway of his closet.

Brian smiled and held his fists up near his face, keeping his elbows close to his sides.

Helga laughed, "I gotta say I never imagined you fighting."

"I had to get strong. Fight or be killed."

Helga slowly raised her fists, imitating his motions. "I know the feeling." Brainy's fist shot out, barely grazing Helga's cheek. She blinked, jaw falling open. "Holy shit."

"Tell me," he dodged Helga's weak punch with the back of his wrist, "what's wrong."

Helga growled and advanced closer to Brainy, trying to push him into a corner. She did an underhanded punch towards his chin, but he was quick to duck and collide his fist with her stomach. Their fighting held a lot of aggression but released no pain on contact.

"Is it stupid to say everything?"

Brian dropped his fists and relaxed his stance. He ran a hand over his closely shaved mohawk - a hair cut he had to get when he lost a bet - and pulled on Helga's wrist into his chest. Her body fell with it and she collapsed into her old friend's arms.

"Things are so complicated, Brainy, and I need someone to just lie to me and say that it's okay. Phoebe couldn't even do that because she knows it's not. I haven't talk to Olga in months and my parents are worse than ever and everything is just going wrong with Arnold. . .I-"

"Breathe, Helga."

She started laughing into his shirt, despite the tears in her eyes. Brainy's breathing had gotten better after intensive doctor's visits and a special inhaler and machine he'd wear while sleeping.

"Let's tackle the hardest problem first: Arnold."

Helga pulled away from the embrace, frowning. "Can't we deal with my neglectful family first?"

"No. We will, but Arnold is obviously the more pressing matter."

"I hate you."

"I know, sweetie, I know."

So Helga talked and Brainy listened. He'd only speak to ask a question, to clarify what was happening. And Helga told him _everything._Because he had always been the one to listen. He knew about her shrine, poems, locket, and undying love for that football headed idiot. He never breathed a word to anyone.

Helga could never tell Phoebe this - it would make her seem more insane than she already was. But Brainy never asked her about anything, never made her show him anything. He would just absorb the information and that would be it. No judgement. No laughter. Helga could actually be _herself _and it was freeing.

God, she had to hang out with him again soon. And for a better reason than a much-need confession.

"You're mad because he said you were just friends?"

"How can you make it sound so casual? He was holding my hand and snuggled pretty close to me, saying he wouldn't let me be alone. Then he just drops the friends bomb!"

Brainy smirked as Helga paced back and forth beside his bed. "I think he didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Didn't you say no boyfriend stuff?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Arnold's smart. He doesn't want to scare you away, 'cause, let's face it. . .one touch and you're running for the hills." Brainy ran his fingers through her hair and watched her clench her jaw. "Point made."

"So, what?"

"He's not gonna jump your bones and confess his real feelings to you at school. Or probably ever until he knows how you feel. Arnold never takes, only gives, and believe me, I know he wants to give you a chance. You just have to show him you're ready to move beyond FWBs."

"And how do you suppose I do that without. . . you know, telling him I want to marry him or something?"

"You do what you do best, Helga. You push him away. Arnold's a determined guy and will fight for what he wants. And if you're willing to keep your old act up, he'll keep breaking your walls down until you admit your feelings."

She sighed, "Is there any other way?"

"You tell him how you feel about him. . .how you've felt about him for the past thirteen years."

The room fell silent until Helga's phone rang with a horrible alarm sound.

Only three people had that ring tone. One was M.I.A, the other was too drunk to move, and the third was. . .

_Shit._


	8. Cells Enter Prophase

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Eight: Cells Enter Prophase**

* * *

He had a black eye.

After Lila pulled him off his locker and listened to him talk about how stupid he was, he walked her home and he got a black eye.

Apparently, Lila's new boyfriend was the jealous type. And had very fast fists.

Vince - as Lila continued to shout his name while Arnold kept his back to the concrete, his face stinging in pain - had no reason to be jealous.

"Arnold is my friend, you jerk! He was walking me home to be nice, something you obviously can't be! I know you're cheating on me with Sasha, okay? I have pictures of you kissing her from yesterday, so you can't go around punching my friends! You're just such a big hypoc-"

Arnold was on his feet and before he knew what he was doing he socked Vince in the jaw.

Lila shrieked and it the loudest scream he'd ever heard.

Arnold wasn't the violent type. He wasn't even the teasing type, really. But as he saw Vince standing over him with a satisfied grin, all he could think about was Helga. He just put her in Lila's position, her supposed new boyfriend was cheating on her. How hurt would she feel? How betrayed and sad would she be?

So he did the logical thing and snapped his fist into Vince's lower mandible.

Lila didn't deserve that. No one did. "Don't you ever come near her again, okay, _Vince_?"

Arnold was shaking from pain, an adrenaline rush and fear. Lila was shocked, and touched that he stood up for her, but mostly shocked. Helga was really rubbing off on him.

She looked away from Vince's body in the fetal position, only to realize she was alone.

Arnold ran all the way to Helga's house in a full sprint. He was pretty sure he was going to chuck up a lung, but he had to see her. He had to apologize. Tell her how stupid he was.

_We're friends._

Friends? No, he was _friends _with Phoebe and Lila.

He was an idiot.

When he was with Helga he was. . .feeling sick. . ._love?_. . .he was. . .he was tripping on the pavement, a sudden rush of lightheadedness making him fall face first into the sidewalk, just a few homes away from Helga's. He felt something stab his stomach and his ears started ringing before it all went black.

_"I like your bow. . .cause it's pink like your pants."_

_"Well, I'll show you! I can stand being anywhere for twenty-four hours, even locked in a controlled environment with you!"_

_"I think you're. . .okay. I mean, you're a real okay guy."_

_"I really appreciate all that you've done for me. You know, except the part where you made me go blind."_

_"You're in good hands."_

_"You heard me, pal. I love you. Thats right, love you!"_

_"Move it, Football Head!"_

_"Just because you're desperate, Arnold, doesn't mean I am."_

_"Prove me wrong."_

_"We're the only single people in the school."_

_"You really like her, don't you?"_

_"Maybe it's true. Maybe you'll grow up, fall in love and live a happily ever after."_

_"I'm not going to marry Helga. . . I'm not going to marry Helga."_

_"I married her."_

_"Why me? What had I ever done to deserve such horrible tormenting?"_

___"It was terrifying and beautiful all at the same time."_

___"Why didn't you follow your instincts like I told you?"_

___"Us Shortman's always love the crazy girls."_

_"I love you! Arnold, I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head. And from that moment, every moment since, I've lived and dreamed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you of my sacred feelings so I could grab you and kiss you and-"_

Arnold's eyes opened as he gasped for breath. Cold water had been splashed onto his sore face, the ice stinging against his bruise and making him feel like he was drowning. The sun was making it's descent on the horizon and his savior was a shadow.

But he'd know the curves of her body anywhere.

"Arnold," Helga fell to her knees and pulled him into her. Her body was shaking, "I was so worried."

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. "I'm sorry, Helga. I'm so sorry."

Helga held his cheeks in her hands, examining his blackened eye. "Arnold, it's not your fault. Lila called me panicking and I got here as fast as I could. Vince is a class-A dickwad and-"

"No, Helga," his cold, wet lips pressed against hers. He needed air but couldn't bare to pull back. Helga held his shirt tight in her fists, suddenly letting go of his lips. "Will you listen and not say anything?"

Helga looked into his eyes and nodded.

"This is going to be long, okay?" She shrugged, wiping some of his wet hair off his cheek. He smiled and loosened his grip on her, giving her a chance to slide back on the sidewalk.

"I really like you, Helga. And I've always cared about you as a friend, despite what you wanted. Or didn't want from me. And when you asked me to do this-" he gestured to the gap between them, it suddenly felt like miles, "I was up the entire night at Gerald's. I only got an hour of fitful sleep, tossing and turning and worrying. My gut reaction was telling me to say _yes_, to give this a chance. But there was a lot of reasons I should've said no. We drive each other crazy at school, we bicker and tease each other and you've never acted the least bit interested in me."

Helga looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I understand why you do it and all I want to do is show you-"

Arnold saw Helga hold her breath, waiting anxiously for his next words.

_Fearless._

"I want to show you what a real relationship is like. I know you love me. You can't deny that anymore and kiss me like you do and expect me to think you hate me." He pulled at his hair, realizing his eyes were actually brimming with tears. He felt his voice rising a little bit, too. "Helga, it _kills_ me inside to know I send you off to a place where you're not happy. You deserve to be happy and treated nicely and to feel so loved that your heart bursts. You're wonderful and amazing and so smart and I hate seeing you sad. Please, you have to understand how much. . .how deeply I. . ."

Helga was just staring at him, shocked and disbelieving. Was he actually tearing up? "Arnold," she pulled his forehead to meet hers, "you are such a stupid romantic."

His face fell, "Stupid?"

Her heart dropped into her stomach. She'd never seen him look that hurt before. "No, no, I mean. . .look, how do you expect me to respond to that?" On the inside her heart was fluttering and her thoughts were one giant scream of joy. This was insane!

"What's the third division in mitosis?"

Helga's eyes narrowed, heart sinking. He was delirious, damn it! "You must've hit your head harder than I thought. Come on, you need to see a doctor."

"What's the third division in mitosis?"

Helga rose to her feet, "Your sanity is cracking." He sent her a glare from the ground. "It's prophase."

"What happens in prophase?"

"The complex chromatins combine into chromosomes." He stared at her, expecting her to suddenly understand his twisted metaphor. But she didn't.

He was pretty sure this was the dumbest thing he'd ever said. Maybe he did hit his head hard.

Slowly Arnold lifted himself to his feet, feeling a slight twinge in his stomach as he tried to reach his arm out. Helga immediately stood beside him, taking some of his weight against her shoulder.

He tapped her shoulder and his, emphasizing the closeness. "I want to be in prophase with you." Helga started laughing so hard she had to cover her mouth to try and stop. _What is he even talking about?_ "No, listen, seriously. We are chromatins." She nodded. "I want to enter prophase so we can combine." Her head was shaking back and forth as she held back more laughter.

He pulled her close, hands against her neck, his lips just barely touching hers, "I'm trying to tell you I want to be in a relationship with you, Helga. Try our own prophase. I don't want you to be with anyone else and I want to hold your hand in the hallway at school and take you out to dinner and kiss you-"

Helga cut him off with a kiss.

"Okay."

Arnold watched the smile spread across her face, eyes lightning up with excitement. He smirked, "Really?"

"Yes." She pulled on his arm, making him rest his weight against her again. "Let's go get you some ice for your eye. Maybe a little cover up too, that's seriously one nasty bruise."

They walked up the steps and into Helga's house.

The television was turned off and the kitchen was cleaned. It was eerily silent. "Hello?" Helga rested Arnold against the couch and began gathering ice for his eye when she heard Bob's voice coming in from Olga's trophy room, "No, we've just been busy working."

"Oh. And where's my baby sister?" Olga sounded as if she was on the verge of an intense, sobbing breakdown.

Helga's eyes went wide as she pressed her back to the kitchen wall, listening. "I don't know."

_Oh, sure this is the first time they notice just because Olga's home_, she thought as her bag of ice began breaking in her hands. She was holding onto it so hard, her knuckles were white.

"You don't know where she is, Daddy?"

"School?" Miriam replied in her typical tired voice. It was almost seven p.m.

Helga heard their footsteps carry across the hall and into the living room. She knew she had to move, to go and stop them from seeing Arnold. But her feet wouldn't carry her towards the living room. She just kept her back against the wall, trying to not hyperventilate.

"You're not Helga," Olga's voice rang loud and high pitched in her ears. Helga could just see them hovering over Arnold with confusion and anger, and maybe some concern from Olga.

Helga finally snapped out of her weird trance and moved away from the kitchen, the bag of ice practically melted into a puddle from her anger. She made it into her living room in time to see Arnold on his feet, holding his hand out for Bob to shake.

"I'm Arnold Shortman, sir."

Big Bob did not return the handshake. Instead he cracked his knuckles and glared down at the sixteen-year-old boy. "Oh, right. Little Orphan Arnie."

Helga dropped the bag onto the ground, hands coiling into fists at her sides, "_Bob!_"

He shrugged, "Oh, there she is, Olga."

Helga grabbed Arnold's hand and pulled him through her family, shoving them aside. He heard Helga muttering curse words against her father under her breath. She slammed the front door as hard as she could. "Fucking bastard," she seethed.

Arnold pursed his lips. He didn't know what to say. "Helga, it's okay."

She spun around, face red with frustration. "No, it's not!"

"It's not the first time he's said it to me. Probably won't be the last time, either." He pushed some of her hair off her shoulder and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Can we just get out of here?"

The front door opened and Olga's head peeked out. "Good, you're still here. Helga, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait, _Big Sis_? I have things to deal with." She pointed to Arnold's black eye.

Olga stepped out onto the stoop, "I came home to get you."

Olga was in heels and just coming up to Helga's shoulders. She never realized how short her sister was, growing up she always seemed to just tower over her. In everything. Olga's hair had been dyed a few times to different shades of blonde and now it was cropped in a pixie cut. She ditched her preppy plaid skirt years ago and evolved to dress professionally in pencil skirts and blouses.

Helga crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her older sister. "What are you saying?"

"I've chosen a permanent job in New York and I want you to come back with me." Olga smiled brightly and clapped her hands together excitedly. Arnold immediately pulled Helga into him. She couldn't leave! New York was like a thousand miles away! "Helga, you can't live here anymore with them! They didn't even know where you were."

"They haven't known where I've gone since I was three years old. Olga, I can take care of myself."

Olga turned to Arnold, smiling, "You're a smart kid, Arnold, do you think she should live here?"

Yes. He wanted to say yes. He needed to say it. She belonged in Hillwood. She belonged with _him_. "I-uh-"

"Look, Olga, I'll consider it and give you my answer next week, okay?"_  
_

"That seems fair. . . .I'll be here cooking dinner."

"And I'll be tending to my boyfriend's injured face," Helga shouted as she pulled Arnold off the steps and towards his house.


	9. Week Seven or Day One?

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Nine: Week Seven or Day One?**

* * *

Helga woke up to a cold room and empty arms.

The skylight above Arnold's bed had been opened slightly, but covered in a layer of snow.

Hillwood was unpredictable in weather patterns. Snow usually fell any time between October and February, but you never knew when it'd hit. It was 60 and sunny the day before, but once the sun went down it was like the city shifted seasons. November was usually when the first storm rolled in, and for the first time in who-knows-how-many-years the weatherman was right. Five inches on November 15th.

After tending to Arnold's bruised face, they sat on the couch in the Sunset Arms watching movies. Arnold made her sit through _Titanic. _Phil would walk in and out of the room every fifteen minutes to make sure they weren't "doing inappropriate things on the couch."

They could only make it through the first hour before dinner started. Gertie made pancakes and waffles and Helga joined the boarders in teasing Arnold about his black eye. After cleaning up the dishes, Helga found herself alone in the kitchen with Arnold.

They stood at the sink and washed dishes, as well as splashed each other. He gave up the fight and stood behind her, arms tucked down by her sides, drying dishes as she washed. Every few seconds he would exhale deeply against her neck and she'd shiver. Then he'd laugh and press his lips against her burning ear.

"We're almost done," he whispered, lifting up the last syrup covered plate plate. Helga didn't respond but took the dish from his hands. "You okay?"

She tossed the dish down angrily in the sink. The glass clanged against the metal basin. "She wants me to move!"

"You have to do what you want. If you don't want to leave, then you won't have to. She can't make you do anything. . .even though it's in your best interest."

"_What_?" Helga turned around to face Arnold, hands clutching the edge of the sink.

"I don't think you should live in that house anymore. No one feeds your or takes care of you, and you said so yourself your parents are. . .alcoholics."

"But I don't want to live with Olga! She still drives me crazy and I've only seen her for five minutes!"

"I still don't think you should stay there."

"And where do you think I should go?" Her voice was rising and he could tell she was trying to hide her frustrated tears.

"Phoebe's? Rhonda's? Lila's?"

"What don't you understand about the words 'Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd hates me'? And Lila, are you _kidding me, _Football Head? Your ex-girlfriend of six months is not going to take me in!"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because I'm your secret girlfriend she keeps advising you about." Arnold couldn't help but smile hearing her say "girlfriend." "Don't get sappy on me now, Arnold."

"Sorry, sorry, focusing," he pulled on the belt loops of her shorts and kissed her forehead. "Just ask Phoebe."

Helga looked at the clock hanging above the door: 9:04 p.m.

"She's already asleep. She has a strict 9 o'clock bedtime during the week to ensure a full eight hour rest before getting up and meditating."

"Wow."

"She's crazy in her own special way."

"And so are you," Arnold grinned, once again kissing her forehead. "I'll go finish the last dish, you should watch _Titanic_."

Helga nodded and went back into the living room, only to find Phil in front of the tv, watching the movie. Helga sat down on the other end of the couch, "So what did I miss?"

"Rose and Jack made love in a car."

Helga smirked, "All righty then."

They watched the movie in silence, letting the young Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet fill the void of conversation. Arnold returned a few minutes later, settling in the spot between his grandfather and girlfriend.

Wow, he was never going to get tired of that.

"There's some ice cream in the freezer!" Phil suddenly announced, standing up and leaving the room.

Helga laughed, "I think your grandma's rubbing off on him."

Arnold nodded, "It been known to happen," pointing to his black eye. Helga's expression softened, "Does it still hurt?"

"No. I'm sure I'll have a headache tomorrow though."

Helga turned her attention back to the movie at the sound of a scream. Together they took in the re-enactment of the end of the _RMS Titanic. _Helga would gasp every time the ship broke or someone screamed.

They finished the movie and Phil entered just as the credits began rolling, holding out two bowls of ice cream. "I figured you kids deserved some too."

Arnold took the bowls before giving his grandfather a pointed look. "For some suspicious reason there's only one spoon."

"Your grandmother took the others to make a suit of armor. You're lucky I even got you this one."

Helga had stretched her feet out on the couch, watching the exchange with a smile. Phil leaned over and looked at Helga, giving her a quick wink before leaving the room with the announcement of his "retirement for the evening."

The boarding house suddenly became quiet as Arnold settled down under Helga's legs. Everyone else had gone to bed, even though it was just past 11.

Helga's thoughts were swimming in her head. This day was insane and now that she had this minute of silence to reflect, it seemed so unreal. She half-expected to wake up to alarm any second now.

Everything Brainy said was just slamming against her skull: _Tell him how you feel._

Why is it that when he does it he doesn't end up sounding like a crazy stalking lunatic?

He wanted a relationship.

Like a real _relationship. _Not just hooking up for fun. Not just being bully/victim. Not even friends. He wanted to _date her._

Her heart sank a little bit as she thought about it. Relationships meant fighting and jealousy and possessiveness and talking. She could name at least five fights Phoebe and Gerald got in in the past year, mostly over his flirtatious nature, but that wasn't the point. Phoebe and Gerald had always seemed like the perfect match and they still got in fights.

Helga wasn't the easiest person to talk to. She knew it, he knew it, but that didn't mean it would stop him from bugging her. She didn't like telling anyone her problems, even though Phoebe knew how to break her down. It was always a struggle to talk about her parents, and she had to be extremely pissed off to just blurt it out.

And Olga, she only told her to make her realize she needed to do something. Big Bob and Miriam always changed attitudes when their favorite, most precious and perfect daughter arrived. She figured maybe Olga would move back in, or somewhere into the neighborhood, or at least call them every few days.

But no, she had to go and make Helga move.

Maybe she should go. . . just leave before she has the chance to screw anything up with Arnold.

But she couldn't really leave _now_, could she?

Arnold scooped up some ice cream and held the spoon out towards Helga. She was zoned out, staring at the coffee table. Arnold nudged her feet and she turned to him. "You want some?" Arnold held the spoon out for her, but as he moved, some of the melted dessert fell onto her knee.

"Ah, it's cold!"

"Sorry!" Arnold leaned forwards and was about to wipe it off with his thumb when a better idea struck him. He kissed her sticky skin, licking up the ice cream. Helga gasped.

Arnold laughed, kissing her kneecap before pulling back. Helga's cheeks were tomato red, eyes wide in surprise. She always looked like that if he kissed any part of her body that wasn't lips or neck.

It was weird. Nothing had really changed and yet everything was different. All he did was ask her to change their label from FWB to boy/girlfriend. It was just one step up, really. But it seemed like the past six, almost seven, weeks were so much more meaningful now. Ever since Homecoming they'd been in a relationship, it was just that now Arnold could ask Helga on dates.

He watched her remove her legs from his lap, sitting cross legged on the couch. He handed her the bowl and spoon, saying nothing. She ate the ice cream, creating even more silence.

"It's getting kind of late, Football Head. I should probably go back to Olga so she doesn't have a panic attack." Helga put the dish down and rose to her feet, but Arnold was quick to jump up in front of her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine," she elbowed him back into the couch.

He knew that tone. "You don't want to go back there?"

She flinched a little before straightening, shoulders squared. "No, Arnold, I don't. Olga's just trying to look out for me, I get that, but even just being around her and my parents makes me feel like-" Helga just clenched her fists.

"So don't go."

Helga's face softened and she fell into Arnold's lap, "I have to. I can't spend another night here. Phil's already suspecting something as it is. And so are the kids at school."

Arnold shrugged before draping his hand around her shoulder and tried to rub some tension out. "I don't care."

"You don't care that everyone laughed at you behind your back today?"

"No. Rumors don't bother me. People are obsessed with drama. I know who I trust and who I care about, and they always know what's right." Helga sighed. He would be perfect and say something like that. "I'm sorry that it bothers you. But you're not alone."

Helga couldn't help it, she faked a laugh and said, "Cause we're _friends, _right?"

His hand slid up from her shoulder and to her neck, turning her face into his, whispering, "We're so much more than that, Helga." He pushed some hair behind her ear, smiling, before kissing her.

And that was how she ended up in his room. Again.

Helga groaned and sunk back under the covers. She didn't want to face today, especially since it was officially wintertime. At least Gerald would be swinging by to pick them up so she wouldn't have to walk in the snow.

Helga saw Arnold's head peek out of his closet, "Morning." Helga grunted in response. He chuckled and continued pulling clothes out for her. "I know the weather sucks, but it'll be okay. . . .I think you should call Olga."

Another grunt.

"You must've been tired 'cause you slept though my alarm."

"Can't I skip school today?"

He sighed, clearly growing frustrated, "Don't you want to get your biology final info?"

Helga groaned again. Arnold collapsed back on his bed, knowing he'd regret that later. They had 20 minutes to get out to the stoop, but his bed looked so inviting. "Come on, baby, please."

"Don't you try to sweet talk me, Shortman. I am not getting out of this bed."

Arnold stood up again, this time taking Helga with him. She stumbled a little, scowling at him as she was pushed into the closet. "You should hurry up and get ready. Grandma made breakfast."

Helga stepped out a minute later, dressed in a thick flannel shirt and a pair of Arnold's sweatpants. He gave her a hoodie too and together they went downstairs to the chaotic dining room of the Sunset Arms. After finishing breakfast and doing their final touch-ups before school, they stood out on the stoop, huddled close together to keep warm. "You know, one of these days you're going to need to get your backpack."

"Yeah, yeah I'll go home this afternoon. I need to start wearing my own clothes again, anyway."

Gerald's car rolled up and Phoebe was already in the front seat. He honked despite the fact that Arnold was already opening the back door. He turned around, jaw dropped open, "Holy hell what happened to your face?"

"Lila's boyfriend-"

"Ex," Helga muttered. (When Lila called in panic, she stressed that her _ex-boyfriend_ had hurt Arnold.)

"-punched me in the face 'cause I walked her home yesterday."

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked.

"Just a little sore. My head hurt last night when I tried to sleep."

"Do you think you have a concussion?"

"I'm not too sure. I hit the sidewalk pretty hard twice."

Gerald pulled away from the curb, occasionally glancing back at his best friend in the rear view mirror. Phoebe continued asking Arnold questions. Due to her vast medical knowledge and intense love of medical shows, she was able to determine that he did not have a concussion, but should take it easy during gym.

Gerald took in Helga's outfit again, realizing that she did not have anything on her but her cell phone. "So, are you officially living in the boarding house or something, Helga?"

She shot him a glare before leaning in towards Phoebe across the seats. "Olga came home yesterday."

"What happened?"

"She wants me to move to New York with her."

Gerald let out a low whistle while Phoebe's face dropped. "And what did you say?"

"I wanted to tell her to fuck off, but Arnold was on the verge of passing out again, so I told her I'd think about it."

"You can't really be considering moving, can you, Pataki? I mean, don't you hate your sister?" Gerald turned into the school parking lot, but no one moved to exit the car.

"I do. She leaves me alone for years without so much as an e-mail and drops in suddenly announcing her big decision. I mean, what the fuck does she want from me?"

"She wants you safe and taken care of," Arnold said, taking her hand in his.

Phoebe grinned from the front seat and Gerald just shook his head. "I take it there's a reason you want to stay here?"

"Well, I shouldn't just leave my boyfriend, should I?" And with that she leaned over and kissed Arnold, pulling back to laugh at Gerald's mocking gag sounds. "We watch you suck Phoebe's face off every day, Hair Boy. It's payback time."


	10. Go Back to Move On

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Ten: Go Back to Move On**

* * *

The sound of a plastic tray hitting metal made Helga grit her teeth. She tapped her pen against the lunch table, never lifting her eyes from her pink notebook. "If you want to keep your testicles, kid, I highly suggest you remove your tray and walk away."

"You know I could take you in a fight."

Helga's head shot up, her feet stepping on the bench before jumping into Brainy's arms, laughing. He lifted her into the air for a minute, smiling as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Half-day Thursdays in private school are wonderful things. Besides, I have the next ten days off from school for Thanksgiving."

"You've never visited before."

He gave her a glare, "You haven't spoken to me in a year. I never knew if you were my friend or not. The last time we really spoke face-to-face before yesterday ended up in disaster."

Helga pursed her lips, "You were going to leave me!"

"So your first reaction is to punch me in the face."

"Not like I haven't done it before," Helga replied, returning to her seat. Brainy sat down across from her and seconds later Sid was at his side. They shared a quick fist bump before Sid smiled at Helga. "You lost, Gifaldi?"

"It's only once in a blue moon I run into Brainy and I figured, 'Why not grace him with my wonderful company?'"

Helga laughed, "Your girlfriend has gotten to your head."

Brainy smirked, "Don't tell me."

A manicured hand appeared on Sid's shoulder, a designer red coat covering her slender and fake-tanned arm. "Why are you over-Ohmygod, Brian!"

Rhonda was one of the few P.S. 118 alumni who accepted his name change.

Brian rose to his feet and wrapped Rhonda in a hug, who pulled back to compliment his uniform. Male Anderson Academy for Exceptional Students students were required to dress in the highest standards. Black dress pants, penny loafers, white Oxford button downs and ties in the school colors: gold and navy blue. Brainy always tested the limits of ridiculousness with his ties and belts. He owned two metallic ties in gold and navy, which he wore on alternating Fridays, and he also had a blue tie with sequins sewn on it.

Rhonda had planned on attending A.A.E.S. until she discovered their uniforms for girls. Floor length skirts and white blouses. "It's so not chic," she's complained to Brainy. "It'll be a miracle if you ever get a date." He'd laughed at that one.

"Hello, everyone!" Phoebe waved cheerfully as she sat down next to Helga. Shortly after, Gerald and Arnold arrived, taking their seats besides their respective girlfriends.

"Whoa, Brian Andrews as I live and breathe," Nadine waved at him and took a seat beside Rhonda.

Helga bit her lip. She knew she'd regret picking one of the biggest tables in the cafeteria.

Lila appeared a few seconds later, taking the seat on the edge of the bench besides Brainy. She hugged his shoulder with one arm, asking him all about school and his life.

_The reunion's almost complete,_ Helga thought sarcastically. Suddenly Sid jumped to his feet, hollering towards the entrance of the caf on the other side of the building, "Stinky! Harold!" _Damn it._

Harold Berman was a linebacker on the football team, and a very big guy. He was still beefed up, only now it was muscle instead of fat. Stinky Peterson was still tall and lean, only now he kept his hair buzzed short. Stinky was also the kicker for the football team, giving him something to do in the afternoons.

Both boys slapped Brian on the back before sitting down beside Gerald, filling up the last spots on Helga's side of the table. There was only one spot left on the opposite side and Helga knew immediately who'd fill it.

Red hair and pale, lanky arms filled the gap on the edge of the table. A chorus of 'Eugene!'s met the boy as he sat down. He leaned across the table to wave at Brainy. He was currently sporting a broken left wrist after an incident with the water fountain.

It was like they all had microchips in their brain or something, just telling them when there was even the slightest chance for a full middle school reunion.

The old gang of Hillwood High would pass each other in the halls and smile, with the exception of Helga and Rhonda, and exchanged pleasantries if they were in the same class. The gang had been together from fourth grade (maybe even as far back as the Urban Tots days) until eighth grade and it was hard to ignore someone who you'd known since you were young.

Sheena, Lorenzo and Brian switched schools. Lorenzo joined Brainy at Anderson, while Sheena moved to Florida. No one had been more upset than Eugene, in the same way that Helga was upset with Brainy (minus the violence).

Rhonda leaned over and tapped Brian's shoulder, "Where's Lo today?"

"You know him. Violin lessons, Italian class, ski shopping. It's amazing that his parents are even giving him tomorrow off. He'll be over at my place if you want to drop by."

Rhonda nodded, smiling at Brainy's invite. Although she and Lorenzo lived fairly close to each other, it was hard to see him because he was kept so busy.

"So what brings you to our fine establishment of education, Brian?" Gerald asked.

"Am I not allowed to miss my old classmates?"

Everyone shrugged and acted disinterested, laughing at his mock offended face.

"Now that the Brainy Love has died down," Sid lifted his can of soda, gesturing towards Arnold, "can we discuss Arnold's face?"

"No, no, no, first things first. Fuzzy Slippers tells me you two are officially a couple now." Rhonda pointed to Arnold, then to Helga.

The table broke out into laughter.

"I reckon' that's how he got the black eye," Stinky joked. He still had his country twang, despite the many speech lessons the school forced him to take.

"No, Vince gave it to him," Lila said.

Nadine gasped. "What happened?"

The table turned to Arnold, who laughed nervously at the sudden attention. "I walked Lila home after school and he got jealous."

"Did you at least punch him back?" Harold asked.

Arnold nodded, "I'm not proud of what I did, but yes." Helga rolled her eyes.

Eugene leaned forwards again, his t-shirt almost dipping into the soup of the day, "Wait, back up, did you say Arnold and Helga are a couple?"

Once again all eyes set on Arnold, then looked at Helga, then back to Arnold.

"Yeah," they both replied.

Harold looked up from his tray, "So it's true?"

"Yeah," they said again.

Sid shrugged, "Alright."

The other end of the table let out a few snickers, but stopped when Helga glared at them.

"So that's it?" Helga asked.

"Yeah," Sid laughed and readjusted his signature green baseball cap, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. He no longer let it fall down his back, but instead kept it down over his forehead and short in the back.

Nadine couldn't help but laugh at Helga's reaction, "Why?"

"I mean, we'll still talk about you and Arnold behind your back," Rhonda smiled, "But, you know, until something happens between you two we're just gonna let it go."

"What makes you think something's gonna happen with us?"

Rhonda shrugged and gestured between her and Sid, "Something always happens."

"Trouble during your honeymoon?" Gerald joked.

Sid crossed his arms over his chest, "Can we _not _discuss our relationship problems with the group?"

Helga smirked behind her sandwich. Rhonda pouted but relented, picking up her sushi with chopsticks.

"So, another reason I came here," Brainy's voice made everyone shut up, "is cause I'm home alone for the next ten days. I expect to see you all at my apartment at least once."

The bell rang and everyone dispersed, cheering and clapping Brian on the back as they walked towards class. Gerald, Arnold, Phoebe and Helga stayed behind. "Who has the best class next?"

"I've got bio," Helga made a gagging motion. Everyone laughed, nodding in agreement. Even though Phoebe loved the class, their teacher did manage to speak in a monotone voice.

"_Español_," Gerald replied.

"I have calculus," Phoebe added.

Brainy's face twisted into one of disgust. "I gotta hand it to you, Phoebe, math is a hard thing."

"I need to know it in order to advance in engineering."

"Oh, my God," Helga laughed.

Arnold picked up his backback, his tray, and Helga's, "I have a study hall. You and I can go hang out in the courtyard." Brainy grinned at the idea, winking at Helga before following him.

Helga rose to her feet, taking her notebook and pen with her. "I'll see you guys later."

Phoebe suddenly nudged Gerald in the side. "I'll give you a ride home later," he called out as Helga exited the cafeteria.

* * *

Gerald pulled up outside Helga's place shortly after school let out. When Phoebe and Arnold both got out of the car with her, Gerald groaned and followed behind.

Big Bob was at work and Miriam was baking in the kitchen with Olga. Helga could smell the alcohol on her mother's breath when she was forced to hug her - Olga's demand.

Helga dismissed her friends to the living room, glaring at Olga as she rolled dough for cookies. "I'm gonna be staying at Phoebe's for Thanksgiving Break."

Olga's eyes went wide, head shaking back and forth very fast. "No, Helga, I'm making Thanksgiving dinner here."

"Too bad."

"It's okay, Olga," Miriam replied, finishing off whatever was in her mug. Helga knew it wasn't coffee. "It'll be the three of us, like it used to be."

Helga started laughing - the only thing her mind could think to do to blow off the comment. "Thanks, _Mom_. I'll see you guys sometime next week." _Maybe._ Helga walked through the living room and pointed upstairs, "I'm gonna go pack."

"You know you can stay as long as you want to, Helga. We just re-did our guest room," Phoebe smiled.

"Thanks, Phoebe. You're the best."

Helga picked up her backpack, throwing in her laptop, notebooks and cell phone charger. Her big pink suitcase, that was used once on a three-month trip to Alaska to see Olga when she was ten, was stuffed full of winter clothes and a few random t-shirts and nicer outfits. She grabbed her toiletries and stuffed them in as well.

Phoebe took her backpack and guitar while Gerald and Arnold grabbed the suitcase. Helga waited until she heard the front door close before tearing into the back of her closet.

The beautiful bubblegum shrine she'd dedicated so much time to was long gone, replaced with a bookshelf full of her volumes of poetry and a smaller shrine dedicated to her bow and locket.

Helga looked down at her clothes, then back at the locket. It felt surreal to know that she was in his clothes. The most recent picture she had was from eighth grade. She never realized how much he'd grown since she saw him almost every day. His football shaped head didn't seem so ridiculously big anymore.

She picked up a duffle bag and tied her bow around the locket before shoving every notebook into her bag. She knew Olga would go snooping around and this was the last thing she could ever see. With one last sigh, Helga turned off her lights, picked up her pillow, and left.

Once she got in Gerald's car, the conversation stopped. "Don't stop talking about me just cause I'm here," she mumbled.

"We're just worried," Phoebe replied. Gerald shrugged while Arnold nodded his head in agreement.

"Whatever. Let's just go, Hair Boy."

The ride was spent in silence, despite Phoebe's attempt at conversation. She talked about Brainy, Thanksgiving Break, the weather. Gerald and Arnold would reply, but Helga remained silent.

Everyone helped her unload her baggage. Gerald said goodbye to his girlfriend and waited by the car for his best friend.

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked as she stood on Phoebe's stoop.

Helga held the door closed, only letting the upper half of her body peek out. "Yeah. I mean, I shouldn't be that sad 'cause they don't even care. I never belonged there anyway, it was never my home."

"I'm sorry-"

Helga scowled, "Don't start with that, Arnold."

"You know you're always welcome at the Sunset Arms." Arnold leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you after dinner."

Gerald honked the horn, rolling his eyes.

Helga kissed Arnold quickly on the lips before shutting the door.


	11. Winter Winds

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Eleven: Winter Winds**

* * *

Phoebe had offered to tutor Helga in biology, but her parents wanted to take their genius daughter out to Chez Paris to celebrate an A+ on her calculus test. They'd asked Helga to come, but she politely declined, claiming she wanted to unpack and study. The Hyderdahl's appreciated Helga's commitment to school work matched their daughter's. (Yeah, right.)

So Helga found herself walking to the Sunset Arms after a microwaved pizza dinner, biology book and backpack finally in tow. She decided to skip the awkward hello's with Phil and Gertie, and the attack of strange animals that always snuck in, and scaled the roof instead. It was still freezing, the snow caking on the fire escape and railing chilled with ice. The snow had melted a little, becoming mostly cold slush, instead of nicely packed and perfectly white like this morning.

Helga tugged her jacket tighter to her chest, gloved hands becoming soaked as she reached the roof. She wiped the melted ice off on her jeans and pulled her hat down lower towards her eyebrows. She hated the cold.

She overheard someone playing the piano, and immediately recognized Arnold's voice, singing an unfamiliar song: ". . ._Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin-"_

She stood by the fire escape, impressed that he even knew how to play well. She cleared her throat and his fingers ran down the keys before stopping. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, but it's great to see you."

Arnold stood up from the bench and hugged her, pulling her hat playfully over her eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him and pushed her wet gloves onto his cheeks. He hissed and pulled back, tripping over the legs of the piano. Helga snickered.

Arnold grinned and stood back up, capturing Helga as she was busy pulling her cap back up. She laughed again as she was lifted into the air, watching her breath escape in white puffs towards the gray sky. She hoped it would warm up a little bit tomorrow, maybe a quick ray of sun to really melt the snow away.

Together they collapsed onto the piano bench, laughing to keep the color in their cheeks.

"I didn't know you played." She tapped the last ivory keys idly.

"Not as much as I should have. I'm a little rusty. But my grandma had a rekindled interest in it recently, so I figured I could pick it up again for her."

Helga smiled, fingers dancing over the keys randomly. She slid a little closer to him, "So what were you playing?"

"Just a song I heard a while ago from some British guy. It's depressing, but those are always the nicest to play."

Helga watched his hands retake their earlier position, following the melody in his head. "We should play together sometime."

"It's too cold for that. If you can get a piano downstairs by a fire I'll be all for it."

He laughed, suddenly switching songs to a classic. She knew it after the first three notes. "Please tell me you know this one," he teased, humming along.

"What if I don't?" She quirked her eyebrow and tried to hide her smile.

"Then I'll play it forever until you do."

Helga giggled and elbowed his ribs.

He was starting to understand that Helga still flinched a little at the "boyfriendly" comments. He couldn't blame her, it had only been a day, and he was trying to tone it down. But it was hard. He liked seeing her smile.

He gently nudged her back, "Come on, you know the words."

She cleared her throat and picked up after he began, "_Without Dr. Watson, Sherlock wouldn't have a clue, without you with me baby, I'm nuttin', __No, nuttin'_,_ I'm nuttin' without you!"_

He flexed his fingers against the cold, shoving them into his jacket pockets, bouncing his legs under the keys to regain some warmth. Sitting still in the cold was the worst. "I haven't played that since fourth grade."

"You said so yourself, it's a classic. Spumoni is timeless," Helga smiled.

"Do you want to go inside? I can go make us some hot chocolate."

"Yes! I'm freezing!" Helga jumped to her feet and scrambled over the slush towards Arnold's window.

"Helga, be care-"

Her body slipped and she landed with her back against the window with a loud thud. Arnold gasped, running over to her as quickly and carefully as possible. She sat up, rubbing the back of her neck.

As Arnold neared her, she pushed back against the window and it swung open, causing her to drop onto his bed. She screamed, eyes shut tight. Pure fear shot through her. She was free falling at least twelve feet.

"Are you okay?"

Helga slowly opened her eyes, letting her body sink into the mattress. "Yeah. Wow, that scared me."

"I was trying to warn you," Arnold muttered as he scaled down into his warm bedroom. Helga laughed and sat up to pull on his belt, causing him to tumble back onto his bed. "I deserved that."

Helga smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hot coca?"

"I'm on it." He shrugged out of his thick coat and watched her do the same from the doorway. He saw her pull her hat off and run her fingers through her hair to remove static cling. She sat cross legged, leaning against his bookshelf, playing with the ends of her hair.

"I can sense you watching me," she said, eyes still on her hands in her hair.

Arnold nodded and closed the door, heading downstairs to his kitchen.

While Helga waited for Arnold, she heard her phone ringing. "Hello?"

_"I just wanted to remind you that we have an 11 o'clock curfew."_

Helga smirked. She's never had a set curfew before. "Thanks for the reminder, Pheebs. I'll be home by 10. I'd hate to get in trouble."

Arnold's door was kicked opened and he held two steaming mugs in each hand. Helga smiled, attention suddenly drawn from her conversation with Phoebe.

_"I am going off to bed soon, I just wanted to remind you."_

"Yeah, no worries, Phoebe. I'll be quiet when I come in so I don't disturb you."

_"I guess I'll see you in the morning."_

The best friends said their goodbyes and hung up their phones. Arnold sat down beside Helga, handing her a mug. He had gotten some whipped cream and marshmallows.

Helga kept her focus on the drink. She knew that Arnold would ask her what was wrong and she didn't feel like talking about it. How could her parents not even _care _that she wasn't going to be there for Thanksgiving? At least when she was younger and wandered around they noticed, even if it had been Olga's worrying in the first place.

It just made her so angry and upset that they didn't care.

She thought she'd be over it by now, it had been on and off for her entire life, but it still hurt. They were her _parents, _the two people who gave her _life_, and it was like she didn't exist.

Arnold bent down to meet her eyes, "So how is it at Phoebe's?"

Helga shrugged, swirling her spoon against her mug. "I've been there for like three hours. It's nice, like her parents actually take the time to talk to her and take her out to dinner to celebrate good grades and they're nice to me."

He could sense there was something she wasn't saying, "But?"

"It's not home." She put the mug down and pressed her palms to her eye sockets, "I mean, I can't really call _that place _home, either. I just. . .wish I could feel like I belonged somewhere. It's stupid, I know, but. . ." she shrugged.

Arnold knew what that felt like. He felt a little incomplete, like he was missing some big comforting connection since he didn't have parents. Maybe Helga felt the same way, except really she had no one to go to, no where to feel safe.

Olga was trying to offer that to her. "Maybe you belong with your sister. I mean, you saw her today, she was making cookies!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Olga is the last person I want to live with. I'd rather go live with Lila or Rhonda before her."

"But she's your sister." Helga just shook her head. She'd said it too many times. Everyone knew why she hated her. She was worshipped, praised, adored by the two people who'd neglected her for thirteen years. "She's trying to change for you."

"If she wants to change she should move into the house. It'll keep Bob and Miriam in line and I'll get dinner every night."

"I just. . ."

Helga's eyes were narrowed and he could tell she was holding a lot of anger back. "Okay, what, Arnold? Do you _want_ me to leave?"

His eyes were wide in shock. Did she really think that? "No, Helga! You know I want nothing more than to be with you."

"Then why do you keep pushing me to Olga? New York is so far away and you keep telling me to go."

Her stoic and angry face finally cracked, tears began running down her cheeks.

This was so not what he wanted.

He knew what she was thinking - the only person who'd ever been kind to her growing up, the boy who noticed and cared about her, _the guy she was in love with, _didn't even want her around.

But that was not it at all.

"You need to be safe and fed and watched over." _And loved and appreciated and happy_, he thought.

She crossed her arms indignantly. "I can do that on my own. I don't need to be watched, I'm almost seventeen."

"Are you really gonna get a job to support yourself, to buy food, clothes?"

Another tear escaped her left eye as she pounded her fist against the mattress. "Stop being so damn rational about this! Stop trying to convince me to go, Arnold! I don't want to!"

He pulled her forcefully into him, wrapping her arms around her lower back. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, hoping to maybe warm her up and comfort her at the same time. "I'm sorry."

Helga pulled back completely and stood up, "I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Helga, wait-" he tried to stand up to catch her, but she was too fast. She was out the window in seconds, leaving her backpack and coat behind.

Arnold fell back into his bed and screamed in frustration.

He sat up again, accidentally knocking over his hot chocolate. The liquid spilled onto his carpet and he knew he had to clean it up - it would leave a stain and then he'd always be reminded of this damn fight - but at that moment all he could think about was the fact that Helga didn't have a coat.

He picked up her things and ran down the stairs, shouting, "I'll be back in a minute, Grandpa!"

Helga was frozen. She'd lost the feeling in her cheeks just seconds after breaking into her sprint across the roof. She knew it was dangerous and she could slip at any second, but she had to leave.

Arnold wanted her to go, why not make it easier and just run?

Her ears and fingers had lost feeling after she scaled down the metal ladder and fire escape. At least she was in snow boots. Maybe they were hand me downs from Olga, but they fit and were keeping her feet warm. It was the only part of her body surviving the night chill.

She wanted to keep crying, but knew her tears would freeze to her cheeks and she'd lose even more body heat. Same goes from screaming. Keeping her mouth shut kept a little bit of heat in her chest. Enough to keep it rising very slowly.

The bright side was she had a hat. Not all body heat was lost.

She pulled her hands out of her jean's pockets and rubbed them together. It was futile, her hands were turning a light shade of indigo and becoming raw, her veins bulging on the back of her hands with the sudden slow flow of blood. Maybe she could just die out here, on the streets of Hillwood and life would be easier for everyone else.

"Helga!"

She had to keep moving or she'd freeze on the spot.

Arnold had caught up to her and dropped her coat over her shoulders. She didn't know if she should be grateful or embarrassed that she'd only made it three blocks. She silently shrugged her shoulders through the sleeves and zipped it up, pulling her damp gloves out of her pocket. It was warmer than the wind outside.

Arnold continued walking beside her, her backpack slung over his shoulders. She was so stupid for even pretending to go over there to study.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

She turned her head, eyes setting on the cold snow bank pushed on the side of the street. Arnold sighed. "I'm cold and I just want to get back to Phoebe's house." Helga's teeth started chattering as she spoke.

Arnold slid his arm around her and pulled her close, despite the shove she gave him. "You're freezing. Let me help."

"I really don't want your help," she seethed, managing to push him back. She picked her walk up, despite the cold wind biting her face and her body feeling lethargic. She turned around under the nearest street light, glaring at him when he stopped moving.

Arnold could finally see the lack of color in her cheeks, a bit of blue spreading around her lips. She had to get inside. He watched her exhale deeply from her mouth, a cloud of breath wafting up above her head before dissolving in the cold.

"Your lips are blue," Arnold walked towards her, closing the three foot gap.

Helga rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest, a disbelieving and humored smirk on her face. "Are you kidding me, Football Head? Don't even try-"

He was suddenly in her face, kissing her hard. The hardest he'd ever kissed her before. This had to help with his apology. He couldn't even stand it, he swore he was going to pass out. Maybe it was the combination of his shallow breaths and the cold air. It felt like it was seeping into his lungs, freezing him from the inside out. He could feel the heat in her cheeks thawing the cold away. One of his gloved hands hooked around her waist, the other sneaking under her high coat collar and touching her neck.

They were both breathless when they separated. Despite the winter, Helga felt enveloped with warmth. "I don't want to push you away, Helga. Please understand that. This is scary for me too, you and me, _us_. Everything was so much easier when we just hooked up because you didn't expect anything from me except kisses. But now-"

Helga closed her eyes due to a sudden wind, making them water. "It's been a day and I feel in over my head."

He nodded, "This fighting thing. I'm not a fan of it."

"I can't help it."

"I know, believe me, I've known for years. I just want you to know you can trust me and tell me anything. Especially to point out when I'm being a stubborn idiot."

Helga smirked, "That I can do."

* * *

*The first lyrics are from "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane, copyright under Universal-Island Records Ltd. The other lyrics are from the Hey Arnold! character Dino Spumoni (found in the episode 'Partners), copyright under Craig Bartlett.


	12. More Benefits

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Twelve: More Benefits**

* * *

The next few days continued without incident between the new couple. The snow continued to fall and everyone stayed close to home, snuggling and watching bad made-for-tv-movies and drinking hot chocolate, only leaving to go to school. HHS let out the Wednesday before Thanksgiving.

Phoebe and her family were going to Kentucky to visit her mother's parents for Thanksgiving, leaving Helga home with a strict set of rules. No boys. No partying. Emergency numbers were on the fridge. There was to be no destruction of property or entering their bedroom or Phoebe's fencing room in the basement.

Solid rules that Helga didn't mind following.

She was in no position to disobey, really, unless she wanted to be kicked out. And she didn't want to be. She was actually really enjoying living with Phoebe. It was like a constant sleepover, always gossiping and doing homework while watching some crappy show on MTV and snacking. Gerald would usually call around 8:30, talking to Phoebe before she went to bed. Then Helga would spend time in the dining room talking to her parents, Kyo and Reba. They'd ask her about her life and school work and they'd share stories about Hillwood and their times in school.

She felt really welcomed in her best friend's home. It was a refreshing change of pace, she had to admit. No loud television, no blenders whirring to make alcohol-infused smoothies, nothing out of the ordinary. They were a functioning family.

"We wouldn't do this to anyone else," Kyo said as he pulled his suitcase down the stairs on the night before Thanksgiving, "but you've known Phoebe since you were toddlers. We trust you completely."

"I did some shopping. Phoebe told me your favorite foods. We'll be back Sunday night," Reba kissed Helga's forehead before they loaded the car. Helga couldn't help but laugh a little at Reba. She was a sweetheart.

"You have fun, Phoebe." The two best friends hugged.

A look of concern crossed the Japanese-American's face. "Are you sure you're not going home?"

"I'll swing by Brainy's for the night. We'll order pizza or something."

"Okay. I'm sorry you can't come with us." She shrugged and pushed her hair back behind her ear. Today Phoebe had it hanging naturally, curling slightly. Reba, although having short curly red hair, adored Phoebe's hair down. Helga liked seeing Phoebe confident with herself. It was hard to feel that way in high school.

"It's your family, Pheebs. I've been intruding enough as it is. Go enjoy yourself in Kentucky." Helga hugged her friend's shoulders one last time.

"It's not like that at all."

"I know, but you know what I mean." Helga waved goodbye as the Heyerdahl's Prius drove towards the airport.

Helga went back inside and lounged on the couch, checking her phone for updates from Brainy. If this weekend went as planned, she'd be passed out by 3 a.m. every night and waking up at 11 to drink the hangover away. She loved that Brainy's parents were rich and oblivious. Almost like Rhonda's, except she would have been forced to go on vacation. But this year she was staying home.

BRAINY: CONFIRMED YES 4 TONIGHT GERALD, ARNOLD, SID, RHONDA, HAROLD, STINKY & FOOTBALL TEAM, NADINE, LORENZO, EUGENE, LILA & SOME KIDS FROM AAES. I GOT JACK VODKA RUM AND TONS OF SHOT GLASSES. U READY?

Helga grinned as she walked up stairs to her room to pack, texting her reply: PHOEBE JUST LEFT. I'LL BE OVER SOON TO HELP SET UP.

Brainy's apartment was much larger than he let her believe. She'd only seen two rooms, the living room and his bedroom, but apparently that wasn't the best part. The apartment had to be a suite, or at least one step lower than penthouse. Maybe it actually was a penthouse? Helga wasn't sure.

The front door opened up into a small kitchen, living room and two hallways branching off in the middle. To the right was Brainy's bedroom and bathroom. This was Brainy's area.

To the left, through heavy glass doors with gold curtains, was a much larger living room. It could probably hold thirty comfortably, maybe even fifty if they squeezed. The room opened up onto an equally large patio, where a hot tub rested, the cover now buried under snow.

The living room held a large flat screen tv, at least 70 inches, and a spiral staircase to an upper level. A small balcony was visible over the living room, but hard to notice since it stood above a large and professional looking kitchen.

The second story held the master suite, Brainy's parents room. It was very extravagant. The double doors opened up to expose a king sized canopy bed covered in gold silk sheets and fluffy pillows. The carpet was incredibly lush and washed every three weeks. There were two walk in closets lining the hallway to the bathroom, which held a large shower with six shower heads and a jacuzzi tub.

The entire apartment was beautiful, really. Even Brainy's slightly messy room was nice.

As Helga shoved a few of her more revealing outfits - hey, she had to compete with Anderson Academy for Exceptional Students girls, and outside the uniforms they were real sluts - into her duffle, she thought about how much drinking she was going to do.

Helga usually limited herself to two cups of beer, one shot, nothing extreme. She saw how her family functioned, that was not something she wanted. She wanted to be a social drinker, but still able to party without drinking.

A voice in the back of her head was telling her it was okay to let go just once. To drink until she passed out. She was so stressed and upset about Olga and her family and her barely together GPA that three days of partying would be good. One hurrah before serious final stress sets in.

Maybe she'd only stay one night. Who knows, Brainy's might not even be that fun. Why would she want to spend her time with snobby sluts from A.A.E.S.?

Well, at least she'd see Brainy. He could always make her laugh. And Arnold. There were always plenty of fun things to do with Arnold around.

Half an hour later, Helga was finally on a bus downtown. She stopped the bus a few blocks away and walked on the sidewalk, nodding at the doormen at other apartments.

Maybe Olga could find one. . . No, no, stressing thoughts. She didn't need more troubles to drink away.

The woman behind the counter of Brainy's hospitality desk laughed and waved as Helga walked in. Helga rolled her eyes at her, marching up to the elevator and pressing 20. She texted him once she arrived at his floor. His door was open when she showed up.

"I got tons of food," she heard as she slammed the door. "Yes, and alcohol."

Brainy was on the phone, rolling his eyes as a girl's voice came over the speaker, "Okay. I can't wait! I'm so excited."

"Great, Brandy. I'll see you at 10."

Helga smirked, tossing her bag beside the door, "Brandy and Brainy? Oh, my God."

"She's a freshman, her older brother is a friend of mine. I told her she could bring some friends."

Hegla shuddered. "Ew. Freshmen."

"You won't have to talk to them. I know you'll be too busy playing pong to care."

"Or making out with Arnold."

Brian glared at her, "Not in my room."

"Fine, we'll do it on your parents bed."

Brainy gagged and shook his head. "Why not on the patio?"

"It's freezing outside, genius."

"Oh, that reminds me," Brainy ran towards the patio and scraped off the snow. "Hot tub will be open tonight."

"Sounds good. So what else do you need help with?"

Brainy walked back inside, shaking out the cold. "Nothing. I was just bored. I already set up the bar and snacks." He sat down on the couch and Helga joined him.

"Well that was nice of you to get me out of Phoebe's house for no reason."

"We're both alone in this messed up crazy world and I just thought-" Helga sighed and kicked his side, pushing him off the edge. She laughed as he landed on the carpet. He glared up at her. "Not cool."

"Yeah, it was hilarious."

The two friends settled down to watch movies and talk until party time. Helga never realized just how much had happened since last summer, when she and Brainy stopped talking. That's when Lila and Arnold started dating, so Helga had become wrapped up in a jealous rage for months. But that was over now.

Brainy had been busy actually becoming cool at Anderson. At first, kids only liked him because of his money. Any time a new kid showed up at Anderson it was like the world stopped. Someone had to have just become mind-blowing rich to just suddenly join Anderson. Everyone in the high school, and even some eighth graders, knew everything about Brian. It took him a few weeks to weed out the kids who talked behind his back. Anderson was a small school.

But Brainy was happy, even if he missed his old neighborhood and classmates.

Around 9 p.m. a few people began showing up, so Helga decided to go get dressed. She pulled on her homecoming dress (why stop wearing something that works?) and began straightening her hair. Brainy came in and knocked on his bathroom door at 9:30, "I want to lock up my room before people arrive. Better get what you need."

Helga pulled her high heels out and grabbed her cell phone. "Can I get your key in case I want to pass out and not get raped?"

Brainy handed her the key chain, "I plan on staying up all night, so you can take my bed. And, I'm _serious_, do not sleep with Arnold in my bed."

"But the floor is fine?"

Brainy rolled his eyes, "You're impossible."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, smearing some of her red lipstick. "That's why you love me." He sighed and playfully tugged on her flat ironed hair.

By 10:30, the old gang had showed up. Helga stood at the dor and half-heartedly welcoming the students she didn't know. They'd immediately run into the living room, grabbing shot glasses off the counter.

Rhonda made her do one when she walked in. She forced them to interlock arms and shoot back the vodka. Helga cringed as it burned against her stomach. Rhonda smiled, "See you later, Pinky."

Helga growled as Rhonda sauntered into the apartment. She was about to close the door, but a black basketball sneaker jammed in.

"Ow, that hurt, Helga." Gerald shoved into the party, picking up her used shot glass and finishing off the small amount collected at the bottom.

Arnold appeared, smiling. "Brainy's got you manning the door?"

Helga nodded. "He's such a little shit." Arnold laughed, leaning in to kiss her. He could taste the alcohol on her.

"Sorry. Princess wanted a shot with me."

Arnold pulled her hand and guided her into the living room and through the glass doors. Together they pushed their way into the party, realizing the patio door was half-open, a beer pong table was half inside and half outside. The cold was coming in strong, but most students were getting drunk to fight it. The hot tub's steam was visible due to the patio light shining. The music was blaring and a few kids Helga didn't know were dancing.

Arnold leaned against her, "You want a drink?" Helga nodded and pulled him towards the bar.

The next few hours passed by quickly as she and Arnold danced, drank and laughed. Brainy would come around every once and a while, each time more hammered than before. She lost count for him after eight shots. "What, I have to entertain my guests!" he slurred in defense.

It was after midnight when he invited the freshman girls into the hot tub, despite the protests from Brandy's brother. More rap music pounded through the speakers, everyone dancing and singing and doing more shots.

Sid was sitting on Brainy's living room couch, watching Rhonda down her sixth shot. She giggled like a little school girl and fell into his lap. Lila was talking to a few Anderson guys with Nadine. Harold and the Hillwood High quarterback were destroying AAES kids in beer pong.

It was a pretty good party. Helga figured the Anderson snobs wouldn't want to mingle with public school kids, but when you're drunk, everyone's the same social standing.

". . ._Hey kids, here we go, heavy metal, disco, put your hands up, this is love in America, Malibu to Broadway, dance away the heartache, blow the world a kiss, this is love in America! Now your dreams are gonna come true, tonight it's just me and you. . ._"

Helga laughed as Arnold leaned down to kiss her on the dance floor.

It felt different. Maybe because she could actually taste alcohol on his lips - he'd done one shot to appease Brainy and Gerald - or because it was in public, with drunken eyes on them. Maybe it was because they were dancing and just never seemed to stop.

When Arnold felt Helga's tongue squeeze in between his lips, he knew this would escalate quickly. He pulled back and leaned into her again, lips against her ear, "Privacy?" was all he could manage to get out.

Helga pulled Brainy's keys out of her bra and winked, pulling Arnold's hand towards Brian's room. Fortunately, he was too busy being occupied by half-naked freshman to notice.

Helga stumbled over Brainy's messy carpet, falling against his wall. Arnold caught her, pulling her upright and to his lips. They kissed for a moment, until a worry ran through his mind.

"Are you drunk?"

Helga shook her head. Two shots and a beer was not enough to affect her. "No. A little buzzed, maybe, but not drunk." Her hand slid under Arnold's shirt, twisting the buttons undone. Her teeth sunk into his chest before returning to his lips. They kissed feverishly, like they hadn't seen each other in years.

One of his hands draped around her shoulder, pulling her close. She moved the other to her chest and captured his neck in her hands, pulling him lower.

Arnold moved down her neck, pressing his cool lips against her breasts. He knew she was getting bored with the same old thing. He gently sucked her, kneading one breast and licking the other. He could feel her skin growing warm, flushing due to his touches.

Helga's hips bucked forwards once. Twice. She knew she wanted _something, _but the specific what was lost on her. Inexperience was her middle name in this department. It had happened before, but she paid no attention to it. Now she couldn't stop thinking about that _something._

Arnold knew what she wanted. He may have not had a lot of hands on experience, but he could tell she was getting restless. She wanted friction to get to her release.

Another boundary yet to be crossed.

He subtly shifted his thigh in between her legs, suddenly grateful they were up against the wall. Slowly he lowered his hands to her hips, pulling her down closer to his leg. Her hips moved again and he removed his lips from her chest.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, despite the pounding music coming in from across the hall.

Helga's ears were ringing. She wasn't sure what was happening, but Arnold would never hurt her. She trusted him. Hell, she loved him. "Yes."

He leaned forwards and kissed her neck, still speaking quietly, "Try moving with me." He pulled her hips back and forth. It took her a minute to realize he was making her grind against his leg.

Slowly the alcohol-induced confusion in her brain was fading, becoming replaced with a sense of pleasure. She moaned, body suddenly moving on it's own.

She had never really _explored _herself in this way, and she suddenly regretted that. God, this felt amazing.

Her head dug into the wall, body arching forwards against him. Her dress had slid up around her hips, her underwear now on full display. Not that Arnold could notice. He was too busy tending to Helga's breasts. Her hips continued the slow rolling rhythm against him. He wanted more contact, he wanted to touch her, but didn't want to scare her, pressure her.

"Oh, _God," _Helga bit her lip, suddenly pulling one of Arnold's hands down to her thigh. He massaged the area, slowly going in circles on her soft skin. He could feel the muscles in her legs trembling.

"Are you okay?"

"Can we lie down?"

He nodded, continuing to lift her, to allow her legs to wrap around his hips. He carried her to Brainy's bed, laying her down gently below him. Helga whined slightly at the loss of contact and pulled Arnold down towards her. They resumed their fierce kissing, tongues suddenly battling for dominance in the other's mouth.

Arnold's hand returned to her thigh, running up around her hips, then back down as low as he could go without touching her _there. _Helga whined again.

"Just touch me, damn it," she gasped when she pulled away. She pulled her dress up from her stomach, carelessly tossing it and her bra towards the floor.

The only thing she had on was her underwear. Arnold was having a hard time controlling himself.

Wow, she was beautiful.

Her skin was flushed and her neck was turning a little red from his kissing. Her cheeks were burning, from the alcohol maybe, maybe from the lack of oxygen, who knew. There was a little bit of sweat building on her chest and his eyes traced the curves of her. She had faint tan lines from a terrible sunburn at the end of the summer, leaving a faint bikini line around her chest. Her abdomen was very tight, stomach almost non-existant. She was very strong, but he had no idea if she worked out or not.

He kissed her gently, trailing down her body, nipping her collar bone, the valley between her breasts, her bellybutton and the area below her hips, just above her underwear line.

Helga gasped, tensing as two of his fingers rubbed against her underwear. Helga's hips arched upwards towards him, back lifting off the bed. She was suddenly aware how hot it was, her body, his fingers - oh my god, was she going to pass out? Arnold suddenly touched something on her that made her moan, body shuddering as his finger's speed increased.

Arnold grinned. He was no expert, but what guy didn't get curious? He'd seen porn a few times. Although it wasn't the best way to learn about a woman's body, who was he going to ask? His_ grandpa_? Yeah, no, he'd rather check the internet.

"Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?" He kissed each knee cap, eyes searching hers for permission.

Helga shook her head, pulling him in for a kiss. "Don't stop."

His left hand slowly slid Helga's underwear off, down her thighs and over her knees. "Okay. Just relax." Helga practically melted right there, his voice was deep and husky, eyes half-lidded and staring into hers.

He looked down and smirked.

She had a little pink bow tattoo on the inside of her hip, just where her leg curved, connecting pelvis to thigh. His thumb ran over the inked skin, "When did you get this?"

"End of summer," she replied, voice shaking as his lips pressed against it. He continued to exhale onto the area as he spoke, giving her chills, "I always wondered why you stopped wearing it."

"I did for a while in middle school under a hat, but after some jerk guy stole my beanie I had to stop wearing it in my hair. I'd just start to carry it around with me, but then Sid came up with a great idea to get this."

"I like it."

No one had seen the final product except Phoebe and Sid, cause they were both in the shop when she got it.

She pulled back, resting her head back on a pillow and shutting her eyes. She took a deep breath and told her muscles to relax. It was hard to 'cause it was finally setting in that she was _naked _in front of Arnold, legs propped up and spread. She felt ridiculous and a little cold. She knew if she was tense this would - holy _crap what is he doing? _Her hips pushed up to meet his fingers, trying to get more pressure. More pleasure.

Arnold was glad the music was so loud. Helga couldn't keep quiet even if she tried. Not that he wanted her to. No, he loved her moans.

He moved up over her, lips going to her neck as his fingers continued rubbing. She could feel something cold and wet rub against her inner thighs - oh my _goooodddd._

Arnold slowly pushed his finger inside of her, but apparently that wasn't enough. She moved her hips against him again.

_Harder, faster._

His thumb pressed against her nerves again - _I took a health class, Jesus, I should know my own body better than this_ - and suddenly gasped.

Every other thought was distracting her from what was happening. She was overwhelmed with pleasure, it was a little scary. She'd never felt anything like this before.

She heard Arnold breathing, realizing he'd shifted down again, head near his hand. His hot breath met her thighs, bringing her even closer to something. Release. His left hand had shifted, splayed out against her stomach, fingers going in circles, rubbing some of her sweat against her.

Her fists are clenched around the sheets, knuckles turning white as she tried to hold back. Her body was tensing, twisting up like a coil, becoming so wound under pressure. . .there was no way she could hold back any longer. "Oh, God. . ._Arnold,_" her voice suddenly died off into gasping breaths. She twitched, tightening against his fingers, every muscle suddenly releasing the tension in what she could only think of as an explosion. She collapsed against the bed with one final groan.

Arnold very slowly pulled away, focusing on steadying his breathing. He was lacking serious blood flow to his brain.

He almost lost it when she cried out his name. Seriously, he was like nanoseconds away from ruining his pants.

He was dying, he really was. Jeans. He wore fucking _jeans._ God, they were worst pants ever invented. Not like he expected this to happen, but goddamn, he learned his lesson. No jeans ever again.

Helga couldn't move. Her muscles felt like liquid in her body. Her mind was chanting _Arnold, Arnold, Arnold _as her heart beat rang in her ears. She felt really good, relaxed and satisfied.

With a new surge of strength, she sat up, realizing that she was alone.

A tremor of panic ripped through her. What the fuck? Was this all some crazy dream? Oh, god, was that even Arnold?

The door suddenly opened and she squealed, trying to pull some of the covers over her exposed frame. Arnold reappeared, looking a little flushed and embarrassed.

Helga's mind was whirring, trying to connect why he left. . .and when she did, she burst out into laughter. "I'm sorry-" she gasped between laughs, "it's really not that funny. It's your business." She covered her mouth, struggling to stop giggling.

It wasn't her fault, she'd never been in this situation before! _He had to go to the bathroom to take care of his 'problem.'_

She figured it made sense he'd leave. She'd never even seen a guy's dick before, he knew that, and wouldn't risk rushing anything, or pressuring her to touch him.

She felt like she was twelve again, learning about sex for the first time in a mandatory gym class. Most kid's laughed to keep from becoming uncomfortable, even though the laughter made it more so.

Helga stopped giggling and rose to her feet, picking up her underwear and bra, slipping them on under the sheets. She didn't know why she was so shy now.

Arnold found his shirt buried somewhere in Brainy's clothes and pulled it on, half-heartedly buttoning it. He found her dress and handed it to her, collapsing back on the bed beside her.

"Sorry," she whispered as she finished getting dressed.

He shrugged. It was pretty funny, in a sad, desperate and pathetic kind of way. "As long as you don't tell Brainy."

Her face broke out into a smile, another fit of giggles overtaking her. "I'm sorry. I think it's the alcohol and the, uh, the-"

"_Orgasm_," Arnold finished in a whisper.

Helga blushed, turning her eyes to the floor, trying to ignore the chill that gave her goose bumps. Wow. "I need to find my shoes."

"I don't think you were wearing them in here."

Helga stood up, "I think we should go find our host. And my shoes. And get some more drinks!"

"First, you should fix your hair."

Helga ran her fingers through it in defiance, shaking it all around, laughing. Arnold shook his head, laughing along. He took her hand and together they walked back to the party.

* * *

*****The lyrics are from the song "Love in America" by JTX, copyrighted under Next Plateau Entertainment.


	13. Happy Thanksgiving

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Thirteen: Happy Thanksgiving**

* * *

Brainy was pretty pissed.

Not about what happened in his bed. What, was Helga an idiot? No, she'd never tell him that. She'd just wash his sheets for him and move on.

He was pissed because, as he dozed off around seven a.m., someone managed to knock at least ten of his shot glasses to the floor. He was half-conscious and managed to clean up most of the glass.

Except for a few large pieces, which were now currently jammed into the arch of his right foot.

Everyone who didn't have a ride was passed out in the fancier living room, which meant no one would see him limping towards his bedroom, arms flailing as he held down his screams. He was running a loud string of profanities in his head.

He slammed his fist against his door five times before Helga opened it. He couldn't help but peek in more, honestly surprised that Arnold was on the floor. But then the pain of glass in his foot brought him back to reality. "Think you're awake enough to drive me to a hospital?"

Helga's eyes went wide, eyes casting down to see him holding his bleeding foot. She may have not driven a car since getting her license, but this was an emergency.

"Holy shit!" she screamed and ran back in the room for her shoes. It was bad to drive in high heels, but they were the closest thing she had and, wow, there was a lot of blood pooling on the floor.

Arnold sat up and his first sights fell on Brainy's foot. He crawled over to it, taking the bleeding appendage in his hands. Brainy gasped and tensed, fearing he'd be injured more. Arnold could see light reflecting off pieces of glass, cutting deep. He'd definitely need stitches.

They needed to wrap his foot in something and apply pressure to stop the bleeding, but they couldn't do that without pushing the glass deeper into his skin.

Helga grabbed her thick winter coat off the floor, picking Briany's out of his closet.

Arnold was still hovering below Brainy, trying to at least wipe away some of the blood. Two large pieces of glass managed to create jagged lines into his arch, leaving almost half an inch of space between their entry points. They sliced through the skin deep, almost nicking a large purple vein, now bulging against his skin.

Brainy winced at the contact.

"I'm sorry. But if you don't want to bleed all over the place, you need to wrap it in something." Before Brian could protest, Arnold had already pulled off his nice shirt, wrapping the end one sleeve in between the two gashes, and pulling it around his foot and ankle, tying it in a secure knot.

"I think I'm gonna get blood on your shirt," Brian forced a shaky laugh.

"I don't care. Just as long as you don't need an amputation. . .then I'm gonna get worried." Arnold cracked a smile, but Brainy looked horrified. "It's okay, you're just going to need some stitches. No surgery. I was kidding."

Helga leaned into Brainy's left side and took half of his weight as he kept his right foot hovered in the air.

"Arnold, stay here, check for more glass and make sure everyone wears shoes!" Brainy called out before Arnold could ask.

Brainy leaned against the wall in the elevator, stretching his leg as far as it could go without touching the ground. "Do you think I'm gonna bleed to death?" The stains in Arnold's shirt were getting bigger, becoming a darker maroon against the white cotton.

"I doubt it," she replied, one again wrapping his arm over her shoulder. Together they limped into the lobby, and the woman behind the desk gasped and ran away behind her desk into a small room. "What is she doing?" Helga asked as they neared the door.

Stacy, the manager of the apartments, called out, "Mr. Andrews, your car is being driven around now."

Helga stopped and Brainy groaned. "You have a driver?"

"It's a service they accommodate you with in case you go out drinking. You leave a spare set of keys and they'll take a taxi to come drive you home."

"Chauffer would be easier."

"Not the point, Helga. Can we just focus on getting me fixed?" Brainy's car was pulled around to the front and together they hobbled to the car. The doorman, John, was in the driver's seat and leaned over to buckle Brainy in the front. He propped his bleeding foot up on the dash.

The driver looked at Brainy's foot when he stopped at a red light. "Where are you parents?"

"Somewhere in the Caribbean on a giant yacht."

"You're alone?" John shook his head.

"Yes, and it would be super if you could lie and say you're my babysitter."

"Guardian."

"Whatever," Helga replied, "let's just get him sewn up."

They pulled up to the hospital's emergency room doors, and Helga instructed to park the car while John and Brainy hobbled to the check-in. Helga made sure she locked the car before running towards the sliding doors.

John was filling out forms while Brainy held the stained shirt in his hands. A nurse put him into a wheelchair, "Let's go get you stitched up."

* * *

Arnold searched Brainy's room for a clean shirt, but gave up and decided to pull on an A.A.E.S. sweatshirt. He pulled on his sneakers and searched the house for a broom, dustpan and vacuum.

Most of the kids were roused out of their drunken sleep by the humming of the vacuum, and all walked around Arnold as he worked. Sid, Rhonda and Gerald decided to stay behind.

"Oh, man, I am starving," Sid stretched and fell against Brainy's orange couch, "What the hell happened last night?"

"My guess is as good as yours," Gerald replied.

"I think I was actually the most sober," Rhonda laughed as she stepped out of the bathroom, looking completely perfect and not hungover. Sid and Gerald, on the other hand, looked like death woke up.

Arnold wasn't really listening, instead humming to himself quietly. He was still busy checking the floor for glass, but he was 99% sure it was all gone.

Sid rubbed his temples and groaned. "What are you doing, Arnold?"

"Brainy sliced his foot on some broken shot glasses this morning. Helga took him to the hospital."

"Holy shit." Gerald laughed, "Oh, wow, what a wild party."

Sid nodded, "Yeah, and to think, you almost left."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Oh, I remember this part! There was that freshman girl all over you. You got super freaked out and clung to me."

"It was embarrassing," Rhonda added. "You kept begging for Arnold." Arnold starting laughing, despite the low ache in his head. Maybe he was a little hungover too. "Yeah," Rhonda snapped her fingers, pointing at Arnold, "you missed the funnel and everyone trying to cram into the hot tub."

"We got to 20 before it started hurting!" Sid and Gerald shared a fist pound.

Arnold shook his head and picked up the cleaning supplies. He figured he should start cleaning the apartment, if Brainy's foot was seriously injured. And coming home to this mess would really suck.

"Where were you?"

Arnold turned around in surprise, "What?"

Sid was standing behind him. "Gerald couldn't find you, and you're always around at parties. What were you doing?"

"I think the appropriate question is _who_ were you doing?"

Gerald gagged. "Oh, God. Gross, Rhonda!"

Arnold shook his head, hoping they couldn't see the obvious blush on his cheeks. _Please come home, _he begged.

* * *

Helga hated hospitals. They reeked of sterilizing alcohol and sadness. And they always made people act crazy. From stress, drugs, depression or anger. She'd never seen someone be happy to go to or be in a hospital.

Except now. Brian was laughing really hard. At a cartoon turkey hanging on the wall.

"Is he okay?" Helga asked a nurse.

She looked over her desk and nodded, "Pain killers to dull the ache of the stitches. People react in different ways."

"Helga!" She rolled her eyes and walked over to her delusional friend. "I'm starving."

"Well, let's get back to your place."

"Where's George?"

"His name is John."

Brainy snapped his fingers, "Right, George is his brother. He works in the laundry room."

Helga watched Brainy hesitantly lower his foot to the ground. He had been given 20 stitches for the two cuts and the injury was wrapped in gauze, athletic tape, a sanitary sock and a padded boot that supported the arch in his foot so he could stil walk on it.

John was busy pulling the car around.

"He shouldn't be left alone until he feels comfortable walking on his own," a nurse advised as the three of them walked out of the ER.

"Brainy, we're gonna get you home and back into bed and I'll have Arnold cook something for you. Okay? You won't have to do anything." Brian nodded, laughing as his head collided against the roof of the car. The nurse gasped. Helga groaned, "Come on, this should be easy. Get in the car!"

Helga was exhausted and it was only ten a.m.

John returned to his post as the doorman shortly after arriving at Brian's apartment building. Helga and Brainy climbed up into the elevator and Helga called Arnold. "Drugged up Andrews coming your way."

"_Oh, boy. How's he behaving?"_

"Like a child."

Brian was now looking at his reflection in the elevator doors, waving at his disoriented self.

When the doors opened, he pouted and pulled onto Helga's hand as if she was his mother and they were in a crowded department store. He leaned into her too, keeping his booted foot off the floor.

Helga knocked on the door and was surprised to see Rhonda open it. "Hey," she waved them inside.

Sid and Gerald were sitting on the counter eating out of a pizza box. Arnold was dragging bags of trash beside the door. "Brainy, let's put you in your parents bed."

"Why?" he whined, even though he walked through the glass doors.

_Cause I might have dirtied the sheets a little, _she thought, glancing at Arnold. Arnold winked before resuming his clean up.

Helga hoisted Brainy against her shoulders and they limped up the spiral staircase one slow step at a time. Once he was finally tucked into his parents' bed, Brainy pulled Helga in for a hug, kissing her cheek and laughing. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

Olga had called Helga at least thirty times since 3 o'clock. It was almost seven and her special Thanksgiving dinner was getting cold.

Miram and Bob had already been fed. Bob was in his lounger while Miriam went upstairs to their bedroom. Olga had been out of contact with Helga for a while, but she knew she needed space. Olga could always tell she wasn't Helga's favorite person, but she acted oblivious to help her keep balance in her life. Things with the Pataki's were always crazy.

Helga walked through the front door, stomping slush off her snow boots before tossing her jacket against the welcome mat. "Gerald is idling outside, this better be important. I need to go back to Brainy's."

As she walked by the living room she noticed Bob had upgraded to drinking straight from the bottle, and was now passed out cold. _Hope he chokes on his own vomit, _she thought as she walked into the kitchen.

Olga was sitting on the counter, cell phone in hand. She looked up at Helga and smiled brightly, jumping off the counter to hug her. "I was worried. I thought you'd never come home."

Helga slinked away from her sister's delicate arms, "I seriously considered it."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about the schools in New York-"

Helga's glare hardened. "Did you ever consider that maybe I like it here? That maybe I'm finally reaching some level of happiness in my life? That I don't want to just pick up and move to some stupid tourist trap?"

"I just want you understan-"

"No, I want _you_ to understand. I'm happy in Hillwood. I'm not moving just because you're miserable or lonely or _whatever. _I am staying. Why don't you just move here?"

Olga's eyes went wide with realization. "Oh wow, I can't believe I never thought of that! It's a great idea!"

Helga smacked her palm to her forehead. How could she have been so smart in school? "Of course you didn't. You only think about what's good for your and your life."

"Well I'm trying to be better." Helga laughed at that. "I told you why I came here right?"

"No." _Because I've been avoiding you. _

"Since you e-mailed me at my work, my bosses saw what you said. They immediately became concerned with my mental health and sent me to a therapist."

"Oh, my God, you went to a therapist?" _Wow, s__he's probably fucked up even more than I am._

"It was that or get fired. So I went and talked to her."

"And what did your therapist say?" Helga wanted to laugh. She wondered how mad would Big Bob get?

"That I had to get you. It's not safe for you to be here."

"Yeah, well, it's just for another year. Then I'll be off at college."

"Still." Olga rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Moving here. It would be nice to be back home for a while. And it would give you a place to stay, close to school and everything."

Helga clapped her hands, "Then it's settled. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go tend to my injured friend. He can't be left alone and everyone else has Thanksgiving dinner to go to with their families."

Olga quickly made another plate of food, moving around the kitchen at a ridiculous speed. "You and your friend have a good night."

Helga was touched that her big sis wasn't making her stay and eat at home. Maybe seeing that therapist finally got that Miss Perfection stick out of her ass. "Thanks."

Olga smiled, holding her hand's over her sister's as she clutched the plates, "Happy Thanksgiving, Helga."


	14. Fearless Deux

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Fourteen: Fearless (Deux)**

* * *

Arnold had no idea what this movie was about.

He had to watch it for Spanish class and right now some woman was wondering the desert naked after her outdoor shower caught on fire and, oh, she was just picked up onto a horse by a solider or something.

Helga was paying attention, actually, taking notes on the dialogue. She needed to bring her grades up and decided to do it one class at a time. Finals were next week and this was her last chance.

They were on his flip out couch, watching the library's DVD on his laptop set up on his desk. His arm was draped around her shoulder, but other than that they weren't doing anything.

They still hadn't talked about what happened at Brainy's.

He wasn't sure what to say. They had only been intimate for ten weeks as of today (not that he was counting), with at least seven as Friends with Benefits instead of a couple.

He wondered if she had felt pressured that night. Maybe they should have waited. . .he should have stopped or. . .done something else.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. He really needed to, it was distracting to remember her moans and the writhing of her hips or the sound of his name escaping her lips-

_No. Focus on the now._

Arnold watched Helga writing notes, her wrist smearing against the ink she'd just put down. Most of it was in English, every once and a while he's see a Spanish word underlined, or with a question mark next to it. Her writing would get messy for a line or two, swirling close against each other as she rushed to take it all in, then it would become even and neat again when there was a lull in plot points.

Arnold's head fell back against the couch. He was definitely bored. He knew he should be taking notes, or at least watching, and preparing for their aural exam on December 15, the Monday before finals started. They'd have tests for the rest of the week all throughout the day, then be free for winter break on the 19th. Maybe it would snow again, instead of just the cold wind.

He felt Helga shift, pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged, leaning her notebook against her other thigh. Her head fell against his side. She began writing furiously again, trying to catch the dialogue.

It was hard to believe it had only been a couple months since Homecoming in late September. It seemed like such a longer amount of time.

Every night he found himself just laying on his bed, staring at the sky. He'd done this millions of times before, almost every night of his life, but his thoughts had moved on from his parents. He accepted their fate early on in high school, but still held onto a small bit of hope. Now his thoughts drifted around colleges and his future and Helga. Sometimes he'd think about becoming an astronomer since he could never stop looking at the sky. Other times he'd consider following his parents profession, or even becoming a doctor, maybe a therapist.

And with Helga, well, he didn't know. He cared about her a lot, he _liked_ her a lot, and every time he thought about his past he'd be overrun with images of Helga. Every time she smiled at him in class before replacing it with a scowl, every nice thing she did or said to him. It made him wonder. . .that gut feeling telling him to say yes to her so long ago had to have gone deeper than curiosity and lust. It just had to be more than that. There was another element in it, another emotion. Maybe he. . .could he actually love her?

Did he?

Then his grandparents would pop up in his mind and that only made his mind cycle back to fourth grade and that one tortured nightmare he'd had about being married to Helga.

But things were different. His feelings had evolved since then.

. . .but _love_?

Helga stood up suddenly and stretched, bending down to touch her toes and to get blood flow back into her legs. The movie was over and she ejected the DVD.

Helga felt badly about the ending of the movie. The couple finally ended up together after everything, then caught fire during sex. That was literature-turned-movie for you. She felt that the symbolism and deep feelings of passion expressed in words were lost in their acting. But who was she to judge? She'd only had a few minor acting bits in her past.

She wiggled her toes before collapsing on the couch. She looked up at Arnold, laughing as he shifted again and sat up, stretching his arms. He hadn't been paying attention to the movie at all.

Over the past few days, Helga noticed he was zoning out a lot more. It would upset her because she'd be in the middle of saying something and he'd just go blank. Eyes glassy, head nodding randomly. So she started to point it out in fun and torturous ways.

Helga smirked, "I will have sex with you right now if you can tell me the name of one character in the movie."

Arnold started laughing, shaking his head. "I can't."

Helga shrugged, laughing along, "_Bummer._"

He poked her stomach playfully. "One of these days I might actually win."

"I choose certain moments when I know you're absolutely clueless." She crossed her arms over her chest, "So you'll never win."

"I didn't know the idea of having sex with me was that bad."

Helga's cheeks flared up, jaw dropping a little.

Arnold mentally hit himself. This was not how he wanted to go into this conversation. But he figured he should roll with it, just like everything else that happened with them. Just going with it seemed to work.

The blush had spread from her cheeks and down her neck, splotches appearing on her collar bone. "I. . ."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just," he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "I figured we _should _talk about it. 'Cause of what happened at Brian's."

"Right, no. . .you're right." She laughed a little, then took a deep breath to collect herself, "I'll try to be adult about this."

"Okay."

Helga rubbed her red neck, pressing her knuckles against the hot skin to cool down. She wanted to laugh, but this was serious. Sex was a serious thing. Which meant Arnold. . .holy shit, he was _serious _about her.

She couldn't deny that she'd definitely thought about it, considering past events.

Oh, God, this was going to be a difficult conversation. Maybe being blunt was the best way to approach this? Helga took one more deep breath, calming herself. "So, you think we should have sex."

"Eventually, maybe. I don't want you to-"

"Relax, Arnold." Helga smirked, "We're just talking about it. Stop worrying so much."

"I just don't want you to freak out."

"I think you're taking care of that for the both of us."

He chuckled, "I know, but, uh. . ." he cleared his throat, "Lila and I tried to talk about this, but she freaked on me and kicked me out."

"Well, I can't do that, because this is your place." Arnold laughed again, feeling himself relaxing against the couch. Helga looked at him, confused, "Wait, does that mean-"

Arnold nodded, "Still a virgin."

Helga heart was going to beat out of her chest. She really couldn't believe this. _If_ they did have sex in the future. . .holy shit. They'd be each other's firsts. Holy _shit. _"Huh. I always thought six months was like the time to give it up."

"Well, neither of us were ready. It just didn't feel right." _It feels different with you. Right and perfect_, he thought.

"Okay. So. . .if it feels right, we'll take the next step."

"When."

"What?"

"It's not an 'if' for me, Helga." Her heart dropped. Arnold bit his lip. That sounded bad. "That's too much pressure, sorry, I just-"

Her hand clamped over his mouth, "Arnold, shut up, you're being an idiot." She slid closer to him, getting into his lap and looking into his eyes. "If it wasn't obvious after homecoming, or after that stupid rain storm, or even at Brian's, I'll make it obvious now:_ I want you._" He smiled behind her hand. "So stop flinching like a little kid at a fireworks show. It's okay. You should feel comfortable telling me anything. Isn't that what you said?" He nodded. "_Saying_ you want to have sex with me and _trying_ to have sex with me are two different things."

Her hand left his mouth and ran through his hair before she gently kissed his cheek.

"Besides, Arnold," she laughed a little as he kissed the hinge of her jaw, "We still gotta work to getting your pants off."

Arnold found her pulse against her neck, making it race slightly as his fingers ran down her back before kissing it's beat. She was getting better at not shying away. She'd become slightly paranoid that his grandpa would burst in, especially since he made suspicious comments. She was really jumpy, probably focusing on their last serious rendezvous. But now this was progress, and he wasn't screwing that up. "There's really no rush."

Helga's head fell back and she laughed again. She pulled back up again, kissing him slowly. His hand had pushed up the end of her t-shirt to just touch her skin, revel in it's softness. "Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm far from it, sweetheart."

"Guilty until proven otherwise."

He laughed, "Isn't it the other way around?"

"Who cares?" she mumbled against his lips, lifting her hips, pressing against his stomach. His head met with her shoulder and he pulled the sleeve back to expose her skin. He kissed along her collar bone, lowering her bra strap with his teeth to continue peppering her with skin with kisses.

He could never get enough of just touching her. She had him completely hypnotized with a simple brush of arm against arm, hand against hand. He never wanted to stop feeling this way.

Hopefully he never would.

Someone's phone started vibrating. He didn't want to stop kissing her, but when the phone rang again she groaned and pulled back. She laid down against Arnold's legs as she felt around the floor for the source of the noise.

It was then she realized she couldn't get enough momentum to get back up. "A little help, Football Head?"

He grinned and kissed her bellybutton, "Does this help?" He pushed up her shirt a little bit more and kissed and licked along the edge of her abdomen. She shrieked and pulled back, body meeting his floor with a dull thud. "Oh, shit, are you okay?" He got down beside her, trying to stop his laugher. She frowned and punched his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She rubbed the back of her head, "Why am I the one always getting hurt?"

"Because you're kind of a klutz."

Instead of getting up, or calling back whoever left a message, Helga nodded and slid closer to Arnold. She pressed her hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat, while their legs became entangled on the carpet. She shut her eyes and counted her breaths against his heart beat. He kissed her forehead before massaging the back of her head.

She sighed, "I don't want to go."

"You should just start keeping clothes here," he whispered, feeling a little tremble in the back of his throat.

"Kyo and Reba wouldn't allow that. Hell, Phoebe wouldn't either."

"Hasn't Gerald spent the night with Phoebe?"

"No it was _at _Phoebe's. He slept on the living room couch."

"So, just tell them you wanted to be at your house."

His hand traveled down to the small of her back. Helga slowly relaxed into his touch. She was falling under his spell. The damn bubble was back. She forced a relenting sigh, "Just one more night, okay?"

He felt himself leaning forwards and nuzzling his nose against hers, agreeing with a quick "Okay" before kissing her.

* * *

*****The movie they watched was _Como Agua Para Chocolate _(Like Water for Chocolate), based on the novel by Laura Esquivel.


	15. Winter Break

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Fifteen: Winter Break**

* * *

Helga didn't want to tell anyone about Olga's plan to move back to Hillwood. She was afraid that talking about it would jinx her sister's chance of finding a place or a new job. Olga had left 'dear Mommy and Daddy' home alone, promising to be back before Christmas with her stuff, and a signed lease for a place to stay.

So, Helga continued to live at Phoebe's house and refuse to talk about Olga.

She was so excited to be on winter break. Despite the cold, which she was slowly adjusting to, she was having fun. It would snow every other day, only a few inches, but it was nice to have it finally feeling like Christmas time.

Finals Week had been a total bitch. Especially because Phoebe convinced her to study in the school library, which meant Gerald would be there. And Arnold too. Like she could really afford a distraction. It had been hard enough to sit through that movie next to him, and now she had to study.

They were sitting across from each other at the smallest table they could find, sharing smiles, eye rolls and silently communicating about how much the biology final was going to suck. And Arnold had to just be a pain in the ass, constantly bumping his knee against hers, running his hand over her leg. Helga made it to chapter two before losing it.

She wrote 2ND LEVEL STACKS on her notebook and slid it onto his text book. She walked away without looking back. Arnold watched her open the door to the staircase, closing it lightly behind her. He counted to thirty before standing up and following her. Gerald gave him a knowing glance, picking up his book and taking a seat at their table.

Arnold imitated Helga's quiet actions before sprinting up the stairs. The 2nd Floor Stacks were known around the school as the hook up spot. The rows and rows of library books that were on the second level were hardly used, so the chance of getting caught was slim. Not even teachers liked coming up here. The lights were kept off and dust collected on every shelf.

He was moving fast along the shelves, looking for his girlfriend. He made it to the second to last stack before seeing her. Immediately he pulled her into him, laughing quietly. She gasped in surprise, grinning as he kissed her neck.

"Please tell me, just to set my mind at ease, that you don't have some weird biology science fetish."

He laughed again, a little louder than he wanted to. No attention needed to be drawn up here. He shook his head, whispering, "No, I don't." His hand slid under her shirt, pressing cold against her back. "It's just coincidence. I swear."

"It's a little suspicious if you ask-" Arnold's hands had unhooked her bra. Helga didn't have time to react, Arnold was pushing her into a shelf and leaning over her. Helga had to admit, she liked this aggressive Arnold. He liked to take it slow every time, and she'd be the one getting right down to business. His lips pressed against her neck, teeth sinking in a second later. Helga moaned as Arnold's hands snuck under her bra, kissing her to keep her silent.

Helga pulled back and ripped Arnold's jacket and shirt off, tossing both to the floor by their feet. Arnold returned to her lips, giving her deep open mouthed kisses as she wiggled out of her shirt. Her talent of stripping and not breaking kisses once again impressed him.

This continued for a few more minutes until slowly, one by one, starting by the door, the overhead flourescent lights flickered on. The door opened and shut. Helga pulled back and shreiked, Arnold's eyes going wide. "Oh, _no_," he mouthed, pulling his hands out of her shirt.

"Fuck," Helga hissed under her breath as she began to slide along the bookshelf. Arnold grabbed his clothes and mimicked her movements. They tried to stay quiet, but when Helga saw a shadow approach them she squeaked and hid against the edge of a shelf. Arnold dove across the carpet to get to the next one.

Helga heard a rustle of papers and she held her breath.

They were so expelled.

Arnold wondered what his grandpa would say if he got in trouble. Phil would probably laugh, shake his head, make a comment about the 'old days' before lecturing him on PDA, sex, and a whole bunch of other awkward things. Grandpa would get so into his discussion that he'd forget about punishment.

It was silent, the librarian finally satisifed that there was nothing suspicious happening upstairs. She turned on her heel and began walking back towards the door. She opened and closed it, still standing and looking back.

Nothing.

So she finally left.

Helga's eyes were directed up at the ceiling, a disbelieving smile on her face. She was glad Arnold had signaled for her to wait, otherwise she would've sprinted towards the door half-dressed and shouting. She collapsed against the floor, hand over her chest to keep her bra in place. Arnold was covering his mouth, trying to suppress laughter.

Arnold quickly redressed, holding his hand out for Helga as she pulled her shirt back into place. "Why is it always us? Sure, when Phoebe and Gerald do it it's fine."

"I think it's a sign that we gotta stop making out in public."

Helga pouted, "But that's no fun."

Arnold's voice lowered and Helga felt heat replace the butterflies in her stomach, "We'll just have to do it in _dark_. . _.private._ . .places."

"I like the sound of that."

They shared one final kiss before deciding to get the hell out of there.

Needless to say, Helga found studying biology to be even more difficult. But, hallelujah, it was over. She had almost three weeks of freedom to do nothing but hang out with friends and play in the snow.

Brainy's foot healed and he now sported two scars and he was spending more and more time in the old neighborhood.

"So, are you going home for Christmas?" Brainy asked as he sipped his coffee. Helga and Brainy agreed to meet at Bigal's Café for a late lunch. Christmas Eve was just two days away.

Helga laughed, "I don't even think they know it's Christmas next week."

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Cabo with me?"

"And leave Phoebe alone? Never." She pushed her empty cup towards the center of the table, glaring, "Especailly since Gerald's off in California, gallavanting with who-knows-what. She's gonna need someone creeping on his Facebook."

Brainy quirked his eyebrow, "You really don't trust him?"

"Not at all. And that's my job as a best friend."

Brainy nodded, stroking his chin as if he was deep in thought, "I think it's better you're not coming. I don't think Arnold would be too happy."

"Why?"

"Oh, come _on_, Helga." She stared at him, confused. "I'm saying this completely platonically - you're hot. And you strutting around Mexico in your little bikini and getting drunk at the pool bar probably isn't what Arnold had in mind for your winter break."

"Even if I did agree to go, I wouldn't need his permission."

"That's not the point. The point is that Arnold would get jealous and try to murder me."

"Doubt it. Arnold's not the jealous type."

Brainy burst into roaring laughter, smacking the table top. He eventually quieted down, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "Oh, Helga. _Every_ guy is the jealous type."

Helga smiled, the gears in her mind turning with an idea. "Let's test your theory."

"I like where this is going. Continue."

Helga rolled her eyes at the interruption. "I'll go over to Arnold's and say I'm going with you to Cabo. And then we'll see how he reacts after I mention, you know, whatever you said."

"Hot body, bikini, pool bar."

Helga picked up her jacket, pulling Brainy up to his feet by his collar.

Ernie answered the boarding house door and rolled his eyes, "Eh, Pataki, you here for our poker game?"

She smirked. Last time she spent the night, she spent an hour after dinner smoking everyone's butts in poker. She got Phil, Oskar, Ernie, Mr. Hyunnh and Gertie. She felt badly about beating Gertie. "Sorry, not tonight. Just here for Arnold."

He waved them into the house, closing the door behind them before walking into the living room. Helga waved to Susie and Gerite down the hall as she and Brainy walked up the stairs.

"You spend a lot of time here?" Brainy asked as she pulled down the string to the attic steps.

"I guess, you know, just a night or two."

"Or every night?"

"Shut up," Helga blushed, knocking twice on Arnold's door. He opened it and smiled, kissing Helga's cheek. He stuck his hand out for a fist bump, "What's up, Brian?"

"I just wanted to come over to tell you something," Helga walked into Arnold's room and sat down on the bed. Brainy hesitantly stepped inside before moving as far away from the door as possible. "Brainy invited me on his family vacation."

"That's awesome. Where are you doing?"

"Cabo San Lucas."

Arnold nodded, "Sounds good. I bet it'll be nice."

"Yeah, and super warm." Helga laughed and stretched out on his bed, tucking her arms behind her head. "Total bikini weather."

For some reason he did not like the sound of that. He pictured some tan, buff sports guy checking Helga out as she tanned on the beach. No. Not cool. "That's. . .uh, that's in Mexico right?"

"Yeah. 18 is the drinking age, but I'm sure Brainy's parents can get us adult wristbands."

A prick of heat settled under his skin. He didn't know what it was, he'd never felt this before. It was a confusing mix of possessivness and anger. Helga's eyes were closed as she continued to lounge on his bed. Arnold narrowed his eyes, traveling from Helga to Brainy. Brainy swallowed hard. Brainy didn't know why he was so scared, he was trained in self-defense. But there was no telling what a jealous significant other would do.

"Would your parents really do that?"

Helga snickered, "Course they would, they'd want their baby boy to have a good time."

"How long will you be gone for?"

Brainy's eyes went wide, realizing the question was directed at him. Arnold looked like he was trying hard to control himself. His right eye was twitching. _Shit._ "Uh. . .until after New Year's."

Arnold nodded, "Cool."

Helga sat up, smirking as Brainy looked on the verge of fainting. "You okay, Arnold?"

"_Perfect,_" he shot back.

Helga laughed and stood up, draping her arms around Arnold's shoulders and leaning into him, "Are you jealous, Football Head?"

"Of course not."

She walked two of her fingers down his shoulder, "Really? So, you're okay with me walking around Cabo in my little pink bikini and drinking at the bar with Brainy and the other young hotel guests?"

"Y-yeah, if that's how you want to spend your time." Arnold was still tense and Helga could feel him clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Alright, now that I have your blessing, I'll be excited to hang out with the guys by the pool-"

Arnold turned around so suddenly that Brainy jumped against the wall. Helga smirked, tugging on his long sleeved t-shirt to keep her boyfriend steady. His voice was low, hiding his frustration, "You just love torturing me, don't you?"

"I can't stop picking on you just cause I'm dating you, can I?"

"You're lucky I like you, Helga."

Brainy cleared his throat, wavng his arms over his head. "I'm still here! Get a room!"

"You're in my room," Arnold replied, kissing Helga one last time. Helga turned to Brian and stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

It had been four months since Homecoming and New Year's was just days away.

Arnold was panicking, Helga's decision was still a secret. If she was leaving, she'd be gone soon to start second semester at a new school.

He would've called her, but she had been gone since Christmas Day on a cruise to the Caribbean with Phoebe's family. Brainy was keen to remind him about other guys, drinking ages, and everything else that drove Arnold out of his mind. And hanging around was even worse cause he was bored. Boredom meant he'd sit and cycle the horrors through his head. What if she never came back?

That was the most painful thought. What if she just packed up and left with Olga? She'd been so avoidant of the topic, it made sense. She didn't want to say goodbye, didn't want to leave. But she had to. He knew she did. But she couldn't! He was still figuring out his feelings for her! She couldn't just walk away from _them_, could she?

After his third day of doing nothing, he decided to turn his boredom into something creative. Arnold searched the Internet for hours for the perfect song. And he practiced playing the piano all day, even in the freezing weather. He tried to learn the song on the guitar, since that's what it was written for, but he wasn't good enough at it yet.

He was beyond ecstatic when Helga finally came home. She called him as soon as she got back to Phoebe's and he invited her over.

"I want you to sing a little something for me. But you also need to really listen, okay?" Arnold's hands moved methodically over the keys, the soft hamony rushing through the silence of the cold and snow. Helga nodded.

Arnold handed her the lyric sheet and closed his eyes, restarting the melody and singing:

_"I don't know you, but I want you_ _all the more for that,  
words fall through me, __and always fool me, and I can't react,  
__and games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out."_

Helga looked at the sheet and began: _"Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time, r__aise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you'll make it now."_

Arnold opened his eyes and smiled at Helga. She looked a little confused and her cheeks were turning red from the cold. He could still see the blush, even though her skin was now tanned to a light olive color. Her eyes were focused on him, clear blue and shining, standing out against her darker skin.

The next verse was his favorite.

_"Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back,  
__moods that take me, and erase me, and I'm painted black,  
__well you have suffered enough, and warred with yourself, it's time that you won.  
_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time,  
__raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it now._

_Falling slowly, sing your melody, __I'll sing it loud-"_

Helga had stopped breathing. Her mind was just replaying the words _'falling slowly'_ over and over and over again. She stared at Arnold, jaw slightly slack as he finished off the song.

"You okay?"

_Falling slowly. Falling slowly. __Falling in love. Falling in love _slowly. _Holy. Shit._

She cleared her throat and nodded, finally finding the words in her mouth. "That was. . . really good, Arnold. I'm impressed."

"Thanks. I just spent all break working on it. I was bored without you," he smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Helga was faster and pulled on his jacket, capturing him in a deep kiss. She slid closer to him on the bench, realizing she pushed her feet to the ground. Arnold kicked the bench behind him and leaned over her, pressing her hips into the keys.

She laughed a little, pulling back, "Won't we damage the piano?"

"It's tough. Been up here for almost ten years. It can handle your little body." Helga laughed again before he sucked her skin around her jaw, "So. . .how tan are you?"

"You missed quite a trip, Arnold. I sunbathed naked on the beaches."

Arnold groaned, the fantasy of Helga bathing naked on the beach making his breaths shallow. "You just love torturing me, don't you?"

* * *

*The song is "Falling Slowly," by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova, copyright under Overcast Recordings. Fun fact: This song was recorded for the movie _Once _and won the Oscar for Best Original Song in 2008.


	16. Happy New Year

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Sixteen: Happy New Year**

* * *

Helga woke up in Phoebe's guest room to her obnoxious cell ringtone. She really needed to change that.

Instead of hopping out of bed to greet New Year's Eve, Helga threw a pillow at her desk, knocking her cell phone off it's charger. The phone vibrated against the floor, signaling a voicemail. Or was it a new text? Ah, whatever, it was only 8 a.m.

She'd check her phone at noon, when Phoebe would knock to let her know lunch was ready.

* * *

Arnold was good at a lot of things. He was good at science, helping people, hitting baseballs and playing the piano.

He was also incredibly good at self-control.

He had to be. It wasn't his fault his girlfriend _really _liked kissing him.

And it was getting worse. Yesterday she did this thing with her hips, bucking them against his, and moaned. So _unfair._

At least Gerald could sympathize. The two best friends decided to hang out for the day before meeting the girls at Rhonda's New Year's Party. Gerald had brought up the topic when he noticed Arnold's hickey.

"I know what you're going through, man. Except, you know, it was worse for me. We went through puberty together."

Arnold laughed a little. "But you never did anything until you were older, right?"

"Yeah. Still didn't save me from a few embarrassing moments now and again."

"I think everyone's getting suspicious of my cold showers."

Gerald tapped the tv remote to his head, shaking back and forth. "Oh, my God, Arnold."

"What?"

"You don't do anything about it? You just. . ._shower_?"

"Yeah, most of the time."

Gerald started laughing so hard he fell out of his seat. He looked up at Arnold from the ground, "So, tell me, how blue are your balls?"

"Gerald!"

"This is serious! You could _die_." Arnold shook his head, fighting hard to keep a straight face. "I could ask Phoebe. I'm sure she knows." Arnold threw his pillow at Gerald. "But, seriously, Arnold. I admire your chivalry, I really do, but there has to be a point where you. . .take that next step. She's probably as fed up as you are."

"I'll talk to her again, if you promise me you'll shut up about it."

Gerald zipped his lip before bursting into more laughter.

* * *

Helga stumbled over her own feet as she picked up her phone. She loved sleeping in late on breaks. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she realized it was almost three.

She had three missed calls from Olga and five texts. Fear made Helga's stomach knot. What if she wasn't moving here? What if she couldn't find a place in time and Olga's calling to say she has to move to New York?

**OLGA 8:01 a.m**. JUST CROSSED THE STATE LINE WITH MY STUFF

**9:24 a.m**. UNLOADING MY TRUCK. NEW NEIGHBORS OFFERED TO HELP

Helga snorted at that one. Ten bucks says they were frat boys looking for a quickie, getting close to Olga by offering assistance.

**12:02 p.m.** WANNA COME OVER FOR LUNCH? WE'RE ALMOST DONE. THESE GUYS HAVE BEEN SO HELPFUL!

**2:45 p.m.** ALL MOVED IN :) IT'LL BE ALL SET UP BY TONIGHT SO YOU CAN DROP BY AFTER YOUR PARTY.

Helga held her phone tight to her chest and smiled. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Now she just had to tell everyone.

* * *

Gerald turned his attention from the tv to Arnold, who was grinning like an idiot at his cell phone. "Please tell me she's not sexting you."

"It's _your_ girlfriend."

"Is she sexting you?"

"No!" Arnold laughed, "You're an idiot. Phoebe said Helga's got news about her move. It has to be good if there's a smiley face at the end."

"Finally!" Gerald punched his fist in the air, "It's been torture listening to you whine about it."

His phone vibrated again, this time with a text from Helga. WANTED TO TELL YOU IN PERSON BUT I'M TOO EXCITED! ! ! OLGA GOT AN APARTMENT! COME OVER TO MY NEW PLACE LATER AND CELEBRATE?

SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN. ;)

* * *

Phoebe had encouraged Helga to go out to dinner with Brainy, even though Helga wanted to hang out and get ready with her best friend. Helga was suspicious of her friend's insistence. But Phoebe swore nothing was going on. So Helga pushed it out of her mind.

After dinner, she texted Arnold to confirm he'd be meeting her at the party. He responded immediately with a yes and Helga decided to shower. The party was set to start at ten and last "until we run out of booze" - Rhonda's famous last words.

Olga had actually mailed Helga a Christmas gift, but said it couldn't be opened until New Year's. Which made zero sense in Helga's opinion, but it was Olga, so, whatever.

Phoebe and Helga sat on her bed with the two boxes between them, taking turns guessing what it could be. "Knowing Olga, it's like a textbook and a box of pens or something else incredibly useless."

Phoebe shrugged, "I really have no idea. I don't know your sister as well as you do."

Helga decided to cure their curiosity and opened the box. She was surprised to see a white box filled with tissue paper. "She pushed it all back to reveal a pile of gold sparkles. Helga lifted the gift up, shocked to see that it was a dress. A pretty short dress, at that.

Phoebe grinned, "That's a beautiful dress! Perfect for tonight!"

The dress was long sleeved, with a higher neckline than she was used to. She could see the black fabric under the dress, but every inch of it was covered in sparkling gold sequins. She laughed when she turned it around to see that it was backless.

Underneath another layer of tissue paper was a pair of black tights.

"I think I know what's in this box," Phoebe held up the smaller one. Helga ripped it open to reveal black suede boots.

"Man, Olga really wants me lookin' fancy tonight."

"You're gonna look so good," Phoebe smiled.

"Don't I always?"

* * *

It was hard to get excited about a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd party when she hated you.

But Helga was determined to enjoy the night and ignore everything Princess said to her. Helga had to give Sid credit for finding ways to keep her out of her face. After the initial greeting and half-hearted compliment about her dress, Sid whisked Rhon off to the kitchen.

Helga's first decision was to go to the bar, which was not carding. Helga loved rich people because no one cared if she drank or not.

The party was definitely going to suck. There was a professional orchestra playing soft music. Everyone of the Wellington-Lloyds' friends talked in hushed tones about how much money they had. Not exactly the most high school friendly party, but Phoebe wanted her to go, and apparently Brainy was going to show up with Lorenzo later. But Helga doubted they'd be sober enough to get out of the apartment.

She heard another person approach the bar, tapping his hand against the counter. The stranger leaned forwards, whispering into Helga's ear, "Baby girl, you lookin _fine _in that dress."

Helga whipped around so fast, hand smacking his cheek, she had no time to take in who it was.

Helga covered her mouth in shock, staring at the guy. He held his cheek, jaw dropping. The two gawked at each other. "Oh, my god, I am going to vomit."

"Holy shit, Helga! When did you get hot?"

Helga narrowed her eyes, "How drunk are you?"

"I'm really hoping that I'm _very_ so I'll forget this ever happened."

Helga turned back to the bartender and ordered a drink for Arnold. She nodded to her old friend, his cheek turning more red each second. "So, Thad, how have you been?"

He smiled and pushed his dark hair out of his eyes, which were still hidden under his red glasses. "Not as good as you, apparently. How's life in Hillwood?"

"Much more sane since your total breakdown in sixth grade. Taking over the principal's office worked once in fourth grade, but didn't mean you'd get away with it in middle school."

He laughed and playfully punched her shoulder, "Give me credit for trying, Pataki."

Helga and Thaddeus 'Curly' Gammelthorpe had bonded over their passionate loves, although Helga never said straight out who she liked. Their obsessive nature became a bond that no one really understood, not even the two involved. They were empathetic towards each other's emotions.

They had a good two years together as friends, but then Thad's mental breakdown earned him suspension and a very strong recommendation for military school. He ended up at a boarding school in Florida that was one step down from military school. He usually visited for the summer, so Helga was surprised to see him here during winter break.

She was about to ask him what he was doing here, but two hands suddenly covered her eyes. "I may have two drinks in my hand but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"I hope one of those drinks if for me," Arnold replied, picking the glass out of her hand and kissing her cheek.

To say Thad was surprised was putting it lightly.

He stood in front of them with his jaw hanging wide open, his expression a mixture of horrified and excited. Arnold smiled before blinking and holding his arms out for a hug, "Oh my God, Thad! What are you doing here?"

Thad looked over Arnold's shoulder at who he could only assume was Shortman's girlfriend and mouthed the words "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" before pulling back and smiling at his old classmate.

"I missed winter, so I thought I'd come on by for some snow. Apparently, I came at a good time."

Helga glared at him from behind her drink, hoping Thad would burst into flames. Or something.

"Yeah, well New Year's is always nice." Arnold was oblivious as Helga continued to stare at her crazy friend. Helga drew a finger across her neck, telling him to cut it out.

Thad patted Arnold's back one more time, smiling and winking at Helga, "This has been fun, but I think I need to go say hello to our lovely hostess."

Helga finished off her drink before Arnold could even ask what she'd ordered. She leaned against the bar again, one leg bent as she rested her forearms against the countertop. The bartender smiled and nodded, refilling her order.

"You okay?" He looked her up and down, smiling as he took in her outfit. "You look great by the way."

She lifted up her drink, taking one long sip. She tried to hider her twisting face. Double shot Long Island Ice Teas were so going to screw her. "Thanks." She pushed off the bar and playfully tugged his gold tie - obviously one of Brian's. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well, you know Gerald. Always making sure I look good."

"Does he physically dress you too?"

"No." Arnold laughed and took a large sip from his drink. He leaned into her, pulling on her hip to keep her close, "And before you say it, he doesn't undress me either. . . .Only you can do that."

Heat rose to her cheeks. "Are you drunk already?"

He twirled his straw around the glass, smirking, "Not unless this is pure alcohol."

Helga quirked her eyebrow, maintaining eye contact as she sucked on her straw, "Wanna get plastered to liven up this party?"

It had only been an hour and Helga was bored out of her mind, despite her level of intoxication. So she came up with a brilliant idea.

Helga laughed as she sneaked along the wall towards one of the dozen ice buckets. Arnold was laughing too and he didn't know why. He felt really warm in his chest and he found himself swaying to the orchestra's songs. Maybe he should've gotten his own drinks.

Helga had finally pulled a bottle of champagne from a silver bucket and turned around quickly, grabbing Arnold's hand. Together they ran towards the door, waving goodbye to Phoebe and Gerald as they distracted Rhonda. Thad winked from the bar, holding a glass to silently toast them for a good steal.

It was pretty cold, but Helga didn't mind at all. Tonight was turning out to be more fun than she expected.

"So where is Olga's place?"

"Just a few blocks away." Helga handed Arnold the bottle and began searching her body for her cell phone. "Damn it, where did I put it?"

"Don't you hide things in your bra?" Arnold started laughing again.

Helga reached down her dress and pulled out her cell phone, "Aha! I knew there was a reason I keep you around."

"Oh, and it's not just because you _love _me?"

Helga blushed. Getting Arnold secretly drunk on double shot Roy Rogers probably wasn't the smartest idea. Who knows what else he'd say? Ignoring him, Helga dialed her sister's number. "Hey, Olga? What's your address?...Yeah, I'm on my way with Arnold...Oh, really?...Yeah, we have champagne...Great, bye."

Arnold pulled Helga into his side and draped his arm around her shoulder, interlacing their fingers. She smiled, feeling herself relaxing against the cold. She had to admit, it was nice, just the two of them walking in the dark. Most houses still had their Christmas lights up, giving the street a warm, colorful glow against the cloudy sky.

There was only half an hour until midnight.

Helga felt guilty sometimes about always being tense when he touched her in public. She'd given up being afraid in his house, the place really was her second (first?) home and she loved being there. The boarders didn't care if they snuck kisses between dinner, or cuddled on the couch to watch tv. Ernie had even made a joke about Helga living with them. And she didn't flinch at the idea. Arnold laughed and whispered into her ear, "Next thing you know they'll be calling us an old married couple." She couldn't stop blushing after that.

She was getting better at PDA, she really was. Holding hands was becoming second nature to her. It was just the kissing. It always got them in trouble. She'd become a little jumpy, especially since their last few runs didn't go so well. But it was improving, she even kissed him at the movie theater lobby yesterday.

Arnold leaned down, head against her shoulder. Her skin was just so smooth. How did it get to be that way? "Mmm. I like your skin."

Helga smirked, "Thanks?"

"So soft." Arnold stopped walking and kissed her exposed skin. Helga slowly pulled back, "Later. Inside."

"Promise?" he whined.

"I promise."

Helga called Olga once again to announce their arrival. The apartment door buzzed and Helga pushed inside, frowning when she realized there was no elevator. "We're on the fourth floor. Think you can make it?"

Arnold nodded, pulling Helga along. "I'm so excited to see your new place."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Helga mumbled under her breath. Arnold laughed.

Helga hurriedly knocked on apartment 24. Olga opened the door and squealed, pulling Helga in for a hug. Helga prayed that she didn't reek of alcohol.

Arnold held his arms out and pulled Olga in for a big hug, lifting her off her feet. Helga rolled her eyes and massaged her forehead. Lesson learned: Arnold should never get drunk.

Olga took the bottle of champagne and put it in the fridge. Helga walked inside, Arnold slamming the door shut.

The front door opened into the kitchen, and after moving around the counter and empty moving boxes, Helga saw the living room. It was actually bigger than she expected, but completely furnished with a four person couch and two chairs with ottomans. The coffee table was a long oval, decorated with candles and champagne glasses. Olga had the tv hanging on the wall, set to the news to watch the ball drop.

Helga knew Olga had this furniture for at least three years, yet it looked in perfect condition, like it was never lived on.

She wondered how long it would take for this place to feel like home.

Olga guided her through the doorway next to the tv, leading her down a small hallway. At the end was their shared bathroom, and two doors leading into their bedrooms. Helga was surprised that Olga managed to get her sign from her door at Bob's place. "You can obviously guess which one's yours." Helga's was closer to the bathroom.

Helga opened the door and gasped. The room looked like it came straight from a magazine. The plush white carpets sank under her feet and her bed had been turned into a queen sized, resting on a canopy frame. There was a vanity and a bookshelf, filled up with her things. Everything was white, but the paint was faded in certain areas to give it a Victorian feeling. She could see her closet door peeking open, probably overflowing with her clothes.

"I talked to Phoebe and she helped me get all your stuff while you went to dinner."

Helga ran her hands over the new mattress. Hell yeah, it was memory foam. Her new bedding was simple, just pink and white stripes. But it was nice.

"This is. . ." She didn't know what to think. Did she really have her sister pegged wrong all these years? "How can you afford this?"

Olga leaned against the door frame, smiling, "My old job gave me a huge Christmas bonus."

"Wow."

"I gave you the bigger room. I want you to spend more time here and enjoy it."

Arnold called out, "There's ten minutes until the ball drops!" The two Pataki girls shared a quick hug before heading back into the living room.

Helga walked around the kitchen, running her hands over the counter. Two bar stools sat under the dark granite. "Are you sad about missing Times Square?"

Olga opened the fridge and pulled out the champagne. "Oh, no. I was way too old for that anyway."

Arnold collapsed down on the couch and tried to kick his feet onto the table. He missed and fell forwards, head dropping against his knees. Helga smacked her forehead.

Olga smiled, "Is he drunk?"

Helga sat down beside Arnold and pulled him back into a sitting position, "If I say yes, will you lecture me?"

"No. I'm not your parent, Helga, I'm your sister. You just have to be careful."

Helga started at her sister like she had two heads. "What?"

"I know what you think of me, Helga. You're not very subtle." Helga smirked. "I talked to my therapist about it and she said I just need to respect your life and let you make your own decisions. I'm only going to intervene if you get in trouble."

"So, you're okay with me drinking with you tonight?" Olga filled up half a glass and handed it to her, nodding. "And that Arnold spends the night?"

Olga pursed her lips. "On the couch."

Helga was about to protest, but Arnold pulled her down to his lap, hand over her mouth. He laughed, "I'll take what I can get. Thanks, Olga." She clinked glasses with him, winking.

The crowds cheering in Times Square filled the new apartment as Olga, Helga and Arnold reclined on the couch to watch. Helga could imagine Rhonda's party, the crowd of drunk teenagers hovering near the tv and talking in loud whispers. She could still hear the annoying orchestra music that tried to keep the party quiet. Rhonda's soirees weren't fun when adults were around.

"Five minutes until we ring in the new year," the television announced as the news anchor panned across the cheering crowd.

Olga asked a few questions about school, trying to fill the silence before the ten second count down.

Both Arnold and Olga shared a knowing glance as the United States began the official countdown to a new year. Shouts and applause could be heard through the tv as the illuminated ball made its descent in Times Square. The anticipation could be felt, the unanimous seconds of holding breath to make sure everything went smoothly.

"Five. . . four. . ._three. . .two. . .one_!"

Olga and Arnold leaned in and kissed Helga's cheeks, pulling back to laugh and cheer and hug. Helga rolled her eyes and rubbed her cheeks, "Happy New Year!"

Everyone held up their champagne and clinked glasses, "To a new year and a new house." After the toast, Arnold pulled Helga in for her first, real New Year's kiss. It took her a few seconds to remember her sister was in the room and quickly unlocked her lips. If Arnold had his way he'd never stop, but he suddenly remembered Olga's presence.

He wondered how much longer Big Sister would be hanging around.

For another half an hour, apparently. It was mostly spent in silence, just watching the tv or looking around the room. Olga decided to put the champagne back in the fridge and clean up the boxes. But Olga decided to announce her retirement for the evening and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Helga felt goosebumps rise on her skin just thinking about what could happen. It was the new year. . .anything was possible.

And it really didn't help that Arnold was slowly pressing every part of his body against her that he could. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, Arnold as close as possible, trying to not look suspicious. The couple sat in silence, eyes glancing from the doorway to each other. Helga was afraid to speak, say something stupid that Olga would hear.

Once the light under her bedroom door shut off, Helga exhaled.

Arnold's hand moved from his leg onto her thigh. He squeezed her leg and she shifted against the couch.

They just had to last a few more minutes until she was sure Olga was asleep. . . .

12:45. Olga had to be asleep now.

Helga squeezed Arnold's hand that was against her leg and pulled them both to their feet, dragging him into her new bedroom. They shared a few chaste kisses as they crossed the hallway, but as soon as the door shut, Helga had Arnold pinned against it, deepening their kiss. Arnold's hands hooked around her ass and pulled her as close as he could.

Helga was quick to tear off her boots and stockings. Arnold was grateful he had less work to do, and lifted her into his arms, resting her against the edge of her bed. His hands ran up her smooth, toned legs. He massaged her calves before tracing up her knee cap. She wiggled a little, trying to hold in her laughter. It soon stopped, turning into a quiet moan as he caressed her inner thighs.

He just wanted to kiss and touch every part of her body forever.

She pushed forwards, "Stop teasing me."

He laughed. He was the one being teased,_ tortured_, over here. He nipped her ear, whispering, "Oh, no, I've created a monster." She whined again as his hands ran through her hair. He managed to unzip her dress, which was enough to distract her as she slipped her arms out of the sleeves. She started pulling her bra off, but he stopped her with a deep kiss.

He was a little dizzy and aroused and breathless but he never wanted to stop. Maybe Gerald was right. He was going to die.

Helga pulled back to catch a breath, looking into Arnold's eyes. He smiled.

God, she was beautiful. Her hair had come undone from its side ponytail and now fell around her face, becoming mused under his hands. Her lips were swollen and cheeks flushed, and she had that same look of disbelief she always had when they kissed. He wished he knew why she looked like that, why she always looked afraid he'd vanish into thin air.

Arnold leaned in, speaking to Helga's neck, "I want you to touch me. I just don't want to be drunk."

Helga ran her hands over his hair, "Arnold, it's okay. Stop tiptoeing around me." Her hands fell around his hips, pulling him flush against her.

_Oh, dear God. _If he wasn't supporting himself against the pole of Helga's bed he would've fallen on her.

She moved her hips again, experimentally shifting them against him. She slid closer to the edge of her bed, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him even closer.

"I just didn't. . ." Her tongue grazed the hollow of his throat before she kissed it. "Lila said I pressured her and I just don't want you to think that. I don't want you to worry and not trust me. Okay? I really care about you and we-" Oh, man, he was panting hard. Helga's hips rolled against him again and again. He felt his skin burning as Helga's hands pulled his shirt off, pressing against his tight stomach. She continued grazing up, finally holding onto his biceps, her nails digging into his skin.

He was drunk and dry humping his girlfriend. But it was okay. He was still in control. He could handle this.

He still had half a mind to slip his hand between her legs. Helga gasped and Arnold moaned and, oh my god could he just have sex with her already?

No. Focus.

Helga's hands worked fast, undoing his belt, stopping only to ask, "Is this okay?" He was nodding. Where was his voice? He was _drunk_ this wasn't okay he needed to do something he needed to-_fuck. _His pants were around his ankles and her small hands were on him, fingers teasing him by dipping just below the waistband of his boxers.

He groaned and was pretty sure he sounded like a dying whale.

"Do you want me to stop?"

_No, don't ever stop._ "I'm drunk. I-" Another whale noise. "Sober. I want to be sober, I want to be in my right mind."

She slowly withdrew her hands, "I think you are if you're stopping me."

She had a very valid point. Interesting. . .Maybe he wasn't as drunk as he thought.

He laughed and kissed her, slowly lifting himself onto the bed. Helga slid back and laid down against her pillows, pulling Arnold down with her. Helga's hands grazed against his stomach, making him gasp. Helga moved up to his sides, his arms, his neck. Her hips bucked against him again and he groaned. Helga's eyes went wide once she realized _what_ she was trying to grind against.

"Sorry."

"Nnngh," was his intelligent response. He was falling apart here.

But it was too late. . . his body was too fast for his mind. He picked Helga up and pressed her back against her headboard, sucking against her neck and dipping his fingers into her underwear. Helga writhed under his touch, her hand sliding down against his stomach and into his boxers.

Hallelujah.


	17. Pillow Talk

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Seventeen: Pillow Talk**

* * *

Arnold groaned and rolled over, only to come face first with the floor.

He wanted to die.

His head was pounding like there was an Irish dancing competition in his skull and he felt nauseated. He wanted to curl into the fetal position, but there wasn't enough room between the coffee table and couch to pull his knees up. Which was okay, movement made his head hurt more.

Helga's bedroom door opened and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She felt badly, but that didn't mean it wasn't funny. "Arnold, are you okay?"

He grunted into the carpet, feeling no motivation to move. Why was he in the living room? Didn't he fall asleep in Helga's bed?

Helga shuffled around the kitchen to find him a glass and get him some water. Now she felt really bad. You always drink water when you have alcohol to lessen the hangover.

Helga sat down on the couch and poked Arnold's bare back with her feet. "Roll over."

He lifted his hand behind him, blindly reaching out for the glass. Helga held it out of his reach, so instead, he pulled her leg and she fell down on top of him, spilling some water against his back.

"I didn't think that through." Arnold lifted himself onto his elbows and rolled over, grinning at Helga despite the ache in his head. He noticed she was wearing his shirt, except it was poorly buttoned and falling off her shoulder. "How did I get out here?"

"You woke up around four and told me you didn't want me to get in trouble, so you got out of bed and passed out on the couch."

He rolled his neck and sat up on his hands, "Where's Olga?"

"Said she wanted to meet her new coworkers for lunch. It's a little past noon."

Arnold covered his eyes with his arm and tried to fight off another wave of nausea. He felt Helga lift off him. "Would you hate me if I went back to sleep?"

"No, you look like you need it. Come on, you can crash in my bed."

Helga got another glass of water before joining Arnold in her bed. He was already snuggled under the covers, eyes focused on the empty spot beside him. She took a moment to just appreciate everything happening in her life - her new house, her suddenly less annoying older sister, and her favorite part, her _boyfriend_.

Life was good. . .which made her nervous. When was the last time she was this genuinely happy?

She was pretty sure the answer was never.

Helga handed Arnold the glass and sat on the bed beside him. She knew she had to get up, make lunch, shower and act like she was a functioning human being. Ugh.

Arnold closed his eyes and pulled her closer, kissing her bare shoulder. "Hey. Can I ask you something?" His lips brushed against her shoulder again.

Helga nodded, shifting onto her side to look into his eyes. She smiled and pushed some of his hair back, waiting for him to speak again. This could be about _anything_, which made her stomach twist a little bit more.

"What do you want to do with your life?"

Helga laughed a little, feeling herself relax into her mattress. She panicked for nothing. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, arms behind her head. "Uh. . .I don't really know. College, I guess."

"That's it?" Arnold ran his hand over Helga's arm, stopping at her shoulder. She sighed and pulled her arms down, opening her eyes when Arnold ran his hand through her hair.

"Yeah."

Now Arnold was really curious. Helga had a lot of potential, a chance to do anything, be anyone. And she was holding herself back. Why? "Have you thought about where? Don't you want to get out of Hillwood?"

"Yeah, I have, but best case scenario is I graduate whatever college I go to and move back home."

"Why is that best case scenario? Wouldn't it be getting a job in whatever city?"

"Depends on how well I do in school."

It was Arnold's turn to sigh. "You're not giving yourself enough credit. I've seen your grades, Helga, you are intelligent. You could probably go to any college you wanted on a scholarship. Have you ever listened to yourself talk about our reading assignments? I feel like I need a dictionary just to keep up."

"I'll give you that. But it doesn't matter that my vocabulary is a little more impressive when it comes to writing papers because to anyone else it's like I looked them up in the thesaurus to sound brighter."

"See, I would've said 'smarter.'" Arnold smirked.

Helga rolled her eyes. "So? You're more interested in science. You could rattle off every muscle in the body without batting an eyelash."

"Because I have an interest in the human body. And you really enjoy English. Reading, analyzing, writing. That stuff comes harder to me."

"So we use the parts of our brain differently, so what?"

Arnold chuckled, slowly rolling over onto his stomach, arms curled under the pillow. "I don't know. It's just interesting, I guess. Well at least to me. Minds are probably the most amazing things in the world."

He was always wondering what Helga was really thinking. Her mind was the hardest to crack because she'd never say how she truly felt without a little pressure. "But you really aren't giving yourself any credit. You passed biology this semester."

Helga watched his movements, smiling down at him before falling to his level. She wondered if they'd stay in bed all day, which didn't sound like a bad idea.

Arnold sat up again at the sound of a cell phone. Helga groaned and slid out of bed, searching the floor for her cell. Arnold took a moment to look at her, appreciating her legs. Pale, but wonderfully toned. And it was even better since she was just in her pink lacy underwear.

"Hello?"

_"Why didn't you tell me, Helga?"_

"Tell you what?"

_"That my beloved is with someone else."_

Helga sighed and sat down on her bed, massaging her temple. She knew how hurt Thad was, she'd experienced the blow last year. It killed her inside to watch Arnold and _Lila _together. Helga shook her head. Bad memories. "I'm sorry, Thad. I really am. I've been through the same thing, and I know it sucks."

Arnold slid closer to Helga. He knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but there was nothing else to do.

_"But why didn't you warn me? I caused a scene at her party."_

"I don't know. . . .Are you doing to be okay?"

_"Probably not. I was up all night torn between crying and punching something." _She could hear his voice crack a little. Oh, God, she hoped he wouldn't cry now.

Yeah, Helga remembered doing the same thing. She had been in her room ranting to herself when Phoebe called. Phoebe had calmed her down and used her positon as Gerald's girlfriend to gather information about the new couple. It was actually helpful to know that they were having problems.

Helga got to her feet again and began pacing in front of her bed. She looked up at Arnold and made a dejected face. She couldn't believe how badly Thad was hurting. It hurt her too, a little kick in her stomach as she thought about it. But she knew she could help him, make him feel better. "I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but. . .they've been fighting a lot. Sid and Rhonda are both too stubborn to admit that they're wrong. They'll probably be broken up by the summer."

"Really?"

Helga turned to Arnold and pressed a finger to her lips before resuming her hopefully uplifting speech, "And I know you, Thad. You would bend over backwards for her. She deserves someone like you. And if it's meant to happen, it will."

Arnold watched her, looking a little bewildered. She blushed and turned away, lowering her voice a little, "Life is funny like that. It gives you an opportunity and you have to be brave enough to take it. It will happen for you because it happened for me. "

Thad laughed, _"You're crazy, but right. I'll call you later, okay?"_

"Yeah, you can swing by for dinner or something."

_"Oh, and tell Arnold I said hey." _Thad clicked off before Helga could respond.

She turned back around and smiled at Arnold, laughing as she got back into bed. "Well, Thad says hi." Arnold just watched her roll around, trying to get comfortable. Eventually she settled on laying on her side, head propped up on her elbow, watching him sit.

Even though he hadn't gone back to sleep, his head ache had dulled, but he definitely wanted a shower. "Do you mind if I shower?"

"No. I do it at your house all the time without even asking. Knock yourself out, Football Head."

Arnold laughed, knowing she was right. "I'll be out in ten minutes."

"Let me know if you need help!" Helga shouted as her bedroom door shut.

Helga decided to make an attempt at doing _something._ She picked up her laptop and guitar and searched for chords to refresh her memory. She usually played popular songs because they were easiest to find online. She tuned her guitar and slung it around her back. Her stomach was growling. Maybe she'd make some grilled cheese.

She knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey Arnold?"

The shower curtain was pushed back, "Yeah?"

"Do you want a grilled cheese?"

"Sure. I'll be out in a second." She heard him push the water around, probably washing his hair one last time, before shutting the water off. Helga jumped back from the door, hovering in the doorway to the living room. She pulled her guitar off and went into the fridge, pulling out the butter and cheese.

It took her a longer time to find the bread. At her old house it was kept in the second cabinet next to the fridge, or the bread box when Miriam remembered they had one.

How long would she compare everything to Bob and Miriam's? Even last night as she fell asleep she just felt like she wasn't in her room. It felt like a sleepover at someone's house.

She heard the bathroom door open, feet shuffling, and her bedroom door shut. Helga fell to her knees and began scouring the kitchen for a frying pan. Once she had everything she started cooking, clanging and making so much noise she didn't hear Arnold come out of her room. He was running her pink towel over his hair, drying it easily. She started humming a mixture of songs, whatever melody popped into her head. She pushed the bread against the buttered pan with a spatula, dancing a little with her movements.

"Do you think I'll ever get my shirt back?" Arnold's cold hand pressed against her arm. Helga jumped and flung the grilled cheese across the kitchen.

"Oh, my _God_," Helga covered her heart and started laughing. "You need to stop coming up behind me."

"Why so jumpy?"

She shrugged and picked up her ruined lunch. "Do you want this?"

"Five second rule." Helga rolled her eyes as Arnold bit into the sandwich. "Here, let me make yours."

"Why?"

"Because you made mine." He moved beside her and kissed her cheek, smearing a little butter on her skin. He laughed and apologized. Helga hopped up on the counter and watched him cook. She was glad she wore his shirt, it was fun seeing him cook half-naked. Arnold had really nice arms, even though he never did a strict work out routine. She always felt protected when his hands brushed against her waist, dropped around her shoulder, or pulled her in by her hips. And his back wasn't too bad to look at either.

She then decided to go freshen up, fearing he thought she was being creepy. Helga picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste off the sink, staring at the bowl. Olga had told her her old coworker blew glass and made this basin as a parting gift. It was a mix of orange, red and yellow pieces of glass, melted together creating a mosaic effect.

She was so distracted by the bowl she didn't notice the note on the mirror.

Arnold had taken a tube of lipstick and drawn a heart.

She didn't know how long she was standing there for. Her toothpaste was dribbling down her chin, toothbrush hanging in open mouth.

Why was she so. . .bothered by a little heart? It was a basic shape. Drawn in lipstick. On her mirror. _Damn it_. She spit her toothpaste out and wiped her mouth, turning back to the kitchen.

Arnold was sitting on a bar stool, eating. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied too quickly. "No, yeah, I'm fine. . .I like your, uh, note."

"I was hoping you would." They continued to eat in silence, until Arnold thought of something to talk about. "You really think Sid and Rhonda are going to break up?"

Helga gasped and choked on a piece of bread. "What?"

"You told Thad they were fighting."

This conversation could get ugly fast. "Yeah. Sid and I talk occasionally in pre-calc."

"And he's said he wants to break up with her?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because they're our friends."

"Yeah, and so is Thad."

"So you lied to him?"

"No, I didn't. Knowing Rhonda she'll be bored by summer and dump Sid. And then Thad will come home and he'll do whatever it takes to be with her."

"I thought Rhonda hated him."

"He's changed a lot since sixth grade. He's not _as _crazy as he used to be. And he really loves her. I know he does."

"Well, he's told Rhonda before, right? What if she thinks he's lying? He couldn't possibly have loved her for his whole life."

Helga bit her lip and began counting the crumbs on her plate. She _knew_ this was going to end badly. "Well, he has loved her for a long time. . . .It's hard to give up on love when you know it's true."

They weren't talking about Thad and Rhonda anymore.

Arnold found himself biting his tongue, trying to think this through. He always wondered if she still loved him. She had to, he knew deep down she did. And that always made him wonder about his feelings. They went beyond just liking her, just caring about her.

She may not have always been honest about her feelings, but he'd been catching glimpses of Helga just being herself. When she'd play guitar. When she'd bite her lip while working through a math problem, her eyes glazed over but still sparking with determination to figure it out. When she had dinner at the Sunset Arms and talked with the boarders, she was the funniest person at the table, making everyone crack up. And there were moments when he swore he could read her mind just by looking into her eyes. He loved her eyes, they were two pools of blue that he wanted to drown in.

. . .Where had he heard that before?

He loved her eyes. Her smile, her hands, her skin. Everything about her.

Holy shit.

Helga's heart was pounding loud in her ears and she was fighting hard to keep the color from creeping into her cheeks. She kept praying that he was still dense as hell. That he wasn't reading into this conversation as much as she was.

This probably wasn't the best time. Or even the smartest thing to do. But it all just hit him. It was like the stars in his mind suddenly aligned and life made sense.

He was in love.

But he couldn't just say it to her. Helga would probably laugh at him. Or punch him. He didn't really know how she would react to this. He imagined it would just be met with an eye roll and make a comment about how it was just because she got in his pants.

He loved her before that. Of course he did! Wow, he was stupid. He was just too busy focusing on everything else that he didn't realize it.

"Do you still love me?"

Helga almost fell out of her chair. She squealed in shock and grabbed onto the counter to stop her legs from giving out, but Arnold was fast and had his hands around her waist before she could even blink. She tried to shove his arms off of her, step away from this, maybe run into her room and hide. But he was strong. "What?"

"Do you. . ." One hand moved up to her shoulder, pulling some hair out of her face and off her back. The other held her waist, trying to keep her in place, ". . .still love me?"

He felt her shaking a little.

Helga shut her eyes and felt herself disappear, becoming the nine year old girl on the rooftop of FTi again. She was in far too deep to back out, the only place she could go was forward. Adrenaline and nerves made her feel a little breathless. She laughed a little, hoping maybe to release the tension created by the awkward silence. She could feel Arnold's skin burning into hers, his warm breath against the nape of her neck, giving her goosebumps.

She was nodding her head, unable to actually form the words.

"I guess the question kinds of answers itself, right? I mean you wouldn't be dating me unless you still had some feelings for me."

"So why are you dating me?" Her voice was shaking almost as much as her body.

Arnold was fast and managed to pull her around so they were face-to-face. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice from getting too high. His hand ran through her hair and cupped her cheek, smiling as she blushed. He held her gaze, smiling, "Because I. . .I love you too."


	18. Love Hurts?

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Eighteen: Love. . .Hurts?**

* * *

Nope.

Nope. Nope. Nope. _Nope._

This was a dream. This was totally a dream.

He did _not _just say that.

Helga finally became aware of Arnold's hands moving down from her cheeks to her neck, successfully lifting her chin to look into his eyes. She wasn't even aware she'd looked away.

"You look terrified." He was whispering. Why was he whispering? Why couldn't she speak? "Are you okay?"

Dreaming. Dreaming. She was dreaming, damn it. He couldn't love her. No one could ever love her. She was difficult and stubborn and sarcastic and violent. She was a wreck. Totally emotionally damaged.

Arnold was an angel among men, the most caring, giving, honest and perfect person in the world. What could he possibly love about her?

"You. . .you _love_ me?" Her tone was confused, but her lips were pulled back in a wide smile.

He smiled and Helga thought she'd never actually seen him happier. "Yeah. I love you."

Hearing it the second time seemed to make the reality settle in her chest. She heard herself swoon and Arnold was quick to kiss her. The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with an intense longing. Helga figured Arnold was going to use every bit of power to make her understand his love.

And she was totally believing it.

Arnold's hands left her body for a brief moment to brace against the counter but Helga fell pray to another case of weak knees. She gasped into his mouth, his hands pulled on her bare thighs, wrapping them around his hips to keep her steady. He lifted her completely off the counter, cradling her in his arms as they continued their kissing.

They pulled back to catch a breath before Arnold's lips connected with Helga's neck. She laughed a little, head rolling back, body arching forwards. Arnold stopped kissing at the sound of her giggling.

"You love _me_."

"Yes," his nose brushed against her flushing skin, "think you can say anything else?"

"Give me a sec to let this all process, okay?" Arnold laughed and Helga felt the vibrations tickle against her ribs.

This was the most unbelievable thing to ever happen to her.

Which made her heart sink in her chest. Every time something good happened to her, something worse would come along to tear the happiness away. It was her life, an endless cycle of pain, a little joy, and more pain. And her life had been pretty high lately. What could tear it down so low?

He noticed her expression change, a flicker of sadness appearing in her eyes. He lowered her back to the ground and guided them over to the couch. "What's wrong?"

Helga sat with her legs crossed, head in her hands. She kept alternating between biting and licking her lip. How could she turn from such elation to despair in a few minutes?

He loved her. She at least owed him some discussion, right? It took an extreme amount of courage to look into his concerned emerald gems, "Do you ever feel like. . .like everything's too perfect?"

"What do you mean?"

"My life has never been this perfect. Happy. Wonderful. I can't just spend fifteen years of my life miserable and then suddenly in a few months have it flip to the upmost joy. Life doesn't work like that. With every bit of happiness I've ever gotten, there's a crushing blow bringing me down."

Arnold found himself just staring at Helga, letting it all connect in his mind. "You. . .Are you saying you've never been happy?"

"Not like this," she gestured between them with a flick of her wrist.

"Helga, if you go around looking for sadness, you'll inevitably find it. You shouldn't spend your time worrying or feeling sad."

"You obviously don't know me, Football Head."

"I do know you, Helga. And I love you. You just have to give yourself a chance to feel this, enjoy _us_." He pulled her into him, grazing his fingertips against her cheek. Her eyes shut, wrist clinging to his hand, fingers falling against his, keeping him locked there. "Look on the bright side. You're living with your sister, who moved from New York to keep you out of your old house. She's trying to work on having a good relationship with you. And you're doing well in school, you have great friends."

Her eyes opened, reflecting the sadness in her heart. "Don't you see, that's the problem! Pretty soon I'll be miserable. It always happens this way. I was so excited when Olga decided to officially move everything out of the house, I was so tired of her being Miss Perfect and always visiting, then the next day Big Bob starts binge drinking and hasn't stopped. When I learned to play guitar, Bob managed to get into my room and break my computer after bumping into my desk. Olga stopped replying to my emails after I aced my math class. After I got my license, Miriam crashed the car. After you and I. . ." she pushed Arnold's hand off and got to her feet. The ache that settled in her chest had radiated through her veins, pulsing against her every pore.

Arnold sounded like he was on the verge of panicking. "What? What happened?" His eyes went wide. Oh, right. "Bob."

"Called me worthless, said he wished I'd disappeared. And then when you asked me out, he-"

"Yeah, I remember. But that's all coincidence. Good and bad things don't always happen that way. It's not a cause and effect relationship."

Helga sighed and rolled her shoulders back, standing up straight. "I'm going to shower." She began unbuttoning Arnold's shirt and walked down the hallway.

"Don't walk away from this," Arnold called out, standing up from the couch. "Please, Helga, keep talking to me."

She spun around, the shirt almost falling off her, except for one button in the center of her chest. "I'm done talking. Okay? My life has always sucked. End of story."

"Not end of story," Arnold ran towards her, grabbing her arm before she reached the door. He whipped her around and pressed her against the wall. "Don't shut me out. Not now."

Helga rolled her eyes, eyes narrowing to mask her confusing emotions. She was touched that he cared so much, but a little annoyed he wouldn't just let this go. He braced himself against the wall, leaning into her.

"I'm fighting for you, Helga. Right now I want nothing more than for you to just tell me what's on your mind, let me help you get rid of the pain. What is it going to take for you to trust me, completely open up to me?"

"I've been fighting for you my entire life, Arnold, so forgive me if I'm not falling at your feet with gratitude."

"No, you've been fighting _against_ me."

She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. She decided to take the defensive. "Just forget it, okay? We're going in circles, we'll always be going in circles. You'll never understand."

"I_ want_ to understand. I want to help you, take care of you. I always have and always will. No matter how hard you push me, or how many spitballs land in my hair. Ever since I first met you, it's all I wanted to do."

Helga couldn't hide her surprise from that confession. He still remembered?

He'd never seen her look so sad and confused as he did that day. In the rain, the poor little three year old standing alone outside preschool, covered in mud. He still couldn't believe she'd walked _alone_. "Let me be your umbrella."_  
_

She'd closed her eyes now, head shaking back and forth against the wall. She was dreaming, still, she had to be! Curse his romantic side. Dramatic confrontations were totally the culmination point of every rom-com.

Helga opened her eyes again, heart inflating with courage. She owed him some honesty. What could go wrong with just telling him how she felt? He'd never laughed at her before. And she had to give Arnold credit, his eyes never waived from hers, despite the fact that her chest was almost falling out of his shirt.

"You have no idea how scared I am right now, Helga. I've never felt like this before, never experienced this. I feel like I'm always treading water, too afraid to finally dive in after you." He leaned back a little. "Everything has been a new experience with you. I'm learning as I go along, but you have to meet me halfway."

"I. . . I'm trying. I don't open up that easily."

"But you can't just carry this hurt around by yourself, okay? We've spent a lot of time together, what feels like our whole lives. We know a lot about each other. You can't hide yourself behind anger anymore, Helga."

She pursed her lips in consideration. "I'll try, Arnold, I promise I will. But I can't just morph into a new person over night."

"It won't be a new you. It's who you were always meant to be."

Helga laughed, hands wrapping around Arnold's neck, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Arnold pulled her in, kissing the top of her head and moving down. He pressed his lips against her ear, cheek, jawline, neck and shoulder. He pushed his shirt down her arm and continued kissing as far down as he could go. He held her hand, kissing her fingers. He stopped and pecked her lips gently. "Hi."

She giggled and felt her eyes drift close. She wasn't even tired, it was more of a comfort to just relax into his arms and finally feel at ease. Arnold's voice cut her from her thoughts. "Do you ever feel like this is all a dream?"

Helga shrugged her suddenly tense shoulders, eyes opening and meeting his for just a moment. She wasn't sure how was she was supposed to react to this. Should she be offended?

"I mean. . ." he shifted back again, face softened and half-smiling, "you always have this look. . .like you think I'm going to just disappear or walk away and that you were always dreaming."

Helga bit her lip. When the hell did he get so observant?

He smiled a little more, leaning in closer to her, "Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you're wide awake."

* * *

Olga wasn't surprised to see the kitchen or living room empty. She figured Helga would spend more time in her room than anywhere else. But Olga was surprised to see a pile of clothes, which looked like they belonged to a male, in front of the closed bathroom door. She heard the shower running and laughter.

Her sister's laughter.

So why were Arnold's. . .

_Oh, hell no._

Olga didn't know what switched on in her mind, but a fire of anger lit in her stomach. Her_ baby sister_ would not be having sex her in her shower! She knocked furiously on the bathroom door, screaming, "Helga! Arnold! Get out here right now!"

She heard Helga shriek and the curtain rod fall against the floor. The water shut off and their voices dropped to a whisper. Helga stepped out first, towel wrapped around her dripping form. She smiled at Olga while kicking the pile of clothes into the bathroom.

Helga knew she was in serious trouble, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"_What _do you think you were doing in our shower?"

"Showering."

Olga quirked her eyebrow, knowing full well that was bullshit. "There was a reason I had him sleep on the couch last night."

Helga nodded. "I know. But I promise you, it's not what you think."

"Are you having sex?" Helga looked away. Olga remembered being sixteen. But she also remembered her father instilling hell on every guy who even thought about looking at her. She didn't have a date until college, and even then she was too afraid to do anything. It wasn't until her first serious relationship with her ex-fiancé that things changed. "Helga?" Her voice reminded her of Bob's, his accusatory and frustrated tone.

"It depends. . .on your definition of sex."

Her eyes narrowed. "He can't sleepover anymore. Not until I figure this out." Helga held her tongue. She wouldn't even think about mentioning sleeping at Arnold's. That would send Olga up a wall. "And don't think that I'd let you go over to Phoebe's. At least for two weeks." Helga's face fell and Olga smirked, "I may be older, but I'm not an idiot."

Arnold figured now this would be a good time to come out. He was fully dressed and had put the shower curtain and rod back in place. He stepped out and nodded at Olga, "Nice to see you again."

"Mmhmm." The look on Olga's face said he better get the hell out of there. Arnold kissed Helga's cheek, whispered, "Love you," and picked up his shoes before leaving the apartment.

"Did he just say. . .?" Helga bit her lip and nodded. "Oh, my God. My baby sister's first love." Helga rolled her eyes. How could she go from concerned big sister to best friend in seconds? Olga pulled on Helga's hands and together they collapsed onto the couch. "Now, tell me everything."

"Can I get dressed first?"

* * *

Arnold checked his cell phone for the first time in almost two days.

He had one call from the boarding house, five texts from Gerald, one from Harold, Brainy and Eugene, three from Thad and ten from Sid.

Shit.

YOUR GIRLFRIEND RUINED MY LIFE was the most recent text from Sid, sent half an hour ago.

No. No. No.

He dialed Gerald's number, feet picking up into a run as he rounded the next block. Gerald picked up after two rings, "Gerald, fill me in."

_"While you were off in La La Land, I've been holding down the fort. Sid's falling apart."_

"Where are you?"

_"Sid's house. Give me an ETA."_

"10 minutes."

_"Hurry. And tell you-know-who she fucked up. Big time."_

Arnold hung up and dialed Thad's number. He heard a girl's laughter - shit, it was Rhonda's! - followed by his voice, _"What?"_

"Thad, what did you do?"

_"What Helga told me to."_

Arnold was still running, finally reaching Sid's block. He was panting hard, but still managed to keep his voice sharp. "She did not say to break up their relationship, Thad! You're really making my day suck, man."

_"And you're ruining mine."_

"You broke up your good friend's relationship. He's crushed."

_"It's his own damn fault for not treating her well."_

Arnold ran up the steps and knocked furiously on Sid's door. He had to separate the new couple, had to make Rhonda realize her mistake of jumping from one guy to the next. "Tell her to leave, to go shopping. Tell her to get the hell out, I don't care, don't see her until I figure this out."

_"Why would I listen to you?"_

"Because I'm trying to fix this. If you even cared about Rhonda or Sid's friendship a little bit, you would listen to me."

_"I'm calling Helga."_

"Good. Go to her apartment. Just, please, Thad-" The front door opened, revealing a shocked Brainy. "Don't talk to Rhonda until I make sure everyone's happy." Thad hung up the phone.

"You done fucked up," were Brian's first words.

Arnold was panting and struggling to breathe in the cold air. "Let me see Sid."

Brian welcomed him into the house, guiding him into the living room. All of the boys he'd been receiving texts from were huddled around the couch. Sid was sitting with his head in his hands, glaring at the ground. His head snapped up when the front door shut.

Before Arnold could say something Sid was jumping onto the couch and flinging himself towards Arnold. He ducked and pressed his body near the coffee table.

"Sid! Sid! Stop!" Everyone was screaming and trying to hold Sid back. For a skinny guy, he was hard to keep still.

"I know you told her! You told her what to tell Thad!"

Arnold had already been beaten up by an ex-boyfriend, did he really need that again? "No, I didn't. Sid, I would never say that unless it was a serious situation. I had no idea anything was wrong!"

"I don't get it! I just don't get it. Helga hates Rhonda, why is she torturing me?" Sid finally fell slack in Stinky's grip.

Gerald pulled Arnold up to his feet, whispering, "He has mood swings worse than a menopausal mother. One second he's depressed, the next angry, then he's in tears. Whatever Rhonda said to him screwed with his mind." Arnold nodded. "You need to find out both sides of the story. Then talk to Thad. And then You-Know-Who."

Arnold smirked, "She's not Voldemort."

"She might as well be to Sid."

Arnold turned to Sid, who returned to his slouching position on the couch. "Will you tell me what happened?"

* * *

"And then he said he loved you?" Helga nodded. "That's so sweet. . . . I have to say though, I'm still uncertain about letting you guys spend so much time together."

Helga couldn't believe she'd just told her sister _everything_. "Look, I told you-"

"I know. I'd still feel better if you guys had like, a date night, every week. And you could do whatever you wanted during those hours."

Helga rolled her eyes at her sister. "Why do I feel like a lecture is coming on?"

"I know I'm supposed to let you live your life, but that still doesn't mean I won't intervene a _little _bit."

"Okay. So we have Date Night, no more sleepovers. Do I get a curfew too? Limited texting hours?"

"1 a.m. curfew on the weekends."

"Wow."

"You're almost seventeen. Driver's licenses let you drive until 1 a.m. at that age, so I'll let you stay out until then. Weeknights it'll be 10. And one more thing."

Helga was really surprised at her sister. She knew Olga had been young once, but she figured that meant Olga would be extra strict. Maybe her therapist was teaching her something. "Okay, sure, anything."

"I want you on birth control."

"You _want_ me on it? Aren't most people against it right now?"

Olga shrugged before standing up and walking to the kitchen. She searched her purse for her cell phone, scanning her contacts for her doctor. "We'll make an appointment for tomorrow."

"But that's my last day before school starts. You really want me to spend it in a doctor's office?"

"It's only for a few hours."

There was a knock on the front door. Olga turned to her sister, confused as she opened it.

A dark haired teen pushed into the apartment. "Helga!"

Helga got to her feet and stared at her new guest, "Rhonda?"


	19. Cell Phones & Umbrellas

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Nineteen: Cell Phones & Umbrellas**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Princess?"

She smirked, running her hands through her silky hair. "Relax, Pataki, I'm looking for your boyfriend."

"Why, you gonna steal him too?"

Rhonda visibly stiffened at the accusation, but rolled it off her back. "I need his help."

Olga was standing in the kitchen, eyes flicking between her sister and the other girl. The guest looked so familiar, she had to be an old classmate of Helga's. Realizing neither would speak with her in the room, Olga quickly excused herself.

Helga continued to glare at Rhonda. "Well, if you're here to get advice about Thad, you've come to the wrong place."

"It's not about him. It's about Sid."

From the look on Rhonda's face, Helga knew what that meant. "No. Rhonda, you _didn't._"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You listened to Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, you're in just as much trouble as he is." Rhonda directed her gaze to the floor, rocking in her high heeled boots. "How did you know Arnold was here?"

Rhonda's tone was screaming that it was obvious. "Fuzzy Slippers."

"Doesn't that guy, or girl, whoever, have a life?"

"He makes our lives his life."

"That's creepy."

"It's helpful." Rhonda pulled out her phone, fingers moving swiftly across the touch screen. "I had no idea you even moved until he told me." Her cell vibrated in her hands seconds later and she pouted.

"What?"

"Gerald is on the move, but Arnold doesn't seem to be with him."

Helga massaged her temples. Was Rhonda always this stupid? And what the hell was up with Fuzzy Slippers _stalking _everyone? "He's probably comforting your ex," Helga's glare hardened at her uninvited guest, "but I doubt either want to see you." Rhonda pursed her lips, ignoring Helga to continue texting. "Why didn't you go to Nadine, or Lila, or someone who would obviously take your side?"

"I need someone unbiased." Another 'duh' tone.

"So call up Fuzzy Slippers."

"He's pissed. Two of his connections aren't speaking. The informational highway will become severely stunted at this development."

Helga stared at Rhonda, blinking as she continued glaring at her phone. "What?"

"Fuzzy knows everything about everyone, but he still needs help. That's where Sid, Gerald and I come in. But he's still good, really good. He has stuff that goes back as far as your sister's days in middle school."

"So this guy is a creepy adult stalking kids?"

"No, he's our age."

"You've met him?"

"Several times."

Helga started backing into her living room, giving Rhonda the chance to walk forwards and join her on the couch. As much as she hated Bitchington-Lloyd's guts, this was interesting news. Fuzzy Slippers had been chalked up as another urban legend in Helga's mind, one that Gerald just loved to tell. But it sounded like this guy was real. And really good at what he did.

Helga had never bothered caring much about FS. Since she wasn't close with Gerald or Rhonda, her information on him was limited. She'd asked Sid a few times, but he kept his words locked up.

"So, if you asked him, he'd know where Brian was?"

"Yeah."

"Why does he only talk to you?"

"Gerald, Sid and Fuzzy go back to Urban Tots days. Fuzzy knew all the urban legends that Sid and Gerald loved to tell. FS did all the research, checked his facts, everything. Every urban legend is true, whether you want to believe it or not."

"There has to have been more than one, right? There's no way a three year old kid did all of that."

"It's a family business."

"Still doesn't answer my first question. Why you?"

"I have power. As the most rich and popular girl in our high school, people listen to me. They know I don't just spread around rumors for fun. I get the facts. And Fuzzy appreciates my thorough research and honesty."

"So why do you need Arnold?"

"He has to give our stories to Fuzzy. He can't listen to Gerald, he's too close with Sid. I know Arnold is too, but he will take each story with a detachment, to make sure everyone looks good."

"You can't come out squeaky clean after you've danced in the mud."

Rhonda turned away from her phone, quirking her eyebrow, revealing a determined gleam in her eyes. "That's why I'm trying to kick up the dirt."

* * *

Arnold dismissed the group of guys to go get a late lunch. Sid was still moping on the couch, glaring at the ground. "She was acting weird at the New Year's party. Like she didn't want to be around me."

"Have you guys been fighting?"

"Yeah. But I apologized for whatever I did and she seemed to be okay. I was obviously wrong. After you left, Rhonda seemed to have disappeared. Turns out she was out on the patio, complaining about me to _him_."

Oh, that was low.

Sid's phone began ringing with a loud horn sound. Sid dove to the floor and answered, "Yeah?"

_"Got your story set?" _Arnold could hear the voice, loud and robotic, through the phone.

"Almost."

_"Princess is looking for Optimism. Get going."_

Sid shut his phone and turned back to Arnold. Arnold smirked. "Optimism?"

"We can't just walk around blabbering your name. Someone could hear us. And we change every few months."

"This guy is kind of ridiculous. I know he's called Gerald in a few times for research, or something, but. . ."

"He wants to keep informed. Wants to keep us connected, trying to prove that the internet and cell phones and texting can be used for good. To keep the truth flowing in a sea of lies."

"Wow."

"He's a good guy. His intentions are pure. And he's hilarious. How do you think Gerald got to be so good at telling urban legends?"

"Natural talent?"

"That too," Sid smiled for the first time all day. "Anyway, after I found her outside with Thad, complaining about me, I told her that if she had a problem to come to me. Fuzzy found out and told me. I think he wants to fire one of us."

"Fire?"

"Remove our connection with him. Like we'd never be able to speak to him again."

"Wow. He takes his business seriously."

"That's why you need to talk to him. Tell him that Rhonda and I can still be civil to each other, that neither of us have to stop talking."

"This is so complicated."

Sid was still on the ground, on the verge of getting to his knees. Instead, he was pleading with his eyes. "All you have to do is call him."

"I need to talk to Rhonda. And Thad." Sid's eyes darkened at the mention of Curly's name. "Tonight, okay?"

"Six on the dot. You'll be here." Sid was focused on his phone, rooted to the ground as he began texting. Arnold took the moment to leave, calling Rhonda as he shut the door.

Arnold really didn't want to be involved in this. All he wanted to do was go home, warm up, change out of his party clothes and eat. He wanted to see his family and the boarders, relax as his final hours of winter break began to draw near.

But no.

Now he had to deal with this.

Rhonda answered,_ "Hey! I'm looking for you. I'm over at Helga's."_

"You're at _Helga's_?" he asked, incredulous.

_"Yeah." _

He heard Helga beg for him to save her. He laughed into his cell, "I'll be right there."

Once Arnold arrived, Rhonda sat on the couch while Helga worked in her kitchen, making herself lunch. Arnold had asked for the details of her break up, which were matching Sid's story fairly well. Patio. Thad. Fights.

Rhonda was pouting her dark red lips, "It's not my fault Sid and I are too alike. We agree on everything and fight about the same stupid shit all the time. Thad is different."

"You do realize you're talking about the boy you hated for a majority of your young life?"

"I didn't know better back then. I thought he was just creepy. But he really does love me. He loves me for me, even when I'm acting like a bitch, fighting against underclassmen. He supports me and encourages me to do anything, be anyone. Love is supposed to be like that. Not fighting and screaming at each other over exes and date plans."

Arnold bit his lip. This was starting to become a very big pain. "That still doesn't mean you should fall into his arms and believe everything he's said. Thad abused you when you were at your lowest, most vulnerable point. Sid would've never stooped so low."

Rhonda began working with her phone, "I didn't do anything wrong. My feelings for Sid changed long ago. He knows they did."

"So why didn't you break it off sooner?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a semi-decent guy in this town?"

"No," Arnold laughed.

"It's impossible! You were the last good one."

Helga mumbled something under her breath. Rhonda's eyes were glued to her cell screen. "I'm talking with Gerald and Fuzzy in a group chat. They both think I need to take time off from informing."

"Do you want to?"

"Of course not!"

Arnold sat down on the coffee table, looking into Rhonda's eyes, "Sid said you shouldn't either. I think he knows how much you love this. You just have to be able to move past your break up."

"She's already done that," Helga added before biting into her sandwich.

"Okay, I think I've got this story straight. I still need to talk to Thad."

Helga walked into the living room taking a seat beside her boyfriend, "He's leaving tomorrow morning. You gotta find him."

Damn, this kept getting worse.

Arnold gave Rhonda a curt smile before getting back to his feet. "I'll keep calling and head over to his old place. Rhonda, you need to talk to Sid and apologize for your abrupt break-up, okay?"

"Fine." Rhonda thanked Helga for her hospitality before letting herself out.

Helga groaned. "Why are you cleaning up her mess?"

"It's what I do." He kissed Helga goodbye and promised to call her later.

As he left the building, he remembered why he and Rhonda drifted apart after middle school. Drama was her middle name and she dragged everyone into her bubble of girl fights and rumors.

Thad still wouldn't answer his phone. He would call and every other time he'd get a busy signal. He hoped it was Helga, and not Sid, calling Thad.

Arnold's phone suddenly vibrated.

**UNKNOWN: **WILD GOOSE CHASES NEVER BRING YOU THE EGGS.

Well, this was just_ great_. Now Fuzzy Slippers was involved. **ARNOLD:** CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE THAD IS?

**UNKNOWN:** EVERY MAGICIAN USES A MAGIC WORD

**ARNOLD:** PLEASE TELL ME WHERE THAD IS.

**UNKNOWN:** HE RECEIVED AN AIRLINE TICKET BACK TO FLORIDA THIS MORNING. HE'LL BE BACK IN LATE MAY.

Damn it.

**ARNOLD:** AT YOUR EXPENSE, I ASSUME?

**UNKNOWN:** SASSY, ARNOLD. I LIKE IT.

DON'T BOTHER GOING TO SID'S. I'LL TELL HIM IT'S ALL BLOWN OVER. RHON'S JOB IS SAFE.

**ARNOLD:** MAKING MY JOB EASIER. THANKS.

A small weight lifted off his back. Rhonda and Sid's involvement with Fuzzy was fine, Rhonda was apologizing and taking responsibility for hurting Sid's feelings. Now all he had to do was nurse Sid's confidence back and talk to Thad.

Maybe Arnold wasn't out of hot water yet, but he was breathing easier.

* * *

Olga had finally lifted her no sleepover ban. It had been a long January and February, only being able to see Arnold for a few hours each weekend. She'd gotten so used to seeing him for twenty-four hours that the change in routine was unsettling.

And it was even worse with Sid and Rhonda just. . .being themselves. Rhonda would always be talking to Thad on her phone while discussing Fuzzy Slippers matters with her ex. Helga could tell, anyone could see, that Sid was still uncomfortable being around her. And for some reason Sid seemed to latch onto Helga for comfort.

Probably because she was dating Arnold, he figured she'd magically transform into a sensitive goody-two-shoes willing to help anyone.

Nope.

But she couldn't just blow him off. So she'd half-heartedly give him advice on how to feel better, move on, saying he was better off without Rhonda. She always worried that Sid would find about her advice to Thad, to take advantage of an opportunity. Arnold was bummed too. Thad wouldn't answer him on any forms of social networking. He even stopped talking to Helga. The only person in Hillwood he talked to was his girlfriend, and Rhonda made a point to avoid both blondes.

Helga was stressed about that, final projects being handed out, and just overall _frustrated. _She wanted to forget about everything and enjoy her weekend with her boyfriend. They hadn't really talked much about anything relating to them in a while, and Helga definitely planned on changing that.

She showed up at the boarding house on Saturday night, grinning as Phil answered the door.

"We were starting to worry," he announced, pulling her shoulders in for a one-armed hug.

Helga laughed. "Yeah, well, that's what happens when your older sister goes overboard."

Phil nodded, "Believe me, I know. . . .Well, Short Man's up in his room. You got any breakfast requests?"

"Whatever Gertie whips up is fine with me." Phil laughed and went back into the living room. Helga bolted up the stairs as fast as she could, waving at Mr. H as he exited the bathroom.

She knocked on Arnold's door twice. "Come in!" Arnold was sitting at his desk, a few textbooks propped open, papers strewn about the desk.

"Am I interrupting?"

Arnold spun around, "Yes, thank God."

Helga walked over to him and dropped into his lap, "Are you working on your history research paper?"

"It's killing me."

Helga massaged his shoulders, laughing as his head fell back and he moaned. "Guess what?"

"You're going to keep massaging me until I'm not stressed?"

She laughed, kissing his cheek, "I will, but that's not it."

"Hmmm. . .well, you're over here on a Saturday night, at ten o'clock. . ." Helga rolled her eyes. "You're sleeping here tonight?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course I do." His hands fell from around her waist to her ass, pulling her hips close. He kissed along her jawline, earning quiet gasps and a silent plea for more as she pressed her chest tighter against his.

His hands slipped under her shirt, palms pressing flat against her back. "Seriously," he kissed her ear, "what do you do to get your skin so soft?"

Helga's neck lolled back, fingers running through his hair. "I'll tell you. . .if you give me the name of your shampoo."

He laughed against her throat, "Seems fair."

She wiggled a little as his tongue grazed her neck. "I have a little routine. I use a special loofah Olga gets me every year that exfoliates the skin with body wash that has some weird lotion extract. I was my body twice every shower and put lotion on twice a day."

He kissed her shoulder, humming against her skin. "It's called _La Isla Tropical_."

"Tropical Island? You buy Spanish shampoo?"

"Yeah. They sell it at this little convenience store downtown. I could take you sometime."

Helga pressed her forehead to his, "Later."

Their lips met, the kissing becoming furious and needy as Arnold picked her up off the chair. He stumbled backwards into the couch, head hitting the wall. "Ow."

Helga shifted out of his arms, laughing as she pulled his neck forwards, kissing the spot he hit. "Feel better?" He nodded, grinning devilishly as he pushed forwards, causing her to fall onto her back. He suddenly sat up, remembering he planned to do something. "Wait."

She shot back up, "Yeah?"

"I want to play you a song." Helga laughed as he opened his closet and picked up his guitar, tuning it as she collapsed onto his bed. Arnold turned off his computer and packed up for school tomorrow. He noticed a small bag sitting beside the doorway. "I've been practicing with my guitar so we can still enjoy songs without the cold." He began humming to the song, playing until he got to the right lyrics.

_"And if the hand is hard, t__ogether we'll mend your heart, __because when the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end._

_Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella._

_You can run into my arms, it's okay, don't be alarmed, come in to me. There's no distance in between our love so go on and let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more,  
_

_because when the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end._

_Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella. I__t's raining, raining, oh baby, it's raining, raining, baby, come in to me, come in to me. . ."_

"Wow, you're really good at all types of instruments, huh?"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders, "I guess."

"I loved the song, by the way." Helga leaned forwards, smirking as he dropped the guitar back against his pillows. Helga quickly took the place of the guitar in his hands, leaning in to tease the skin around his neck.

"Thank goodness Olga lifted the sleepover ban," Arnold laughed as Helga's hands hooked around his hips. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her up so he could kiss her.

Helga wanted to make the night last, but she couldn't help the oncoming exhaustion. During the school week she was used to passing out around 11, bored from doing homework.

She pushed her hands against his chest, smiling sheepishly before her body slumped forwards. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Stupid school."

Arnold agreed and the two readied for bed, playfully teasing each other as they changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Finally, the two could cuddle under the sheets and sleep peacefully.

Arnold rolled over and smiled as Helga continued to run her hands up and down his arms. He closed his eyes and was ready to drift off into a dream until he heard Helga mumble something into her pillow.

"Hmm?"

"I want to have sex with you."

* * *

**A/N:** Within the next few updates this story's rating will go up to M (obviously). Hope you feel like sticking around to see it.

*_Umbrella_ is preformed by Rihanna and copyright under The Island Def Jam Music Group.


	20. I Will Posses Your Heart

**A/N:** Sex scenes are coming. Prepare accordingly.

* * *

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Twenty: I Will Posses Your Heart**

_"...And I long for this mirrored perspective, when we'll be lovers, lovers at last,  
you gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me,  
and I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart."  
__- _Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

Arnold's eyes were wide open, his heart kicking into overdrive. He was definitely awake now. "What?"

Helga rolled over to face him, eyes half-opened. She pulled herself onto his chest and smiled, "I want to have sex with you."

"O. . .kay."

"Okay." She rolled over, back to him. "Now can I sleep?"

"No. We have to talk about this, and I can't just talk this out with myself."

Helga groaned and shifted back to face Arnold. "Yes?"

"You want to have sex with me." Arnold sat up, pulling Helga with him. She crossed her legs and looked into his eyes. Arnold looked confused and a little bit terrified. She imagined that's how she looked when he told her he loved her.

"You okay, Football Head?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you're saying."

"I'm not telling you we _have_ to do it, Arnold. I'm just letting you know that if - when - you want to, I'll be ready."

His eyes narrowed, "Meaning?"

"Olga put me on birth control the day after she caught us in the shower." Arnold just blinked in response. "We could have sex right now if we wanted to." After a moment of silence, Arnold forced a laugh. Helga leaned forward, rubbing his cheek, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"No. I'm just. . .It's a big responsibility."

"I know."

"It could change our relationship."

"Yeah."

"You could get pregnant."

"Doubtful, but," she waved her hand, dismissing that thought, "that's why I'm on birth control. And, if we did have sex, you'd wear a condom."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

Helga rocked back on her hands, biting her lip. "Honestly? Since our last talk."

Had he always been this out of breath? "That was _months_ ago."

"Yeah, that's why I have the answers."

He felt his lips tug into an amused grin, "You never planned on telling me any of this?"

"I'd considered it a few times, but it just never seemed to be on the forefront of our relationship discussions. Besides, if I'd said something, you would've gone on some rant about how you probably subconsciously pressured me or something like that. But you didn't. I came up with this all on my own."

"Oh."

"Like I said, we don't have to any time soon. Now it's an option instead of just touching each other."

Arnold nodded, feeling his breathing return to normal, heart rate slowing. "Now you can sleep." She grinned and kissed his cheek, turning over to her side, pulling the covers up to her shoulder.

* * *

Discussions followed for the next few weeks. They decided it would be best to wait until they were sure they could be alone. And Olga was definitely not having any of that at her place.

Luckily, the boarders were on their side. Phil was planning on dragging everyone back to the beach house to finally enjoy some warm weather and celebrate spring break.

The couple would have five days and four nights alone until the gang came back.

It was two nights before they'd leave, and Phil finally decided to approach the subject. He knew Arnold never planned on going. That night, Arnold was clearing the table, lifting all of the plates before returning to get the silverware.

"I take it you're not too keen on coming with us to the beach, Short Man?"

Arnold continued moving around the table, avoiding eye contact, "I. . .don't know. I mean, the beach is nice, but I figured it would be fine to just hang in the city. Is that okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. I'd feel better about it if someone stayed with you though." He saw Arnold's embarrassment fade into a defensive glance, preparing to rebute Phil's decision. "You know, someone like your little girlfriend."

Arnold dropped the knives onto the floor, jumping back to avoid losing a toe. "What?"

"I'm not blind. Thankfully, I'm starting to go deaf."

Arnold blushed, quickly bending down to gather up the dirty utensils. "So you're okay with Helga and I staying here? For the whole time? _Alone_?"

"If you can get it past her sister, yes."

Arnold finally had all of the silverware back in his hands, and he looked up from the end of the table. "Thank you, Grandpa."

Phil rose out of his chair and gave his grandson one last smile, "Just don't get her pregnant." He burst into roaring laughter as the knives crashed back onto the floor.

* * *

The entire Sunday was spent with excited glances from across the restaurant table, telepathic thoughts of excitement, and shots of electricity when their skin would touch.

Helga found it impossible to sleep that night. Her imagination became very active as she closed her eyes, heart pounding even though nothing was happening. She ended up staying awake until around three a.m., finally drifting off to sleep after a wave of exhaustion wiped her mind. She slept in very late, which she figured was a good thing. She'd need energy for tonight.

She showered and packed a small duffle full of clothes, even though she was sure she wouldn't need them.

She talked with Olga. It had been awkward, but it was the only way. Arnold was always saying, honestly is the best policy. At least she survived the talk with very few scars.

Once she texted Arnold telling her she slept in and was ready now to 'hang out,' he said he'd be over to pick her up. Olga managed to get to the door first. Helga face palmed from her bedroom doorway. Arnold just smiled at both Pataki girls. Olga was clearly trying to peer into Arnold's soul and into his mind, but Helga was quick to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Call me if there's a problem!" Helga slammed her front door and took of running, pulling Arnold along. He took her bag and grinned.

"Everyone just left a little a while ago. Can you believe it? We're going to be alone all break."

She smiled as she took his hand into hers. "I'm so excited."

* * *

Helga forced a smile, quickly glancing at Arnold as he shut his bedroom door. "I'm a. . .little nervous."

Arnold nodded. He was feeling it too. "We'll take our time, okay? Just like we did all those months ago. Just starting with kissing."

Helga slowly leaned forwards and captured Arnold's lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

It felt like the first time, back when her hands were shaking and she was so concentrated on kissing well that she didn't even notice she was sitting down. Except now there was more emotion in it. More _love _in it.

Helga never would've expected this seven months ago. She expected a few kisses, a little bit of anxious petting and awkward glances in the hallway at school. She never would've guessed in a million years that Arnold would fall in love with her. Part of her always hoped, but she didn't let that idea see the light of day often. But no. He was in love with her and wanted to have sex with her.

Arnold slowly opened his mouth, grazing his tongue against hers. Helga wasn't as hesitant as before, she reciprocated the action eagerly.

They separated to refill their lungs and Helga pulled him back in to bite and suck his neck. He groaned and leaned forwards, pushing Helga back into his bookshelf. She laughed as his hands slid up her hips and palmed her breasts through the fabric of her t-shirt. Helga began kissing him fiercely, working her hands under his shirt.

They shred their tops, and Helga was quick to snap her bra off. Arnold pressed their bare chests together, hands moving back up from her stomach to her exposed breasts. Her skin was flushing under his touches.

Helga moaned and shifted her hips back, still trying to tell herself to take it slow. One of Arnold's hands cupped her breast, the other squeezing her ass, tugging her hips into his. Her legs wrapped around him. He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing, licking and biting until he wrapped his lips around her nipple. Helga gasped, her mind fogging with the memory of the first time he did that.

Wow, everything felt so much better completely sober.

Helga's nails ran along Arnold's back, causing him to groan before switching breasts. Her hands ended up digging into his biceps, her panting and moans mixing in the air. His lips lifted back up to hers, pulling her bottom lip in between his gently. She could feel him twitch through his pants and it made her ache to touch him.

Helga put her feet back on the bed and grabbed his sides, pulling Arnold closer. In seconds, she tugged his sweatpants down to his ankles. She had to admit, it was much easier than taking his belt off. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, lips trailing down from her chin to her bellybutton as he kicked his clothes away. She laughed as his tongue ran under the button of her jeans, fingers snapping her pants loose. She shimmied out of them and grinned as Arnold kissed her knee cap, then the back of her knee, and continued moving upwards.

Helga's weight was braced against the bookshelf, and she knew without it. she'd be on her back, unable to support herself.

He kissed the spot where he knew her tattoo was, but he found himself wanting to taste all of her. He began rubbing her with two fingers through her underwear, feeling her legs shaking with pleasure, struggling to keep standing. To support her, he braced one hand against her hip.

Acting boldly, Arnold bent down to take her underwear off, kissing her exposed tattoo. Helga gasped as he nudged her open further with his hands. Helga tensed as his breath met her heat. One finger slipped between her outer lips and she bucked her hips forwards.

Helga's moan suddenly reached an entirely new pitch as Arnold's lips drifted from her thigh to - _aha, she knew it now_ - her clit. She didn't know what to else think, her mind was overdosing on pleasure. One hand fisted through his hair, the other clinging onto the edge of the bookshelf as his tongue experimentally slipped against her slit.

Helga's knees finally gave out. Arnold pulled back as she slid down to his eye level, gasping.

"You okay?"

"I think so." She laughed, "Didn't expect that."

"Sorry. I should've said something."

"And ruin the surprise?" Helga teased.

Arnold shook his head, fighting the urge to laugh. "Do you want me to. . .continue?"

"Uh. . .o-okay, sure, I guess." More blushing. "I need to lie down."

Arnold smirked, hearing a little girl's voice in the back of his head say, "I'll go with you."

Helga's head fell back into the pillows, laughter erupting from her chest. "Damn."

Arnold was beside her, propped on his elbows, one of his fingers running circles over her stomach, "What?"

"I cannot believe you remember I said that." This was the first time he'd ever said anything about her FTi rooftop confession. She'd always been hoping he forgot, or praying that he thought he dreamt it or just ignored completely.

"Yeah, well, I have your entire confession committed to memory."

Helga shot up, cheeks becoming a darker shade of red. "You do _not_."

"I was_ nine _and you told me you were_ in love _with me. My mind seemed to be working faster than I thought because it just kept replaying over and over in my head for weeks. That was one hell of a kiss."

Helga covered her eyes and groaned, falling back down into the pillows, mumbling, "I'm actually mortified right now."

"Oh, and the fact that you're completely naked has nothing to do with it?" Helga pushed his shoulder, ramming his back into the bookshelf. He broke out into a smile, "I'm sorry."

"I don't even think I remember what else I said."

Arnold cleared his throat, trying to imitate Helga's voice, "Criminy, what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?"

Helga shook her head, replying in her best mock-Arnold, "Love?"

Arnold was clearly enjoying this, much more than Helga was. She watched, horrified and amused, as Arnold quoted something she regretted saying eight years ago. "You heard me, pal! I love you! Love you! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you?" Helga covered her face, whimpering.

She remembered, suddenly feeling herself speaking as if she was reciting old Shakespeare lines. Except she found herself saying it in a passionate way, rivaling her first confession. "I love you, Arnold! I've always loved you, ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head. And from that moment, for every moment since. . .I've lived and dreamed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you of my sacred feelings so I could grab you and kiss you and-" her voice faded.

They sat in silence, Helga self-consciously shifting under his blankets to cover up. She was completely naked, literally and figuratively, her reality actually matching her worst nightmares.

Arnold was simply overcome with the same rush of emotions he felt all those years ago. Confusion, disbelief and a small ache to kiss her to see if she was lying. Except now that ache was an incredible urge, combined with a longing to make her understand his love for her burned in his chest. "You've really loved me, all this time?"

Helga nodded, still refusing to open her eyes and look at him. Arnold pulled on her wrists, successfully getting her eyes on his. "Are you really going to hide knowing I love you?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Why? Your feelings should never make you feel ashamed."

"Have you ever seen anyone in my family express an emotion besides apathy or anger?" _Oh._ "Besides, I had a fucking _shrine _dedicated to you. You've seemed to completely skip over that."

"It doesn't bother me as much as your embarrassment. It's incredibly sweet, and endearing, and shows me just how passionate and dedicated you are."

Helga was determined not to look at him, so she turned around. He _would _be understanding about this_. _She groaned, "Can we just go back to having sex?"

"Nope. Not until we talk about this. Trust me, you don't want to have sex feeling bad."

Helga laughed, "Like you would know."

"Your mind is a controlling place. You wouldn't enjoy it if you were focusing on this conversation."

"Fine. Then psychoanalyze me."

"That's not it and you know it."

Arnold slid closer to Helga, leaning forwards to rub the back of her neck and shoulders. She tensed, but eventually relaxed, rolling to face him, pressing her hand against his chest. She closed her eyes and felt his steady heartbeat.

"I love you. And I'm willing to do anything to make you understand that. I want you to be honest with me, tell me everything, and I'll do the same. Loving you means loving all of you, good and bad. And I've seen both sides of you." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll tell you a million times every day how much I love you. I'll scream it from the rooftops, I'll put it in skywriting." Helga laughed. "I'll jump off a bridge, or out of an airplane, holding a sign. I'll do anything, even marry you right now."

Helga just sort of let that last sentiment fizzle in her ears, squeezing her eyes shut tighter to pretend she didn't hear that. "What?"

"I said I'd marry you of that would make you understand that I love you."

Helga's eyes opened, "You're _insane._ We're too young. We've been together for seven months."

"You've loved me since you were three and you're saying getting married at seventeen is weird?"

"I have loved you for a long time, but you haven't loved me for even a fraction of that."

"But I love you now. I want to always love you."

Her resolve was breaking. Her mind was telling her to say that he wouldn't _always _want to. But her heart ached to believe him. She knew Arnold, he was a bit of a dreamer, but he still managed to keep himself realistic, grounded. His romantic side had the potential to be crazy, but this. . .he had to be out of his mind. Hormonal or _something. _

"I think I always will," she admitted, her voice a low whisper. She heard a voice in the back of her mind berate her, _why did you say that?_

"What would you have done if I said no to your offer to be your friend with benefits?"

"Moped around. Taken some anger out on you. Hated you until you did something nice to me to remind me why I loved you. And then hated you for that."

He chuckled, that sounded pretty spot on. "I'm pretty sure that if I said no, I would've regretted it for the rest of my life."

"Maybe for a few days, sure, but you would've found someone else."

"I wouldn't be this happy with anyone else."

Her eyes focused on him, the light blue staring into his, trying to read his mind. "How do you know?"

"Gut feeling." His hand ran through her hair and Helga's body pushed closer, completely melting against his skin.

* * *

She couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep.

It had only been a few hours, right? I couldn't have been morning already and no, _shit,_ it was 7:23 a.m.

Helga pushed away from Arnold's shoulder, sitting up and frowning. Poor boy probably had lost all feeling in his shoulder and arm.

Arnold stirred at the immediate loss of body heat. He looked up and smiled, watching Helga's body become incased in an early morning glow. Her hair caught most of the light, absorbing the gold and reflecting it at him. He'd forgotten how much he loved waking up next to her.

Helga's cell phone began ringing and her eyes went wide. She bolted from the bed, shutting her phone off and searching her bag. Arnold blinked at the flood of sunlight, why did he always forget to close his shutters?, and watched Helga. She ripped into a small black case, pushing out a small blue pill.

Oh.

She smiled at Arnold, silently breathing a sigh of relief. Today would've been a bad day to miss her pill. Arnold slid over against his book shelf and tapped his mattress.

It suddenly dawned on Helga that she was naked, so she folded her arms across her chest, walking over to the bed quickly. She pulled at the sheets so the covers fell over her bottom half.

"What?" she asked.

"Morning."

Helga shifted up a little so she was smiling down at him. Her hand suddenly skirted along his thigh, squeezing the muscles playfully, sliding up his boxers before taking the length of him into her hands. "We never even started last night," she stroked down the shaft, grinning as Arnold gasped, hips rising from the bed.

He managed to choke out, "I had no idea you were a morning person."

Helga laughed, hands continuing alternating squeezing and stroking him under his underwear. He was steadily growing under her hand, twitching every time she'd run her warm fingers over his head. Arnold moved his hips and slid out of his boxers, pulling Helga into him as he tossed the clothing off the bed.

He kissed her hungrily, hands pulling her flush against him. She lifted her hips, his mouth greedily sucking her shoulder. He quickly pushed her over, his weight settling against her. She tried to move herself down against him, but Arnold was quick to pull back.

Arnold laughed against her lips, "Slow down, beautiful. We have time."

"I'm impatient," she whined, grinding her hips against his.

"So have fun by yourself," he whispered against her hair. She laughed, feeling her hand give way, skirting down her stomach and against her folds. Arnold just sat back, smirking. "You're so desperate."

"Yeah," her hips lifted quickly, "but it's your fault."

Arnold didn't know what he was trying to prove. He had to admit, he liked knowing he had this control, that he could make her so weak and wound up that she had to resort to masturbating in front of him. Usually she was the one driving him mad and his resolve faded after a few seconds.

Helga opened her eyes, watching Arnold bite his lip and clench his fists. "Feel free to join in anytime."

Arnold counted to ten before leaning forwards, taking Helga's hands off her body. She gasped as she felt his tongue wrapping around her wet fingers, her moan becoming deeper as he pushed his middle finger into her. She was quick to beg him for more, her hands finding his length, pulling his body up so he could meet her lips for a kiss.

Arnold shifted back and Helga listened to him knock something over against his shelf. She didn't really care what he was doing, just as long as he kept one of his hands moving against her.

She opened her eyes to see him unscrewing a bottle with his teeth. She stared at him, confused, until she caught sight of the label. Helga was trying hard to hold back her laughter. "Oh, my _God_, Arnold, you did not."

He gave her a pointed look, slowly removing his hand from her center. "Do you want this to hurt?"

"I just accepted that it would."

"I'm trying to lessen that."

"Wait, wait, I have to ask. You did research, right?" Arnold didn't respond, instead he continued preparing himself. While she was busy laughing at him, he ran his lube covered hands along her inner thighs. Helga gasped, "Shit, that's cold!"

"It will warm up."

"I still cannot believe you went out and bought lube for this."

"Are you going to move past this?" Arnold pulled his body back completely, sitting on the edge of his bed. Helga became still, drawing her legs into her chest. "If you don't want to do this, we won't."

"I'm sorry. I do. I really, really want to have sex with you. It doesn't make me any less scared. Like you said, it could change everything."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Arnold slowly moved up the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I meant that we'd become closer, more connected. We'll be making love."

Helga wanted to laugh because she'd never actually heard someone outside of a movie refer to sex as making love. But she didn't. Instead she just looked at him, smiling back at her. She looked away, but he was following her eyes as they moved across the room. Making eye contact when she'd least expect it.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, finally holding his gaze for more than a few seconds. She laughed a little, repeating their mantra of the evening, "Just kissing?"

"Right."

Arnold wiped his hands against his comforter, sliding forward to kiss Helga. Together they moved from each step to the next, cycling back from the beginning. With every new kiss Arnold gave her, Helga felt her fear becoming replaced with excitement, passion, desire. Her needs, needs she didn't even know existed within her until a few months ago, were not being satisfied by Arnold's fingers alone. She pulled back from their kiss, cradling the back of his head. He locked eyes with her and he knew what she was going to say.

She shifted her hips off of his hand, smiling as he lifted up to a shelf, grabbing the lube and a condom. Helga spread her legs wider, sitting up to kiss him as he lined up against her. She felt the cold contact of the lubrication against her core, his fingers still trying to prepare her.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes."

She gasped when he suddenly removed his hand. Helga took one last deep breath, forcing herself to keep her eyes opened. If Arnold thought, even for half a second, that he was hurting her he'd stop. And she didn't want him to stop. Closing her eyes would make her look like she was in pain.

She felt him slowly begin sinking into her. It was still cold from a combination of the lube he'd practically drowned her in and what he'd put on the condom. She'd been stretched plenty with his fingers, but there was still a slight twinge as he moved in deeper, farther than his fingers had ever reached. It wasn't as horrific as she imagined, a little uncomfortable pinch, but it could be an easy fix. It was like the first time he'd really touched her, the small ache ebbed to pleasure shortly after.

She thought this would be awkward, she'd heard horror stories about how weird this was for people. But this didn't feel weird. It felt. . .like making love. Like things were supposed to happen this way.

His gaze, half-lidded and strong enough to give her chills, made her smile before connecting her lips to his chest, biting gently before sucking the reddened skin.

Helga could tell he was holding back a lot. This felt really good, and she couldn't even imagine how badly he wanted to just _thrust._

Helga wiggled her hips a little, feeling herself adjusting to his size. She had been scared that he wouldn't actually fit, seven inches sounded small, but at the idea of getting into her, it sounded like yards.

Her movement clearly didn't settle well with Arnold. "_Fuck_, Helga."

Her breath was coming in gasps, "Wow, you never curse." He groaned, still standing completely still, arms pushing against the wall. Helga lifted up a little and kissed his lips, "You can move. Just go slow."

So he did. Agonizingly slow he moved his hips, pulling out a little before thrusting back in. Helga's gasps left his lips, quickly turning to moans, her hips beginning to move towards his, matching his strokes.

Arnold was focusing on keeping it together. Good God, and he thought fingering her was torture. Everything in his body felt tight, pleasure driving every sensible thought from his brain. Everything was tight, _J__esus fucking Christ, so tight,_ his body was burning with a barely contained fire.

"Arnold," Helga whined out his name and it cut through his thoughts. He panicked, was he hurting her? "Move your nice little ass faster," she bucked her hips at a much quicker pace against him, hands pressing against the small of his back to move him deeper.

One hand dropped from the wall as his hips, finally feeling free, began grinding quickly. He ran his hand along her skin, feeling her muscles tense with pleasure, feeling her ribs yield under every moan._ She's perfect,_ he thought, as her eyes shut so she could let herself enjoy every feeling. His hand caressed her silky thighs, dipping between them to tease her nerves. He finally pried his other hand off the wall and returned it to her breast, rolling her nipple between his knuckles. He dropped his lips to her neck, grazing his tongue along her skin. She was starting to sweat a little, giving her body a warmth that burned against him.

She was starting to fall apart, he could tell, he could _feel _it. He'd felt it almost a dozen times before, but never like this. The tension was becoming impossible for her to keep coiled, Arnold just seemed to know exactly where to keep moving, keep thrusting, she was chanting for him to keep going. Helga tightened even more around him and her body arched back. Her hands clung to his sides, keeping him as close as possible. He moved to keep it last, to let himself enjoy this as much as she was. His name reached his ears between pants and one drawn out moan before her body collapsed.

Arnold stopped moving, giving her the chance to relax. He leaned forwards and kissed her temple, pushing her damp hair back. He pressed against her lips and she was slow to respond. She kissed him languidly, drawing her mouth open to get his tongue.

With a newfound energy, she lifted her hips back up against him, shifting her weight and pushing him onto his back. Arnold stared up at her, gasping in surprise as she leaned into him, her heart racing against his. "Your turn," she whispered against his ear and his mind officially shut down.

He was grunting and thrusting against her, her moans shaking through his hands as he massaged her back, running up to her shoulders. She pulled his hands to her breasts, covering his with her palms as he squeezed her tighter. Her body twitched as Arnold's pace began steadily increasing. She was pushing him closer and closer to the edge, her moans, her skin, her slick heat rocking just as hard against him. There was a sudden roar of blood in his ears, a flash of adrenaline suddenly draining from his body as his explosion faded.

Arnold pulled Helga close, letting her curl up in his chest. They became a tangle of limbs as they settled back into the mattress, panting and feeling spent.

"Wow."

The sun had officially risen into the sky, the orange and pinks of sunrise fading into the blue of a nice spring day.

Helga laughed, "We're doing that again."

"Mmm," Arnold nodded, speaking to her neck, "Sleep. Food."

"Oh, yeah. I could use some food."

"We can sleep in a little bit and then go get something. Or I'll cook. We're home alone for four more days."

"I like the sound of that."

She giggled softly as Arnold nuzzled her neck, giving her gentle kisses on whatever spot he could find. "I love you." Helga sighed, smiling as she slid down to meet Arnold's eyes, pulling her lips close against his.

"I love you too." Arnold settled back against the mattress, but Helga's heart was still pounding hard against her chest. How could he be so relaxed when he _proposed _last night? More or less. "You really want to marry me?"

"Call me a romantic, but I think we're meant for each other."


	21. I Should Tell You

*****The large bulk of italicized text in this chapter are direct quotes from the final HA! episode 'The Journal.'

* * *

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Twenty-One: I Should Tell You**

_"Trusting desire, starting to learn, walking through fire without a burn,  
clinging a shoulder a leap begins, stinging and older, asleep on pins, so here we go..."  
-Rent_

* * *

Arnold's arm was draped around her bare waist, fingers running patterns along her side. Helga bit her lip to stop the smile threatening to break her cheeks. "So. . .what's next?"

"Sleep and maybe tomorrow I'll go buy you a big ring."

"Stop," she pushed him away, "don't say stuff like that."

"Why not?" Helga just covered her face, trying hard to keep the love sick grin hidden.

"Things could change."

He had no response to that. Instead, Arnold sat up and pulled her into his arms. He ran his fingers around the shell of her ear, playing with her hair. The moonlight reflecting through the window caught her body, illuminating dried sweat and impressions of his lips against her flushed skin. He whispered, "Do you remember Rhonda's marriage predictor, you know, from fourth grade?"

"Vaguely." Except that she knew he tested it 110 times just to be _sure _it predicted her. So maybe it was a lie, but did she really need to look any more crazy right now?

His hands traced down her jaw, capturing her chin so he could look in her eyes. "I dreamt about you that night. That you and I were married." She made a noise that she hoped sounded like an urge to continue instead of a cry of embarrassment. "Honestly, for a majority of the dream. . .it was like a nightmare. You were being the angry, bullying self I had always known. You tricked me into marrying you, I had to do manual labor for your dad, took care of our kids. You sat by and did nothing. Towards the end of the dream, I just snapped at you. I told you that I knew you weren't that mean and uncaring."

Helga shook her head.

"You were on the verge of confessing your feelings for me when I woke up."

She counted her breaths before tearing her eyes off his. "Sounds like you have a smart subconscious."

"I was dense. I ignored it, but after FTi. . ."

Helga cut him off by laying back down. "What would've happened if you kept dreaming?"

"You would've said you loved me and probably kissed me."

Helga smiled at that until her eyes went wide, "Wait a second, you said we had kids."

"Relax," Arnold kissed her collarbone, "the stork brought them."

"Good, cause I was gonna say-"

"Shut up," he mumbled against her lips.

* * *

Arnold rolled over as the noontime sun peeked in under his shades. His eyes fluttered open, immediately loving the sight before him. Helga was still sleeping, body facing his, her golden hair covering her cheeks, naked body partially exposed from under his covers.

He sat up a little and pushed the hair back, leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips. She didn't stir, but instead rolled onto her back, hiding her face in the crook of her arm.

Why did it seem like this was the first time he was waking up beside her?

Maybe because things were different now. In a good, oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-this-is-happening sort of way. It was thrilling and he hoped it would always feel this way, no matter what happened between them.

He was young, yes, but love didn't come around every day. _This _didn't happen for everyone. He wanted this week to go on forever, just laying around and talking about anything and everything before going to bed together every night.

Arnold quietly rose from bed after giving Helga one final kiss. He really needed a shower.

Helga groaned as she shifted her legs, trying to get comfortable, but they were stuck together.

Of course.

Helga sat up and pushed around the bed, looking for the body responsible for the dried lube gluing her together. When she realized it was empty, she sat up. Her back had even fallen into a stain of lube, sticking momentarily against the sheets. "_Ew_. Goddamn it, Football Head."

Ripping herself to her feet, Helga pulled on a towel that was hanging on Arnold's closet door. She walked down stairs silently, hoping she could scare him as payback.

Arnold was standing in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove, _naked._

This was too perfect. Helga's grin resembled the Chesire Cat's as she tip-toed up behind him. He was whistling and flipping pancakes in a frying pan. She waited until he put the pan down to lean forwards, smacking his ass hard.

Arnold jumped around, flinging a spatula in Helga's face. She ducked and backed away, laughing. She was pressed up against the fridge, waiting for Arnold's strike.

He just shook his head, returning to cook. Helga took the moment to sit down. He flipped the pancake and put it on a plate. He dropped it on the table, which he'd set for two. Helga watched his movements, anticipation making her hyperaware of every breath. He turned the stove off.

Arnold brought syrup and his plate of pancakes to the table, leaning partially over her to set everything down.

Then he latched a hand around her towel, tugging forcefully and running through the house. He would try to whip the towel at her if she got too close. Helga laughed as she chased him through the living room, dining room, up to the first level, and finally catching him in the laundry room in the basement. Arnold was standing in the dark, holding the towel up as if he was teasing a rampaging bull.

She ran towards him, shouting threatening things. He stood strong, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked towards her, capturing her by surprise. Whatever she'd been saying was taken away at the intrusion of his tongue, tugging against her teeth briefly before pulling back. "Can I try something?"

His voice was husky, sending pleasure to pool at the base of her spine. She nodded and pushed her body into his, smiling between kisses as he put her up against the wall. His tongue and lips began running over her torso, dipping into her bellybutton, sucking her tattoo. He braced both hands under her arms, supporting her weight against his. His tongue ran the length of her slit, successfully gaining more access as her legs spread farther.

Her legs were suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, heels pushing against him, his mouth as deep as he could go. He continued to support her weight as his tongue explored her, running his lips against hers, tongue applying pressure at various points he knew made her twitch.

She knew she wouldn't be lasting very long. Arnold just always seemed to know her body, even better than she did. His tongue felt so different from his fingers, so wet and hot and rough in the greatest way possible. Her hips continued to buck against his face, pleading for him to never stop.

Her jaw dropped open, mouth forming a perfect 'O' as her entire body constricted tight.

Helga didn't know how she was still standing.

Arnold pulled back gently, licking his lips before kissing her thighs, moving up to both of her hips, dragging his tongue along the bones hitting skin. Helga was dizzy and it was hard remembering to breathe with his tongue on her body. Arnold supported her, shakily rising to his feet as well. Helga blinked against the darkness, knuckles turning white against Arnold's arms. Helga eventually managed to pry herself off the wall, smiling because Arnold was certainly looking pleased with himself.

He leaned into her ear as they walked up the stairs, "That's funny, I'm still hungry."

After breakfast, Helga showered while Arnold cleaned the kitchen and his room. They laid around for most of the afternoon, just watching tv in the living room and talking. There would be kissing and touching, but nothing too heavy.

They actually managed to go out for dinner, smirking and sharing laughs as they walked home from Slausen's. They watched the sunset from the roof and goofed around on the piano.

Helga was singing along to the Dino Spumoni song he was playing when he noticed her shaking in the cold. Once the sun disappeared and night set in, it would still manage to have a drop in temperatures. He kissed her cheek, "Let's go inside."

Her heart jumped into her throat under his gaze.

She didn't remember responding, but she remembered pulling him to his feet and back into bed.

Clothes were shed easier, bodies moving faster, their nerves completely transformed into passion. Arnold still tried to go slow but Helga was not having any of that. She dragged her nails against his back, body arching to take him in completely, thrusting her own body against his. He listened to her pleas of faster, harder, don't ever stop, and was quick to comply. Quickly the two reached their peaks, moaning and writhing against each other until it hurt to move.

"Don't go to sleep," Helga whispered between labored breaths.

"I won't," Arnold replied as he stood up, wandering into his closet. He came out in boxers, holding up one of his many plaid t-shirts for her. Helga slipped it on and sat up in bed. "You okay?"

"Perfect," she smiled. Arnold gave her one quick kiss before sitting down beside her. He was looking at Helga with complete adoration. "What?"

He shook his head, smile never fading. "I was just thinking about how great it would've been. . ." His eyes suddenly went wide and he jumped to his feet, pulling a book off one of the top shelves above his bed. A dusty picture frame and his blue hat followed behind.

Helga stiffened. She knew what that hat meant. This was going to be the first time in years she'd heard him talk about _them_. Helga didn't know if she should start crying now or wait until he left to go shower or something. Even thinking about Arnold and how it felt for him to lose his wonderful parents made her heart hurt.

"Every October Fifth, I take this down and read it. But only on the Fifth."

Helga nodded. Back in fourth grade, she had overheard him explain why he felt so badly that day and only that day. It was the anniversary of _their_ leaving. Arnold spent it at home, hardly ever coming out of his room. He did it every year since then. Helga always wanted to go to him, to comfort him and tell him everything he needed to hear. But she never did, never could without letting her secret out.

"But what about this year? You. . .you came to school."

"To see you. You were the only thing on my mind, all day."

Helga felt her heart drop a little against her chest.

He sighed and looked up at the stars twinkling through his skylight, "I'd spend my day on the roof, laying on the ground, reading and remembering. Every day-dream I had about them, every hope to see them again, every nightmare. They would all resurface and the weight - a burden of knowing they were lost_ - _would finally lift. I could finally cry about it and be sad and remember."

He looked back down at her, strong face cracking a little. The hurt was shining in his eyes, making her think that he looked like a scared child.

"It hurt for the first few years after I found the journal. I would read it with anger and wish I could follow the map. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave. If my parents didn't make it out, who knew what would happen to me and anyone I took along? I mourned their loss, considering it only as a missing person search instead of a death. I could never allow myself to think about them without breaking down." Helga was clutching his hand hard, eyes shut to block out the image of Arnold in pain. "And then, just after freshman year started, I officially accepted their death and tried to move on."

She managed to whisper, "What happened?"

"Grandma walked into my room that morning, gave me a plate of sandwiches and called me Miles. That just sort of made it click for me...that they were really dead and buried in the jungle somewhere in Central America. I finally coped with the fact that I was, and will be, an orphan."

Helga held her cheek like she'd been slapped. She didn't know if she could handle this.

Arnold handed her the picture, putting the small cap on top of her head. He opened the journal and pulled at Helga's waist, resting her back against his chest. He put his head on her shoulder, arms on her thighs.

Her fingers traced the faded map, taking in every detail from the light pink X's and the green haze of trees, the sapphire blue of a river. The page was taped onto the inside cover.

"I can only imagine how beautiful San Lorenzo is," he whispered.

Helga swallowed thickly. She wasn't going to cry, she had to be strong. He turned the page over, his forehead falling against her back, heart beat pounding against her shoulder blade. She could feel his breath against her spine.

Why, God, why was he torturing them? She knew he was suffering. "You don't have to do this."

"I wanted you to meet them."

Fuck, that did it. Her breath hitched in her throat, the prolonged build up of tears spilling against her cheeks. They hadn't even read the first page! Arnold cupped her cheek, thumb wiping away the tears. She held her breath as he mumbled an apology. She was gathering the courage to turn back and read.

"I have this thing memorized, inside, backwards and upside down." His head had fallen down against her back again, some of his hair brushing the back of her neck.

There was a sketch of a beautiful mountainside covering the top half of the page, the watercolor sunset mixing beautifully against the paper. She listened in awe as Arnold began reciting the first lines, _"March 15: Today, I met the woman I am going to marry. We met when I stumbled into her research party. I was out hiking with my college friend, Eduardo, an anthropologist from San Lorenzo. I fell behind the group_. . .

Helga quietly turned the page, focusing on steadying her breathing.

". . .and down the small mountainside. Immediately, she walked over to me. I tried to introduce myself, but the sudden pain in my arm made it hard to do more than stick my hand out and say 'Hi, I'm Miles.' She fell to my side, taking my injured arm into her soft hands. She smiled at me, introduced herself as Stella.

_Stella, what a beautiful name. She's a doctor and a botanist. _She helped me to their tent to bandage my arm and foot and I asked her about her work. '_I'm down here studying the plant life, looking for cures for jungle diseases. I want to bring health care to all people, no matter where they live.' _I was officially smitten."

Page turn.

_"She's amazing. So smart._ We have been spending our days walking through the jungle around her camp. _I told her about my anthropology project, how I was studying the local culture and helping communities improve the quality of their lives. I thought, I hope she's impressed,_ but my head smacked into a low hanging tree branch. _Maybe she thinks I'm a goof. Oh, well. Call me a romantic, but I think we're perfect for each other."_

Helga smiled, fingers tracing over the cursive on the page. Arnold nodded, pressing his lips against the base of her neck before reciting again.

"March 22: My body has been healing and together Stella and I spend our time talking and exploring. We found an old temple and I used my studies to decode the writings on the wall. _'This temple is dedicated to the scared spider.'_ We turned around, only to find ourselves surrounded by thousands of the scared animal. They began to descend from the ceiling, covering us with their tiny legs. We fled the room. I was screaming, _'I hate spiders! I hate spiders!'_

_'Me too!' _She looked at me, hands pulling at my head, flashing me that gorgeous smile._ 'Oh, but I love you.' _We shared our first kiss on the steps of the temple."

Helga's hand had drifted from the book to Arnold's, squeezing her fingers against his. He lifted off her shoulder, voice still repeating the words off the newest page, "April 1: _Today, I hiked with Stella up to the highest point in the area. It's an amazing view from the top of the cliffs!_

_'Who told you about this trail anyway?' _Stella was not shy about showing her frustration with me.

_'Eduardo.'_ I was so going to let him have it later.

_'How come he didn't come with us?'_

_'He said this was really something you only wanted to do once.'_

_'Oh, yeah? I'm gonna punch him when we get back.'"_

Helga couldn't help but grin down at the words. She could tell she and Stella would've gotten along fine.

_"'If we get back,'_ I corrected. We were both exhausted and in no mood to make the trek back down. At least, not yet.

Turns out fate had other plans. The mountainside below us crumbled, sending us shooting down against the rocks we'd worked so hard to climb up on. Our bodies were tossed against the edges, sent soaring above the trees, finally landing in the dangerous, rocky river. Once Stella resurfaced I began moving towards her,_ 'You okay?'_

_'Never better!'_ We reunited in the water, hands locked tight against each other. For a minute I thought we were going to be fine. _'What's that roaring noise?'_

_'Oh, man!' It was the Falls! We swam away from the edge as hard as we could, but the current was way too strong._

_'I am really going to punch him when we get back!' _Stella shouted as she continued to push against the water.

_'Stella!'_

_'Miles!'_

This was it. We both knew it. I took her hands in mine, _'I love you!'_

Together we fell, rushing against the water, falling to our doom. . .until suddenly we bounced into a cave.

We looked around, shocked that we were still alive. _'What just happened?'_

_'They saved us.' _We turned towards the ladder at the far side of the cave, watching a figure move up and out, trying to remain hidden. Together we ran after him, I was shouting for him to stop. _'Wait, wait! _Esperate!_ We want to thank you!' _I looked up at the figure at the top of the hole,_ but the mysterious savior was gone. But then, Stella saw his calling card on the wall._

_It was the symbol of the illusive Green Eye people, the original inhabitants of San Lorenzo. Thought to be a lost civilization, like the Mayans, and the subject of many incredible stories that no outsider had ever seen. Apparently, The Green Eyes had saved our lives. Stella and I vowed to thank them somehow, to pay them back by some good deed of our own."_

Arnold gently closed the book.

Helga was so wrapped up in imagining their stories that she didn't even notice Arnold had stopped talking.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm trying to imagine your parents. It sounds like they had a lot of wild adventures."

Arnold lifted up the picture. It was taken shortly after their first meeting, Miles' arm still bandaged up. Both were grinning from ear to ear.

Helga had heard once that talking to the dead like they were really there helped with coping. But that didn't really matter. If Arnold wanted her to meet his parents, then, damn it, she was going to do it. She shifted forwards, propping the picture frame up against a stack of pillows on the end of his bed. Helga bit her lip and felt her stomach twist against her. She slowly removed his little blue hat, toying with the worn in fabric.

Arnold watched her wave at the photograph.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Shortman." She paused, smiling, "Miles and Stella. It's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Helga Pataki, Arnold's girlfriend." Arnold looked from the picture to the back of Helga's head. It was then that he noticed a tear on his cheek. "I just wanted to thank you, for your son. He is the most amazing, caring, honest and loving man I have ever met." She felt her eyes close, head lifting from the picture to the sky, whispering, "I wish you could see him now."

She jumped when his hand brushed her shoulder. He flashed her an apologetic smile before wrapping her in his arms again. She frowned at the sight of the tears on his cheeks, gently kissing away one of the tracks. He cradled the back of her head, eyes locking with hers. "They would've loved you as much as I do."

Helga was shaking. He could feel her jaw trembling, fighting to decide if she should say something. Her voice was low, trying to hide the tremor, "W-what makes you so sure?"

"Because you love me. Because you've been in love with me forever. Because you're beautiful and the most passionate person I've ever met and you inspire me to be better and dream about things I never thought could happen to me." Helga had stopped shaking, her hands were running up and down his arms, giving him goosebumps. "Because you got nervous introducing yourself to their picture." His forehead met with hers and he felt her muscles pull into a smile. "They would've loved you because I love you more and more each day."


	22. Paradise Falls

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews, favorites, alerts and just reading this story! It's only been around for a little over a month but the stats are incredible. I honestly can't thank you enough! :)

Sorry this chapter is short, I'm packing for school. Hopefully I can finish this story before I leave!

* * *

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Paradise Falls**

* * *

How could three nights have passed so quickly? There was only left where they could be totally alone.

Helga had decided she didn't want to leave the house. She didn't want to let reality creep in and surprise them. They had their cell phones off, ignored the Internet. They entertained each other with stories and movies. Helga made up fairy tales on the spot, making Arnold cry from laughing at her dragon impressions. They'd lay on the roof half-dressed and tan, applying sun block whenever they remembered to.

They took turns cooking simple dishes. Pasta, sandwiches, ice cream sundaes. They finally caved in on the fourth day and called the outside world for pizza.

They settled down in the kitchen, tearing into the hot pizza like rabid animals. They ate their first few slices in silence. After Arnold sat down with refilled drinks, he asked, "Do you think you'll ever talk to your parents again?"

Helga looked up from the table, clearly caught off guard by the question. "I. . . well, I've never considered it."

"Why not?"

"Because they were not fit to care for me. I'm pretty sure they never even loved me."

"You know that's not true."

"They didn't even know my own name, Arnold. I don't care if I ever see them again. For all I know, they've drunk themselves to death. And that's fine with me. They were dead to me long ago."

Arnold's stare hardened at his plate, eyebrows knitting in anger. "You should give them a chance. They're still here."

"Not in the way I need them to be."

"But. . ."

"Look, Arnold, I appreciate your efforts. God knows you'd love to meet the in-laws, but they're not good people. At this rate I would've been better off abandoned somewhere."

Helga heard it at soon as she said it. _Shit._

Her jaw was moving but no words were coming out. She needed to apologize. That was over the line and insensitive. She knew how Arnold felt about his parents, despite the good they did for the world, he still felt abandoned. Her tongue was trying to move. . .but nothing happened.

Arnold just stood up from the table, so angry he remained silent.

The only sound filling the house was the screech of his chair's legs scraping against tile.

The pizza was cold. Helga hadn't moved from the table, instead she'd tried to curl in on herself, knees locked tight against her chest. She'd heard Arnold go up the stairs, shutting his door more forcefully than she expected.

She wanted to leave the house, give him space.

Her body stayed rooted to the chair.

It had been almost two hours. Her ass was numb and her stomach was growling but she didn't move. Night had fallen and she figured Arnold wanted her gone.

She was so _stupid! _What kind of thing was that to say? Especially after he opened up to her, let her read his father's journal. She was a horrible person.

She just repeated 'I'm sorry' over and over in her head, struggling to say it. She knew she had to. Would Arnold even accept it, or just turn her away?

What if this became the beginning of her downward spiral?

They'd break up. Something bad would happen: he'd never even look at her, speak to her, again. Word would spread and everyone would call her a bitch and she'd become Hillwood's most hated. Or _worst of all _she'd end up pregnant as an insane fluke with the condom and her birth control.

Oh, that idea made her sick to her stomach.

Another wave of nausea attacked her as she tried to move onto the floor to curl into the fetal position. Tears began streaming down her face now, her voice finally breaking free.

She'd been saying "I'm so sorry" aloud to herself for so long that she didn't even noticed she'd stopped crying so hard. The aches had subsided, but she still remained in her ball.

This had to be a nightmare. She couldn't be awake right now. Why did she say that?! Of all things to say, that had to be the worst. The dumbest thing she'd ever done.

After one last breathtaking sob, Helga rose to her feet. She began cleaning up the kitchen, tossing out the cold pizza and refrigerating their drinks. She wiped down the table top and turned off the lights.

Her walking was sluggish, motivation to do anything deteriorated by the thought that Arnold was upstairs in pain over something she said.

Ugh, everything sucked.

Somehow she made it to the couch. She just laid against the cushions and begged for sleep so she could forget this night.

* * *

Arnold's hand gripped the straps of his backpack, readjusting the weight against his shoulders. He felt the heat sticking to his entire body, making his head feel heavy.

"You okay, Football Head?"

Arnold nodded as Helga handed him the canteen. He gratefully took a sip, wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand. Helga took his hand and began guiding him through the underbrush of the jungle, holding his map.

The treetops faded as the incline began to steepen.

Suddenly, the sky was revealed and it was bare earth along the mountainside. Their sneakers kicked up dirt as vines followed along the worn in footpath.

Helga stopped suddenly, pulling Arnold back down the incline. He was close to collapsing on his back, the weight of his pack shifting against gravity. He held her hand tightly, trying to keep her from falling. He smiled, interlacing their fingers, their rings touching.

"Arnold," Helga looked at the ground, "I think. . ." her voice faded as she moved closer to the edge. The dirt and mud seemed sturdy enough to support her as she leaned over. The drop was about twenty feet.

"What are you doing?"

Helga's shoe traced the curve along the road. A large chunk of rock was missing, and it seemed to be the only imperfection along the straight edge. She stepped forwards again, tugging Arnold's arm and the two fell down, rolling against the dirt.

Helga was laughing as she landed on her back, her knapsack full of camping tools taking the brunt of the damage.

"What was that for?"

Helga looked behind her at the open span of forest. She took Arnold's arm and lifted him off the dirt, grinning as a chill of excitement overtook her body. "Arnold."

The demanding tone of her voice made him open his eyes to the sky.

"I think this is where your parents met."

His thumb ran over her wedding ring, twirling it against her skin as his lips quivered. He was struggling to hold himself together because he knew she was right.

He stepped closer, hands clinging to her hips as he gave her a kiss. Years of love passed through him even though the butterflies kicking made it feel like the very first time.

She stepped back to breathe and take in the view. The forest was less dense and Arnold swore he could see where his mom's medical tent had been. He imagined watching his parents talk about Stella's work. Helga hesitantly stepped forwards, walking gingerly around the ground, avoiding plants and roots. She had made it a far distance, Arnold just standing by and watching her lovingly.

And in the blink of an eye, Helga was ripped from his view.

Her screams were cut short against the roaring earth.

"Helga!" He ran forwards, tossing his bag down to move faster. How could she have been so far away? He swore the ground expanded. It felt like miles before he managed to make it to her footprints.

He fell against the closed ground, body trembling as he continued to scream her name. She couldn't be gone. She was just _right there. _No. No. No! This wasn't happening. "Helga!" He clenched his fists around the dry grass, crying. "Come back! _Please_!" His body moved forwards and began clawing at the dirt, trying to find a way to open the ground back up and save her. She had to be okay. She couldn't have just disappeared. He continued digging through the rocks and dirt, crushing his fingers against every obstacle. He dug until his hands were raw, fingers bleeding. "Helga!"

Arnold's body flew forwards, aching arms searching the bed for his girlfriend.

He punched the empty mattress when he realized she wasn't there, was probably gone. Arnold staggered downstairs, hoping to find her.

Relief crashed over him like a bucket of ice water when he made it to the bottom of the stairs. He quietly walked over to her, accidentally bumping her leg as he tried to move past.

Helga's eyes opened in panic, breath coming in a shocked gasp.

"I'm sorry to wake you," he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "I had a nightmare."

Helga felt her breathing relax a little, moving up to sit against the couch. "Wanna talk about it?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't want to keep you up." Helga pulled on his hand until he sat down.

"_Talk_, Football Head."

Arnold took a deep breath and focused on the blank tv screen. "We were on our honeymoon in San Lorenzo. And we were following my dad's map." He moved again, getting to his feet and pacing in between the table and couch. "We ended up at the same mountain he fell off of. We fell too. As we started walking into the grounds, you were taken from me."

"Taken? Like, by people?"

"No. The ground just opened up and you fell through. I couldn't make it to you in time, no matter how fast I ran. You were just _gone_. . . then I woke up."

She stood up, rubbing his cheek as his eyes closed. He reclined back into the cushions, taking Helga's hand in his.

The dream felt so real. It was horrifying to even imagine losing her. He knew why he dreamt that, their little spat was affecting him more than he thought.

"I don't think I'll be able to fall back asleep."

"I'm right here, Arnold." Helga curled herself around him, legs intertwining with his. She took their interwoven fingers and placed them over his heart. "I'll never leave." He leaned his head back, eyes on the ceiling. Helga got into his lap and pulled his neck back down, "I'm sorry. I never should've said that earlier. It was wrong and insensitive."

"It's okay. I should've known not to bring it up. Our parents are just sensitive subjects."

She sighed, "I didn't think you'd forgive me that easily."

"I just needed time to cool off. I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't try to compare our situations. They're completely different. Just because your parents are around doesn't mean they're-"

"Yeah, I know."

"Fight's over?"

"It's already forgotten," she replied as she kissed him deeply.

He ripped her shirt off, hands running up and down her sides as his lips pressed against the valley between her breasts, "So what are we making up for?"

"For _fun_," her fingers dipped below his waistband, teeth sinking into his shoulder playfully.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Helga tuned the guitar, fingers running over the strings as she tried to remember the right chords. Dawn was just around the corner, a haze of pale light starting to warm the room. Humidity was going to be on the rise.

Their alone time would be over in a few hours, when the boraders came back with Phil and Gertie.

Helga pulled her hair over her shoulder, curling the ends around her finger. The guitar rested against her crossed legs, covering up her naked form.

Arnold watched her movements, her wrist rotating as she pulled against the strings. She cleared her throat and looked Arnold in the eyes,

_"You're the Northern Wind, sending shivers down my spine, you're like falling leaves in an autumn night.  
__You're the lullaby that's singing me to sleep, you are the other half, you're like the missing piece._

_Oh, my love. __Oh, my love. O_h, my love, you don't know what you do to me, to me.

_You are all four seasons rolled into one, like the cold December snow in the warm July sun._  
_I'm the jet black sky that's just before the rain, like the mighty current pulling you under the waves._

___Oh, my love. __Oh, my love. O_h, my love, you don't know what you do to me, to me.

_I'm the darkest hour just before the dawn, and I'm slowly sinking into the slough of despond,_  
_like an old guitar worn out and left behind, I have stories still to tell, they're of the healing kind._

_____Oh, my love. __Oh, my love. O_h, my love, if I could just find you tonight,  
_if I could just find you tonight,_  
_oh, my love."_

Arnold applauded, leaning forwards to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks. When do you think your family's coming home?"

Arnold finally turned his cell phone on. Ernie had texted him, giving an estimated time. "Shit, we only have an hour."

"I need to shower," Helga passed over the guitar and grabbed a towel. She peeked her head back in one last time, "Also, if a bottle of your shampoo goes missing it's not my fault."

"Hey!"

Helga stuck her tongue out and laughed, running into the shower to avoid Arnold.

The hour passed as quickly as the entire weekend had. Before she knew it, Phil was lifting her into a hug and talking about a "quick" poker game.

"I'd love to take your cash, Phil, but Olga needs me back home."

"Tell her she's invited next time," Erine shouted downstairs.

Phil brightened at that idea, "Sure, we'll make it a big family game night."

Helga tried to mask her horrified look with a smile. Olga meeting the boarders? She could name at least ten things that could go wrong right now.

"We'll figure it out," Arnold promised before walking Helga to the door. "You sure you don't need me to walk you home?"

"Arnold, it's noon. I think I can handle it." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, you need to spend some time with your family, right?"

He sighed, "But it's much more fun with you."

"You'll survive." Helga kissed him goodbye. It was like an apology for leaving and a reason to stay all wrapped in one. "I love you."

"Love you too. See you at school."

Arnold sat down at the kitchen table while his Grandpa raided the fridge. There wasn't that much food, but he managed to make himself a sandwich with whatever leftovers were around. "So, how was your break, Short Man?"

He smirked, "I think I got engaged."

"Really?"

"I. . .don't know." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I think I really freaked Helga out."

"Well the idea of marriage does tend to upset some teenagers. . ."

"Yeah. But Dad knew he was going to marry Mom after knowing her for a day."

Phil braced himself against the counter, hands tightening around the edge. Wow, hearing about his son from his grandson still hurt. "That's true," he managed to reply. "But if I know Helga as well as I think I do, you scared her."

"I read her Dad's journal."

Phil sat down now, his food completely forgotten. He looked at his grandson and for the first time he saw the young man he'd really become. "What did she say?"

Arnold's lower lip trembled slightly, "She introduced herself to their picture."

"Wow." A reflective silence settled between the two men. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him..." Arnold looked up from his hands, lips quirked in a half-smile, "Being in love is a gift. Never take it for granted. And when times get hard, you just need to keep reminding yourself what you love about her."

* * *

**FS:** SOMEONE OFFICIALLY SWIPED THEIR V-CARD AT SEX'R'US THIS SPRING BREAK.

Gerald wrinkled his nose in disgust as he walked into Bigal's Café. Phoebe had to come into school early to meet with the science club, so he drove her and offered to bring back breakfast before class started.

**GERALD:** SPARE ME THE DETAILS.

**FS:** OH, SO YOUR BEST FRIEND IS KEEPING THIS SECRET FROM YOU TOO?

Gerald didn't respond due to the shock of the message, which encourage Fuzzy to keep taunting him.

I MEAN, DETAILS SAY HE WAS ALONE WITH HER IN HIS HOUSE ALL WEEK WHILE HIS FAM WENT TO THE BEACH. COULDA SWORN YOU SAID HE WENT WITH THEM. . .

Gerald knew Fuzzy wasn't lying. He'd never screw up information twice.

**GERALD:** PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU, TELL ME NO ONE ELSE KNOWS, THAT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU KEPT SOMETHING TO YOURSELF.

**FS:** YOU KNOW ME.

Gerald shoved his phone back into his pocket and ignored the next vibration as he grabbed his coffee and bagels, then forcefully slammed his car door before checking his phone.

IT'S SPREADING THE HALLS OF HILLWOOD HIGH AS WE SPEAK.

* * *

_*_The song is "Northern Winds" preformed by City and Colour, copyright under Vagrant Records.


	23. Insanity!

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Insanity!**

* * *

"I can't _believe _I ever slept with you!"

The hallways of Hillwood immediately hushed post-last period bell. This couldn't be happening, could it?

No one had seen the fight start. But they all knew how it would end.

The informational superhighway of texts, Tweets and word of mouth had spread the rumors about a couples' _special_ spring break. They'd gotten so out of hand and twisted that some students actually believed the two fucked 24/7, even though they had solid, indesputable information at their fingertips.

Arnold grit his teeth, shaking his head. Helga continued to glare at him, a wild fire lit behind her passive eyes. "Trust me, the sentiment's the same, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!" she seethed, pushing Arnold's shoulder.

"Oh, get over yourself, Helga!"

"Why don't you step down from your high and mighty pedastal, Oh Great Arnold?"

He forced a dry laugh, "You're such a bitch."

Helga was stunned silent. No one had said that to her before. A chorus of gasps echoed off the walls.

Arnold knew he would always regret his next words. "I can't believe I ever loved you."

Then the sound of skin-on-skin made everyone wince, flinch or shut their eyes. Helga had slapped Arnold across the face _hard_.

A few guys were laughing as Arnold looked down at her, a confusing mix of anger and sadness reflecting in his eyes, while most other girls covered their mouths, shaking their heads. It was like a real life soap opera or something.

Helga coiled her fists in retreat, "I hate you."

"Right back at ya!"

"Fuck off!" she screamed before punching the locker. She took off runningtowards the front of the school. Arnold turned towards the parking lot, struggling to keep his face stoic.

To say everyone in the hallway was surpsied was an understatement.

After a few minutes of silence, the students started to remember that the school day was over and that they could leave. The noise of hustling teens, closing lockers, and dropped books replaced the silence as they all talked about what just happened.

Rhonda stayed rooted to her spot by the water fountain. "Holy shit. He actually did it. Fuzzy actually broke them up," Rhonda turned to Sid, who was staring at the vacated spot. No one walked near those two lockers.

Sid checked his phone once more, "Gerald is probably talking to him now. We should avoid them all for a few days."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Fuzzy Slippers' "Anonymous Tips" e-mail was blowing up, 345 in the past two minutes. That was almost half the teen population.

He pulled out his iPhone, fingers flying. NEW TEXT TO: GERALD, RHONDA, SID -

WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK JUST HAPPENED?

Gerald didn't respond, but recieved the ex-couple's messages.

**SID**: HELGA AND ARNOLD BROKE UP. VIOLENTLY.

**RHONDA**: [video attachment]

Fuzzy watched with wide eyes as Helga slapped the shit out of Arnold. He covered his mouth, trying to stop his laughter before hitting replay one more time.

"Holy shit," he said to no one, picking up his Android cell phone. His second, more private, email was blowing up too.

He slid across his bedroom in his rolling chair, his 32 inch computer display lighting up with a flick of his mouse. Rhonda's video was uploading to his fake YouTube account, under the alias soccerguy389.

He clicked on his next screen, deleting every e-mail without a video. He needed their conversation, not student's reactions.

**GERALD**: TAKING CARE OF ARNOLD. GIVE ME 2+ HOURS FOR DETAILS

Fuzzy sent off a thankful reply before looking back to his e-mails.

A _bing_ on his laptop made him scurry back across his floor, feet pushing himself. Download successful. He cracked his neck and knuckles before working to re-edit the shitty cell phone videos. Ripping audio flies and reducing background noise, adjusting contrast, focusing better. He wanted HD-quality, 720p at the least. This video had to be good enough to blast on a surround sound theater. All of his videos were held to a high standard.

He shook his head before gritting his teeth. Wow, Hillwood High kids really needed camera lessons.

Gerald still hadn't responded with any more news. Maybe "Football Head" was busy crying over that slap. Fuzzy didn't blame him. Helga was holding nothing back in that hit.

"-with you," was the earliest shout he could hear from her.

Now if he could just get the beginning of their fight. . .

* * *

Thad was struggling to console Rhonda.

"I just can't believe he did that!" she screamed over her phone. "He sent an e-mail to every student in the school! With disgusting details!" She was still in Hillwood High, pacing up and down the hallway. The school had cleared out pretty fast, everyone was still on spring break mode.

Thad wasn't supposed to be on his cell during the school week, but he liked to bend the rules at his boardng school. It kept things interesting. "I'm sorry. As a stalker, I know, you never want to be blamed when something goes wrong, even if it's your fault." He could hear Rhonda roll her eyes. "Did you ever think that maybe Helga and Arnold. . .you know, couldn't handle each other?" A very real fear Helga had expresed to him once. He definitely felt the same way. Who could ever love a crazy person?

"What?"

"I love Helga like a sister, but damn, that girl is insane. Jealousy is her biggest downfall. And when she gets mad, it's like a cartoon, steam rushes out of her ears and her face burns with such intensity-I swear, she once transformed into a dragon in front of me."

"Yeah, well, we all know Helga has issues."

"So does Arnold. A halo just floats around him and wings carry his idilic body around. No one can be that sweet without issues. Plus, it's literally Satan and God having sex. That's like. . .creating the apocalypse or something."

Rhonda laughed, "You're insane."

"But I'm right. I think they're going to be okay as friends again. It'll just take a while. Maybe by the end of the summer things will be okay?" Even though Thad knew that this break up would literally crush Helga. But Rhonda couldn't know that. He loved Rhonda, but Helga had the power to castrate him. No thanks. "I think I'm going to call Helga. Now you be good and don't get involved."

"Yeah, I'll try not to." Rhonda blew a kiss into the phone and hung up, checking her messages. Fuzzy Slippers wanted full video footage, demanding someone turn in the full fight or "some eggs were about to crack."

That guy was all about weird metaphors.

Helga picked up her phone, wiping her eyes as she stormed up the stairs of her apartment building. "Curly, thank God-"

_"You broke up? Was the sex really _that_ bad?"_

Helga growled into the phone. "I really don't want to talk about it. Phoebe couldn't even get me to stop crying."

_"Well, you better stop before Olga sees you."_

"She won't be home until later. She cooks dinner for Bob and Miriam after work."

"_I'm sorry_."

Helga sighed as she kicked her front door closed. "Me too, Curly. And you tell Rhonda to stay the hell out of it, okay? If she gets involved, who knows what Fuzzy could do."

"_He'll have to go through me first_."

Helga smiled into her cell before telling Thad goodbye. She glanced at herself in her vanity mirror and cringed.

Trace amounts of make-up had spilled over her cheeks, highlighting the tracks of her tears. She had to admit, she was surprised she was even crying. She figured her anger would last her at least until she got home.

Arnold had been reluctant to talk. All he did was ask Gerald to get him some ice. He wouldn't open up, say anything except, "Goddamn it."

So that's what Gerald told Fuzzy Slippers. "This is bad," he paced back and forth behind his car. Arnold was laying in the back seat, nursing his wound, "They're seriously over. Arnold said some things he can't take back." He heard Fuzzy's sharp intake of breath. He didn't like that one bit. "Apparently, Helga wasn't very. . ." Gerald gagged a little.

_"I got it,"_ Fuzzy replied, sparing Gerald the pain of thinking that. "_I just wish I had the beginning of their fight_."

"I do too. I asked a couple freshman who were around, but they didn't catch it on video until after the first screams."

_"Did they say what set them off?"_

"Helga was having a bad day, everyone could clearly see that. I guess Arnold made a stupid comment." He laughed, "You know Arnold. He's a little dense."

"_Right_," Fuzzy replied, clearly bored with the conversation now. "_If he says anything else, you tell me immediately. I don't care if it looks bad that you're texting mid-comfort, I just want to know what the fuck broke them up._"

Gerald almost replied with 'You,' but held his tongue. "I definitely will, F. See you later."

Gerald hung up his phone and tapped his trunk. Arnold sat up and wiped away his tears, grinning as his best friend got back in the car.

"We all set?"

"I have at least three hours," Gerald replied, "think of a good reason for a fight and quick."

* * *

Helga was in tears from laughing so hard. She thought her lungs were going to burst. She offered Gerald her fist as they pulled onto the highway, "This was the best idea you've ever had."

"It'll be up on YouTube's Popular page before the night's over." Gerald laughed again as his phone began vibrating in his car's cupholder, more than five new messages going unchecked. "Helga, that was one hell of a slap."

She turned to Arnold in the backseat and pouted, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "I'm not. That slap totally worked." His cheek was still red, but the sound it made was much worse than the impact. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"I know you didn't mean it." She gave him a doubtful look, "Right?"

"Of course not! You know I love you."

"Good, now that you're all made up, can we focus?" Gerald's knuckles tightened around his wheel. "You guys do realize you'll have to be extra careful now. No talking in the hallways, no walking home together, any of that. You can't even look at each other at school."

"We did it for six weeks before you found out," Helga mumbled under her breath. Gerald stuck his tongue out at her before she directed his vision back to the road.

"We're just lucky Fuzzy told you first," Arnold said. "Are you sure you're okay with lying to him?"

Gerald nodded. "Yeah. He deserves it now. It's different when it's a drunk hook up at a party, that's pubilc info. But this. . .this was not."

Gerald pulled off at the exit to downtown and dropped the fake-broken-up couple at Brainy's apartment. "Wait here until it dies down a little bit. I'll text you when I'm heading over." Helga mocked him with a salute before turning into the building. Arnold and Gerald did their signature handshake before separating.

"Race you!" Helga teased as she ran into the open elevator, hitting the door close button before Arnold could stop her.

She didn't stop running until she knocked on Brainy's apartment. Helga screamed and jumped back when someone else opened his front door.

A red-headed someone.

"Hi, Helga!" Lila smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Criminy," she mumbled under her breath. Then her eyes went wide. "You weren't at school today! Shit!"

Lila tilted her head to the side, eyes wide with surprise, "What's wrong?"

"I don't like you so I'm not telling you. Where's Brainy?"

"Brian's in his bedroom, but I wouldn't-" Helga nudged Lila aside and ran to his room, calling out, "Brian Andrews, you owe me an explaination!"

She knocked on his door three times before he came out half-dressed. "Yes?"

"One: what is _Lila, _of all people, doing here? Two: where are your clothes? And three, I need your help."

Helga heard Lila open the door again for Arnold, but he was much better at hiding his surprise with a polite hello.

"Inside. Now." She pushed Briany back into his room and locked the door.

"You're leaving Lila out there with Arnold?"

"I doubt Arnold would do anything since we had sex."

"_Whoa_," Brainy let out a low whistle. "Coulda warned a guy before you dropped that kind of bomb."

"I'm surprised your connections haven't filled you in yet," Helga seethed, picking up his phone. "Someone let it slip to Fuzzy Slippers about what Arnold and I were doing and now it's all over our school, except we didn't even tell anyone until after!"

The only text messages Helga could find were from Lila. "Oh, Christ, Brainy!"

"What?"

"You and Lila are flirting in text messages! Ew!" She knew that stupid winky face under Little Miss Perfect's name would be burned in her memory forever.

He snatched his phone back. "Focus, Helga. Your problem first."

"Now this-", she gestured to the door, "-is a problem!"

"Lila and I spent some time together over Spring Break, since you were off the radar - fucking, now I know, thanks - and it's been fun. You've never liked her, so, forgive me for not listening to you."

Helga glared at him. "I know I am going to regret asking this, but have you guys. . . done stuff?"

"Stuff?" Brainy asked, lips curling into a grin. Oh, he was definitely going to make Helga say it. She was probably panicking on the inside, imaging him kissing Lila.

"Brian," she hissed.

He just shrugged. "We went to the movies, and to the beach and out to lunch, if that's the kind of stuff you meant."

"I meant stuff of the. . ." she winced, "sexual nature. I mean, Arnold's told me some things about her, and I know things about you, so I just want to be sure-"

"Calm yourself, Pataki. We didn't do anything."

"Not even kiss?"

"Nope."

Helga could tell he was upset about that, so she refrained from making another joke or noise of disgust. "You should talk to Arnold about it." She sighed, hoping to hide her jealousy and tone of indignation. "He's kissed her before, he-"

"Don't go there."

"Why?"

"Because I know you. Your eyes will light up in a jealous rage before your body bursts into flames. I can handle this."

Helga gave him a look of frustration, "So you like her?"

"I can tell my answer will disappoint you."

"Like I said, Arnold's right outside-"

Brian pulled on Helga's hand, "Let's go see him before steam comes out of your ears."

Arnold was sitting on the couch while Lila stood in the kitchen. "I was feeling a little under the weather this morning," Lila explained, "so I didn't go to school. Brian offered to spend the day with me since everyone else went back to school already."

Helga rolled her eyes. Yeah, Lila looked real _sick_.

"Wait a minute," Helga snapped her fingers, "That's a brilliant idea! Arnold, I think I solved our problem."

Arnold looked up, "What problem?"

"About how we can sneak around. We just don't go to school."

"We can't skip school forever, Helga."

"No, just tomorrow. It fits perfectly. We're both 'too depressed' to come to school, and we'll have the entire day to ourselves. By then some new breaking news will take the heat off of us."

Brainy thought about it. It seemed plausible, "That's great, except where will you go? You know Sid's gonna check up on you."

"So we get people to cover him, like Gerald. We'll be fine as long as we stay away from the neighborhood. I think if we just spend tomorrow together, we can get it out of our systems for a few weeks. "

Helga turned to Brainy, flashing him a pout. He crossed his arms, "No. You will be getting nothing out of your systems here!" He started shaking his head, "Damn it, no. I'm not going to let you stay here alone all day in an empty apartment. I know you, Helga-" she just continued to pout. "Stop! I'll never let you do it."

Lila walked over to him, pulling on his forearm, pressing her hand against his chest, "Oh, but you must! It's terribly romantic that they have to sneak off to be together. Please?"

Brian tried to look like he was considering it, but Helga knew he had made up his mind as soon as Lila touched him. He forced a relenting sigh, "Fine. But I better not walk in on you two."

For the first time ever, Helga was incredibly grateful for Lila.


	24. All Your Fault

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: All Your Fault**

* * *

It was hard to wake up and act sick and depressed when you knew, if successful, you would be spending the entire day with your beloved. And everyone else you knew would be going to school, like chumps.

Maybe someday in the very distant future Helga would thank that creep Fuzzy Slippers.

Helga knew she shouldn't be lying about her illness, as Olga was very serious about school. Skipping a day to hang out with her boyfriend definitely didn't say 'dedication to education.'

Olga came into Helga's room at 8, when she should've been half-way to school by now. "Are you okay?" Olga had noticed Helga was quiet at dinner last night. But she wasn't going to pester her sister to talk.

"I don't feel well," Helga mumbled to her pillow. Olga sat down on the edge of her bed and felt Helga's forehead.

"Hmm. Well, you're not too warm."

Helga held her throat.

"Oh. I hope you don't have strep. Hold on," Olga disappeared, clattered around in the kitchen, then returned with different bottles. One was a spray to ease the ache, another was to reduce the chance of an infection, plus a couple bottles of Advil.

"I really have to go in to work today. Will you be okay on your own?"

Helga nodded, popping one of the low dose Advil and settling back under her covers. Olga left the room. Helga slipped her cell out from underneath her pillow: ALL SET

Arnold had a much easier time. He just sat down at the dinner table the night before and said, with a straight face, "Helga and I are skipping school tomorrow to avoid listening to rumors spread about a fake break-up."

Phil was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. "Well, all right, I guess?"

The couple waited until first period began and met up at the bus stop.

Helga kept her back to him, a hat pulled down low and a trench coat collar turned up over her face. "Brainy said the key is under his mat," she whispered.

"What is going on?" Arnold asked between laughs. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Slippers could be anywhere, listening in."

"You're paranoid."

"I'm right."

"_Paranoid_."

"Whatever. So maybe Thad's rubbing off on me a little bit, but can you blame me?"

"I will if you don't stop whispering," he leaned towards her, lips against the shell of her ear, "unless this is better?"

She could barely manage a nod.

Thankfully the bus arrived before anything scandalous could happen.

* * *

"I just don't get why everyone cares," Gerald said as he opened his locker before second period.

Students usually watched Gerald, it came with the territory of being one of the best sports players/most popular students, but now kids were doing it with a new eye. Kids were saying it was Gerald's fault that Arnold and Helga broke up. They said that Gerald always hated Helga, blah blah blah, it was all lies. Everyone sort of ignored the fact that they got e-mails from a certain anonymous source.

Rhonda didn't look up from her phone. "Sex is all anyone ever cares about. Like with celebrities their scandals as plastered all over the news. It's kinda like the same thing."

"It's not a goddamn scandal. It is - _was_ - a loving relationship." Gerald slammed his locker shut loudly. Phoebe jumped a little. "Fuzzy's abusing his power."

Sid gasped. "Don't let him hear you."

"Whatever. Cause of him Arnold's home in bed, whining about his broken heart. I love the guy, but Jesus, he can complain."

Phoebe nodded, "Helga's in the same shape."

"They're not getting back together?" Rhonda asked.

"Doesn't look like it will be anytime soon."

"That's disappointing."

"That's life," Sid replied bitterly as the bell rang for their next class.

He knew how Arnold felt. He was a victim of Slippers reign of terror. And he was seriously sick of this shit.

Once Sid and Rhonda were out of ear shot, Phoebe smirked and held her boyfriend's hand, "Who knew you were such a good actor?"

* * *

Brainy had taken precautions. He unfolded a bed in the larger, fancier living room. His and his parent's bedroom doors were locked. At least the fridge was stocked with tons food.

Helga turned away from the fridge, "How weird is it to see Brainy and Lila together?"

"They're _together_?"

Helga would've slapped her forehead if her hands weren't full of drinks, "Yeah. They spent all Spring Break together. But it's not totally official yet." Helga set the cups down and watched as Arnold took a sip.

"Oh. Huh. Well, good for them," he raised his glass, "may they be as happy as you and I are."

Helga rolled her eyes, trying to stop that stupid grin from spreading across her face. "God, you're such a dork."

"Yet you love me anyway," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her. Helga was faster though, and had him pushed back against his chair.

"I could get used to mornings like this," Arnold whispered to Helga's doubling pulse. She didn't verbally respond, but instead tugged him forwards, ripping his shirt over his head.

He was suddenly very aware that this was Brainy's apartment. Even being in the bar stool felt odd, like he was invading personal space. "Do you think it's weird that we're here?"

Helga's hands were running up his spine, giving him a trembling sensation of excitement, "You didn't seem to think so last time."

Good point.

Helga pulled back, getting out of the chair and hovering in the doorway. As she walked over she managed to kick out of her shoes and pull off her coat.

Breakfast was immediately forgotten.

"Holy shi-" Arnold bit so hard into his lip he swore he'd draw blood. "You. . .you've been in that the entire time?"

"Did you see me take my coat off?" He did think it was weird that Helga wore a trench coat earlier, but she did have the whole 'paranoid' thing.

Helga shook her head, eyes gleaming mischieveiously as she turned in the doorway, leading into their new makeshift bedroom.

Oh, he was going to rip that babydoll nightie off her so _fast_-Helga shrieked as Arnold lifted her into his arms, tossing her roughly onto the bed. Well, if that was what it took to get some goddamn participation...

He stood against the edge of the bed, tongue against her skin, sucking, biting. His hands ran through her hair, a groan meeting her lips as she pulled his chest to hers.

Arnold wasted no more time. Instead of admiring the silky texture, he slipped his hands under the dress, grabbing her waist, taking the dress off over her head. His hands went to her breasts, gripping her flesh roughly.

Helga's moans were making him dizzy, unfocused, so distracted that he didn't even notice he was down to his boxers.

Damn, she was fast.

Her teeth sunk into his shoulder and he gasped as her hips rolled against him. His head buried in her shoulder, hands moving down to still her. She retaliated by pulling his underwear down.

They had the entire day, he didn't know why they were rushing.

"Impatient," she mumbled between kisses.

Arnold groaned as he kissed down Helga's neck, her chest, torso and the outside of her underwear. She tensed, hips arching off the bed, silently begging for more.

Arnold was fast to pull back, anchoring his body against hers to prevent any sudden movements. Helga squirmed against the mattress, whining.

"Come on, baby," Helga bit her lip. "Please?"

_Be strong, _he thought to himself. She knew that baby line would sink him. "Can't we just take it slow? It's still early."

Helga crossed her arms under her exposed chest. "Fine. . .until ten." Arnold smirked and fell on top of her, laughing as she dramatically gasped for air. He curled himself around her almost-naked form, kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck while pushing her hair out of the way. Helga sighed contentedly.

She would never admit how nice it was. Well, not aloud. Cuddling was fun, and nine times out of ten lead to other _fun _things.

The silence soon turned into sleep, the comfort of the other's breath, heart beat and body heat lulling the other into a sweet dream.

Helga's head popped up an hour later, eyes fluttering in the sunshine. Arnold stirred, slowly unfurling his body and stretching his arm. A casual conversation about school and life in general started, but Helga was soon silent. Contemplative.

Arnold got worried, but relaxed as Helga's fingers ran up and down his arm, inspiring a new wave of goosebumps every time she reached his palm. He smiled lazily, eyes drifting close. He felt Helga shift closer, her legs moving to wind around his, her lips meeting his neck, his cheek, his chin.

"Isn't it funny," Helga's fingers continued moving, stopping to squeeze his bicep and smirking, "that this all started by us sneaking around?"

"Are you saying it's going to end with us doing that?"

"No!" she sat up, looking horrifed.

"I was joking."

She put her hand over her heart, "You scared me."

"Relax," he drawled, pulling her back into his chest, "you're so paranoid." He punctuated each word with a kiss onto her shoulder.

She held her breath, turning to face the window, "I guess our fake fight really freaked me out."

"I was acting." Arnold rolled over and looked down at her, "You know that. Do you honestly think I would ever say the things I did, even if I was really mad?"

"Well," Helga smirked, "you've never been _really _mad, have you?"

"No." _I hope I'm not around when it happens, _she thought, knowing it was terrible, but all of that pent up anger. . . it wouldn't be good. His eyes reflected her thoughts. "I would never get that mad at you. You understand that, right?"

She gave him a slow nod. Arnold sat up, putting his palms on her cheeks so she maintained eye contact. "I love you. I would never intentionally yell at you."

"But-"

"No buts. Come on, it's been almost eight months. At this rate, it could be years before we really fight." The sincerity in his voice made Helga smile. She leaned forwards and kissed him, mumbling lyrics from that 70's hit 'Afternoon Delight,' chuckling as Arnold shook his head.

Everything was so much easier since they were already almost naked, with Helga just in her underwear. Arnold's hands hooked around her hips and hoisted her against him, falling slowly into the pillows, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Helga rocked her hips against Arnold's as they continued to kiss, her breath coming in a ragged moan as she tried to find the words. She really couldn't without letting a moan escape, so instead she settled for mumbling "Naked" into his mouth.

Relief flooded her as she let all of her skin come in contact with the cold air, underwear tossed across the room. The chill was rushed off with warmth as Arnold leaned down over her and smiled.

Helga opened her eyes and matched his half-lidded gaze. Her hand dug into his shoulder as she shifted upwards just a little more, giving Arnold's fingers a chance to skitter across her thighs. He massaged her muscles, hands drawing up as high as they could go, fingers dipping in and teasing her with long, slow strokes. Her hands groped around the bed for something to hold onto as he increased his speed, smiling as she finally decided to curl her fist around his member.

A warm buzzing filled his mind as he felt her breaths against his shoulder. Arnold blindly leaned down and captured her lips, distracting her enough to remove his fingers and replace it with what she wanted.

Helga's moan surprised Arnold and she felt laughter replace her words, head shaking giggles making Arnold feel ridiculous. "You okay, Football Head?"

His breathing was shallow, thrusting slowed. The buzzing in his mind shot straight to his heart and for some reason it reminded him to slow down. Who knew when they could truly be alone again?

Helga gasped when he teeth dragged along her chest, finally stopping against her throat to kiss her quaking muscles. She resumed her bucking, trying to encourage speed.

Arnold waited a few more minutes before taking his girlfriend by surprise with a few thrusts that had her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

It wasn't until they were a sweaty pile of limbs did Helga think to playfully smack Arnold. "You drive me _insane_," she seethed. Arnold gave her a half-smirk, "Can't wait to see your payback."

They settled down back in bed, spent but not ready for sleep. Arnold turned the tv on to keep them awake. They were still feeling lethargic and content, but suddenly Helga got an idea.

"You know what we should do?" she didn't give him a chance to answer, "Bake Brian a Thank You cake."

Arnold pondered the pros and cons of baking. He could definitely find a few dirty pros. "I'll only help. . .if I can eat some frosting." Helga was already moving, pulling Arnold's shirt on over her head. She looked over her shoulder at him, shrugging, "Yeah, that's fine."

"I want to eat frosting off _you_."

Helga laughed, _Wow._ Her cheeks turned red as she quickly moved into the kitchen, leaving a quick, squeaky "Sure" behind.

If Brian asked, Arnold would swear it started out innocently. . .that it wasn't _intentional _at all. . .

He pulled himself out of bed, into his boxers and rushed into the kitchen. Helga was turning the oven on and scanning the fridge for ingredients, certain she saw a box of cake mix in the cabinet.

Arnold set to work on the frosting, making a double batch. He and Helga spent the time baking by sharing force-hidden smiles and head shakes, never really saying anything and yet speaking volumes. A quick glance caused excited-nerves to rise, teasing winks made blush spread across cheeks.

It was weird. Hilarious and full of teasing, probably even a little perverted, but. . .somehow it was comfortable. It was nice to see Helga so relaxed and at home. She was always tense and on edge at her parents place, especially because Olga always dragged her over. After a disaster of a dinner, she'd call him and beg him to talk about something else. Take her mind off of it. He started to read, recite really, from his father's journal. He'd lay in his bed, cell phone to his ear with the stars blinking down at him, mind rattling off the memorized words.

It took a few weeks, but Arnold had finally encouraged her to read him some of her poetry. They'd take turns, going back and forth, cheering each other up with songs and words when it was needed.

The oven timer ringing made Helga jump a little as she mixed the batter. Arnold stashed one bowl of icing in the fridge, shaking his head. He casually joined Helga at the sink and began scooping out some of the chocolate, passing the spoon back and forth as she filled the cake pans. It was innocent, really, until some of the icing fell onto her arm.

She barely had a second to react because Arnold was kissing his way up to her neck, running his tongue against her skin, smirking as she cringed away from his chocolate-covered lips. He sucked her shoulder and laughed as she dunked her hand into the bowl and dragged it across his chest. The icing was already hardening, chunks of the cocoa powder settling on his chest.

He laughed, "Now, we're getting somewhere."

Helga distracted him by grabbing his hips and tracing upwards, leaving feather-like touches on his skin. It gave her the advantage to slip back onto the counter and slide the bowl closer to her. Forgetting that her hand was still coated in icing, Helga pushed off the counter and onto the wall, balancing her movements.

"Try and keep it on me, sweetheart," Arnold teased in a low voice, "I don't think Brainy wants to see chocolate body outlines on his walls."

Helga mumbled something sinister under her breath, but Arnold knew it was coming. She pulled both hands into the bowl and ran them down his bag, nails digging in the dessert tracks she left. He smirked and arched his body forwards, the sharp inhale he took when her nails made contact made him shiver. He was quick to tug her bottom lip in between his teeth, pulling back only after giving her a quick kiss.

She shoved the cakes into the oven, turning the timer on and stepped out of the kitchen. Arnold watched as she tore his shirt off and grabbed his hand, guiding it into the bowl. He took one finger and drew a heart on her stomach, earning laughter and an eye roll. He painted the small of her back, tracing his hands up around her shoulder blades, and dipping under her hair to grab her breasts. Helga moaned into his mouth, legs suddenly moving backwards until the two smacked into the wall.

Helga felt something prick the back of her neck.

Arnold's hand was covering the back of her head before she could blink, "Shit, you okay?" Helga's face contorted, trying to hide the pain that was clearly there. It shouldn't have hurt that bad, right? It was just a light tap. "You just hit that picture frame," he let out a low whistle as he felt a small knot building. "Are you okay? Bleeding? Spots in your vision? Losing air?"

"Relax, Dr. Spaceman," she smirked at her reference, "I'm fine. Just a bump. How's your back?"

"No blood," he replied, glancing shortly over his shoulder, "at least, not until you do it again."

"How do you know I'll do it again?"

Arnold laughed. "Because I know you," he kissed her behind her right ear, "and you're predictable." Pleasure knotted down her spine and Helga felt her hands press against the walls to find some support, smearing more and more chocolate against Brainy's walls.

"We can't get the bed dirty," Helga said, looking at the wall as she pulled Arnold backwards.

"Are you saying-"

"I've always wanted to try shower sex," she admitted in an amused whisper, her vision directed out at the living room.

Arnold couldn't help but grin at her blush, "Why do you think I suggested frosting?"

* * *

**UNKNOWN:** YOU WERE WRONG

**UNKNOWN:** [image attachment]

Fuzzy Slippers blinked at the brightness of his screen. It was almost five a.m.

Once he focused on his cell phone, he let a string of curses fall out of his mouth. There was a picture of Arnold and Helga, clearly back together, holding hands and kissing on a street downtown. The bottom of the screen was filled with the day's newspaper headline, proof it wasn't an old shot.

He turned his phone over and let his eyes readjust to the darkness.

He was almost back to sleep when it hit him.

Those bastards! They were never broken up in the first place. That's why no one knew the beginning of the fight.

It was _staged._

**UNKNOWN:** IT'S OVER, SLIPPERS.


	25. With Love, Fuzzy Slippers

**Let's Be 'Friends'**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: ****With Love, Fuzzy Slippers**

* * *

Lila was surprised to see chocolate handprints along the walls, but Brainy simply clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Hey, it looks like they made a cake," Lila moved into the kitchen to examine the dessert. Something told Brainy to rush towards it. Instinct, a pretense to danger maybe.

It read in green decorative icing: LILA, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

Brainy almost fainted, but put on a stoic expression as he hoisted the cake into his arms and marched into the fancier living room. He wanted to throw the cake at wall. Or their heads. He shut the door and locked it, "Helga, what the _fuck_?"

Helga and Arnold were leaning against each other on the couch, fully dressed with their wet hair brushed back. Arnold was watching ESPN while Helga wrote. She looked away from her notebook and shrugged. "Wanted to make you a thank you cake."

"And _asking out Lila _is a thank you?"

"Yeah, you know," Arnold shrugged, "double dates and stuff."

"I already told you," Brian lowered his voice, "I can handle my own relationship. Besides, keeping it on the DL will be good. God knows what kind of havoc would be unleashed if the four of us went out together." He smirked and turned to leave, "By the way, you're cleaning up the kitchen."

* * *

Fuzzy Slippers was known in Hillwood as a lot of things - sneaky, underhanded, a gossiper, a papparazo, a stalker - but when he got his facts wrong he did everything in his power to fix it. He hated the idea of someone's reputation ruined on a lie. If it was going to be ruined, it was going to be based on their own wrongdoings brought into the light.

But things were different now.

"They think they can mess with me?" he mumbled as the picture uploaded onto his laptop. It was almost six a.m. and he hadn't been able to fall back asleep.

He'd suffered from insomnia since he was a kid. Bright computer lights never helped, sure, but his mind had a hard time shutting off regardless. He was always wondering what was happening in the night, what news would greet him in the morning. A city never sleeps and it's informant never does either.

Rhonda had been slacking as an Informer due to her new, intense, and odd love with Thaddeus. She'd always been in a relationship with her cell phone, but now she was cheating on Slippers. Sid threw himself into Slipper's work and was constantly on his phone, even in the shower. He was constantly refreshing his e-mail and checking his MMS Inbox. He was cracking. And Gerald was still reliable. And obviously planning against him with the enemy.

It was time to fight back.

The Hillwood High School hallways were abuzz with abnormal activity. It was only 7:06 am on a Wednesday and every student seemed alert, awake and talkative.

Helga heard everyone's voices lower as she passed, noticed everyone staring or looking at her sideways. She looked up from under her hooded sweatshirt, "Phoebe, am I missing something?"

"No. . .I am confused as well. Maybe Gerald can enlighten us," Phoebe waved her boyfriend over.

Arnold stopped a few feet back, forcing an uncomfortable face as he looked at his shoes. He had to act like he wasn't talking to Helga. Had to act like she hadn't just sucked his neck five minutes ago in his Packard. They were broken up.

Gerald was scrolling on his phone, reading a new e-mail and scanning the attached photo. The picture was loading slowly on the school's internet, but so far he saw Arnold walking outside, arm stretched out and holding. . .Gerald's eyes bulged in surprised. "Oh, shit." He flashed Phoebe his screen, putting a finger to his lips. Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Phoebe, sweetie, I think now would be the best time to escort our blonde friends to their first periods."

"Good idea. See you in biology," Phoebe kissed Gerald's cheek before grabbing Helga's arm.

Arnold finally lifted his head up and began listening to the lowered whispers. The kids were talking about him, of course they were, but what was the problem _now_?

"Lila and Arnold are back together!"  
"Look! Yesterday's newspaper!"  
"I can't believe it!"  
"Lila moves fast!"  
"No, Arnold moves fast!"

"WHAT?" Helga's shriek could be heard from across the courtyard. Arnold flinched. His instinct was to run to her, calm her down, let her rant until she ran out of breath. But he couldn't do that anymore.

He couldn't do anything anymore.

**HELGA**: LIBRARY BATHROOM. LUNCH. WE NEED TO TALK.

Lila snapped her cell phone shut before skirting off to her first period class. She was blissfully unaware of the news spreading about her, unaware that her Innocent Farm Girl act was being ripped to shreds. Lila was in her own little world that morning. She was too busy remembering last night.

She and Brainy had joined Arnold and Helga for a romantic evening. They all sat out on the patio with take-out food and candlelight after the kitchen was cleaned.

Around ten, Lila's father called and asked her to be home in time for her curfew. He was suspicious of his daughter's "illness," but knew Lila was truly a good girl. "Yes, sir. . . I'll be home within the hour. . . .Eating dinner. . ."

Brainy had taken the moment of Lila's sidestep to stretch his arm out over her chair, leaning his weight back against his chair's legs.

Helga pointed her chopsticks at Brian, "Please, just ask her out. You're killing me here."

Brian stuck out his tongue. "Icksnay on the atingday."

Arnold elbowed Helga playfully.

"Yes, sir," Lila quickly hung and dropped into her chair. Both Helga and Arnold were staring at her with small smiles. She leaned into Brian's shoulder, whispering, "Did I miss something?"

Brian swallowed hard. She hadn't purposely slid closer to him, but this was a truly golden opportunity. It was cheesy as hell, and he'd never hear the end of it from Helga, but damn it, he had to do it.

"Just this. . ."

The angle was awkward, but perfect for a chaste first kiss. Lila was caught off guard, but felt her hands find support on Brian's chest.

Lila sighed dreamily as she leaned against her locker, lost in the memory. She and Brian had set up a date for Friday night and she couldn't wait!

"Oh, my God, look at her, she's _so_ in love," a girl's failed whisper made Lila's head snap up. Before she could ask them what they meant, the late bell rang.

Arnold shoved through the dissolving crowd of students, grabbing Lila's arm in a panic. "For the love of-_fuck_." He let her arm go and growled in frustration. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Arnold looked around, watching a few straggling students watch them.

Lila dropped her voice to a whisper, "Yes, I have, and I think your panic is only reassuring their rumors."

Arnold stepped back and tried to keep his expression neutral. "I'm just frustrated. Sorry. Thank you. At least one of us is keeping sane."

"We need to get to class."

They separated without so much as a goodbye.

Lila and Rhonda shared first period English. Today their teacher was showing the movie version of _To Kill a Mockingbird, _even though they hadn't read the book in class. Lila was able to slip into to the back of the dark room unnoticed. Rhonda saw her come in and pointed to Lila's bag, motioning for her to pick up her cell phone.

NEW TEXT MESSAGES: 2

**RHONDA WELLINGTON-LLOYD**: [image attachment]

**RHONDA ****WELLINGTON-LLOYD**: AND I THOUGHT *I* MOVED ON FAST.

Lila bit her lip. The photo was obviously edited, but it was pretty damning evidence. But Lila knew she had no right to respond without knowing what Arnold and Helga had been saying.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE TO: **BRIAN ANDREWS**

**LILA:** THERE ARE STILL PROBLEMS. I'LL KEEP YOU UPDATED, BUT FOR NOW, THINGS ARE GETTING WORSE.

Helga kept her forehead glued to her desk, refusing to even look up and acknowledge her presence for attendance. She didn't even care anymore.

This was just all a big pile of shit, really.

Where did Fuzzy Slippers have the right to spread _lies_? He doctored a photo!

Helga bit her lip to keep from screaming out in class. Rhonda, Sid and Gerald had all defended him before, claiming that Slippers wanted to do the "right thing" and get facts straight and true. To keep Hillwood from being poisoned or some bull like that.

And look where that got him! Lying to everyone in Hillwood!

If she ever learned his identity. . .

There was a reason Gerald was known as the smoothest guy in school. He kept his cool all the time, under any circumstances. Presentations, fights, even in PE pick up games, he was calm and direct. No unnecessary aggression or nerves could crack through his content shell.

Until today.

He knew Slippers was onto him.

Gerald was sitting in the back of the Calculus classroom, panic creeping onto his relaxed features. Sweat built on the base of his neck, threatening to spill over and stick to his armpits.

Who wouldn't pick up the signs? After knowing the guy for years, Gerald liked to think he knew how Slippers' operated. He assumed that Fuzzy spent the last night photoshopping that pic for revenge, to get Gerald to crack and confess to his betrayal.

Gerald was torn. Arnold, Helga, and Lila were his friends. But Fuzzy Slippers was also his friend. Slippers trusted Gerald much more than any other person. And his betrayal was acted out irrationally on anger, but it had to be done. Gerald could not start regretting his decisions.

Arnold waited out by the parking lot for Sid to return from his smoking break.

If anyone knew how Arnold was feeling, it would be Sid. Still nursing his broken heart, working with Slippers still hasn't helped bandage it. It made Sid much more paranoid about daily activities, so much so that he was almost silent during hallway conversations. And in his silence, Sid thought constantly about Rhonda. Arnold could tell from the glossy eyes the sadness hidden just below the surface.

Sid looked surprised to see Arnold standing there, "Hey, Arnold. Uh, what can I do you for?"

"You know Lila and I aren't together, right?" Sid exhaled the smoke, stepping out his cigarette quickly. He shrugged in response. "Well, we're not. I still love Helga, even though-"

"I know," Sid put his hand on Arnold's shoulder, locking eyes with him. After a breath, Sid stepped back and began toying with the frayed end of his gray plaid shirt. "What can I help you with?"

Arnold pursed his lips. No. It was too crazy to ask. "I don't know if I can. . . I mean-"

"Come on, ask me."

An awkward silence settled in as Arnold faced an internal debate. To ask or not to ask?

"Well, Sid, I. . .I need Fuzzy Slipper's address."

Helga had been stalking the library bathroom for her past two free periods. Between super-secret-sneaking kisses with Arnold in the Ancient Latin and History of Latin section and faking doing her homework, Helga had actually managed to only see two people go into the bathroom. Which was perfect for her. Low people traffic was ideal.

Lila arrived just as the lunch bell rang. The library had cleared out, even the graying and over-tanned library assistant behind the desk had gone to eat in the teacher's lounge.

Lila smiled, green eyes shining as her pale blue skirt swished loose around her thighs. Helga pushed her hood off her head and pointed to the unisex bathroom door. Lila continued to walk, listening for the sound of Helga's footsteps behind her.

"Okay, Sugar Pie, listen up-" Helga slammed the door shut, locking it. "What the fuck?"

Lila maintained her composure, "I have no idea how I was put into that photo, Helga. You know it's not true."

"Are you _sure _you're not working for him?"

Lila giggled. "No one but Sid, Rhonda and Gerald know about Slippers. Honestly, I thought Slippers was an imaginary figure and Gerald was behind the curtain, so to speak."

Helga groaned. "How did he get that picture of you?"

"School website? Facebook? How should I know?"

"How did he get that photo of Arnold?"

"Helga, I told you-"

Helga slammed her hands on the sink, glaring at Lila's reflection, "I know, I _know, _I am just spitballing ideas. If we ask the right questions, we'll get the right answers."

Lila approached the sink, "Why would Slippers want to do this?"

"Revenge, " Helga shrugged, "or because he's a twisted bastard."

Lila rolled her eyes, "Let's stick with revenge. Why?"

"He's clearly after Arnold, and no one goes after that angel unless he's involved with something bad. And by that I mean me."

"So, do you think he knows you're not really broken up?"

Helga snapped her fingers and turned from the mirror, "Yes! He knows from that photo! Whoever took that wanted him to know! The newspaper was dated to yesterday, right, when Arnold and I were together _all day_?" Lila nodded. "Oh, Lila, you just keep getting better!"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have to talk to Gerald, find out who took that photo." Helga unlocked the door and took off in a jog towards her books, shoving them into her backpack one swift motion.

This was going to end once and for all. No more peaceful negotiations or e-mails or text messages. Helga was going to start knocking heads. Ol' Betsey and the Five Avengers were officially out of retirement.

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, I need to take a hiatus.

One of my roommates died unexpectedly last week and, well, I'm trying to get my life back together.

I know everyone's been waiting and I hate that I never get around to updates, but my heart's really not in this now.

_see you in the summer._

-Maeve


End file.
